Detrás de escena
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel va en su último año pero luego de una discusión con su padre, éste retira toda la ayuda económica que le da. Desesperado por reunir el dinero para pagar la renta y la mensualidad de la universidad, termina recurriendo a Lucifer; quien se desempeña como director en películas pornográficas homosexuales y le propone un trabajo como "Fluffer". AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Detrás de escena.

**Parejas: **CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.

**Rating**: K+

**Género: **AU, Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic:** "Fluffer", se utiliza para designar al miembro del equipo de grabación de una película pornográfica cuyo trabajo es mantener la erección del actor principal. Se encarga de prepararlo para la siguiente toma, ya sea mediante estimulación manual u oral (Definición extraída de Wikipedia)

**Resumen: **Castiel va en su último año de fotografía pero luego de una discusión con su padre, éste retira toda la ayuda económica que le da. Desesperado por reunir el dinero para pagar la renta y la mensualidad de la universidad, termina recurriendo a Lucifer; quien se desempeña como director en películas pornográficas homosexuales. Su amigo le propone un trabajo como Fluffer pero luego de conocer al actor que debe asistir, decide convertirlo en su empleo de medio tiempo. AU.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

Castiel contenía la respiración mientras su padre observaba la fotografía que había dejado descuidadamente sobre su cama. Se arrepentía de salir tan rápido esa mañana después de que recibió la llamada de una de sus amigas para ayudarla con un trabajo de la clase. Nunca esperó que su padre llegara de improviso al departamento, ya que solía venir los fines de semana y hoy era martes.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó molesto- Explícame esto ahora mismo, Castiel.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, la fotografía no era algo de otro mundo, ya que en ella salía besándose con un amigo del instituto que se mudó de la ciudad hace unos meses. Como no iban a volver a verse, su hermano mayor tuvo la genial idea de hacer un recuerdo y su amigo lo besó de improviso, argumentando que ahora no sería un "virgen labial". A pesar de que siempre se había sentido más atraído por un hombre que una mujer, no era algo que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos, debido a que su padre era bastante conservador y muy intolerante con la homosexual. Cuando su hermano mayor, Balthazar, admitió estar saliendo con un hombre; que además se desempeñaba como director de películas pornográficas homosexuales, colocó el grito en el cielo y no dudó ni un segundo en desheredarlo antes de echarlo de la casa familiar cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años. Por suerte ese hombre iba bastante en serio con su hermano, así que ambos vivían juntos y mantenían una relación de siete años que solo se consolidaba más con el tiempo.

-Habla ahora, Castiel o me voy a enfadar mucho más- advirtió Zacarías.

-Mmm… es… es lo que ves…- ¿Para qué negar lo evidente?

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que eran un maricón igual que tu hermano?

-Él es… es un amigo, padre… no hay algo entre nosotros.

-¿Y esperas que me crea esa basura? ¿Crees que estoy muy orgulloso con esto? ¿Quieres que te aplauda porque besas a tus amigos?

-Padre…

-Tenía grandes planes para ti, Castiel, pensé que eras diferente a Balthazar per me equivoqué, solo eres otro árbol que se torció en el camino.

-Papá…

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, yo jamás tendré un maricón como hijo- el moreno apretó los puños- Y olvídate que voy a seguir pagando esa basura que llamas profesión o este departamento, arréglatelas tú solo porque desde hoy, no tengo un hijo.

El mayor se marchó dando un sonoro portazo y Castiel se sentó respirando profundo. La universidad donde estaba no era barata y el departamento lo era aún menos pero lo peor de todo, era que debía pagar la mensualidad junto con la renta a final de mes, faltando solo una semana para eso, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que reúna tanto dinero?

-Mierda…

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en una solución pero lo único que venía a su mente era recurrir a su hermano y pedirle un préstamo. Balthazar trabajaba como enfermero en el hospital regional y le iba bastante bien pero tampoco quería depender de él. Estaba a punto de barajar la opción de abandonar su sueño de convertirse en fotógrafo para trabajar pero entonces recibió una llamada de su amigo.

-Hola, Cas ¿Cómo estás?

-Lucy, bien… ¿Y tú?

-No suenas precisamente como alguien que está bien- el menor suspiró- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar con nosotros hoy y nos cuenta que pasó?

-Mmm…- Iba a responder cuando escuchó un gemido del otro lado- Lucy…

-Oh, lo siento, es que estoy en el trabajo, los chicos están ensayando una escena mientras preparan el set.

-Ya veo…

-¿Vendrás hoy? Tu hermanito ha estado insoportable estos días y no deja de reclamar que le presto poca atención y bla, bla, bla- el moreno se rio- Como sea, quiero hacer algo especial por la noche, también vendrá Gabe y Anna.

-¿Vas a celebrar algo?

-Sí pero lo sabrás por la noche, nos vemos a las ocho y no llegues tarde, chico universitario.

-Ahí estaré, nos vemos, Lucy.

Cortó la llamada suspirando y permaneció recostado sobre la cama unos minutos más, ya que ese día entraba más tarde a clases. Estuvo pensando el resto del día en que podría hacer para reunir el dinero y al final resolvió que recurriría a sus amigos para buscar un buen trabajo que generara un suculento ingreso monetario en poco tiempo. Cuando llegó al departamento de la parejita al anochecer, su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-¡Mi Cassie! Te he extraño mucho estos días, ni siquiera me has llamado, ingrato.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado estudiando y con algunos trabajos.

-Te perdonaré por esta vez pero llámame más seguido.

-Tienes un serio complejo de hermano- se burló Gabriel con un chocolate en la mano- Hola Cas.

-Hola Gabe.

-¿Y por qué tienes esa carita?- preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a él para abrazarlo- ¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?

-Anna… no… todo está bien.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso- dijo Lucifer saliendo de la cocina- Anda, dinos que pasó mientras cenamos.

El moreno terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de sus amigos y les comentó la discusión que tuvo con su padre debido a la fotografía, antes de que lo desheredara y se negara a seguir pagando la universidad junto con el departamento.

-Ese viejo idiota-siseó su hermano molesto- Si fuera por él te hubiera mandado con el cura para que te exorcizara, conmigo casi lo hizo.

-Balthy…

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Anna preocupada- Debes pagar ambas cosas la semana que viene.

-Lo sé… y no creo que algún trabajo me dé tanto dinero- suspiró- Pensé que quizás ustedes sabrían de algo que pudiera ayudarme.

-Yo lo pagaré, Cassie, sé que no lo aceptarás gratis, así que puedes pagármelo cuando puedas.

-No Balthy… necesito ser independiente y para eso debo ser capaz de arreglar esto por mis propios medios.

-Pero Cassie…

-Para ti tampoco fue sencillo pero aún así lo hiciste.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso aceptaste la ayuda gratuita que te ofreció Lucy al comienzo?

-No…- suspiró- Pero es diferente, tú eres mi hermanito y siempre voy a cuidarte.

-Ya soy un adulto, Balthy, saldré de esto por mis medios… estaba pensando en congelar este año para trabajar y cuando consiga estabilizarme continuaré estudiando.

-Pero adoras la fotografía- dijo Gabriel.

-Puedo esperar un poco…

-Oye, Cas, si necesitas un empleo bien remunerado y que puedas adaptarlo con tus clases- carraspeó un poco- Puede que tenga una vacante para ti.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes lo que hago y no me avergüenza ni un poco decir que me encanta mi trabajo, así que, si realmente lo necesitas, yo puedo ofrecerte una alternativa.

Castiel intercambió con sus amigos y luego con su hermano mayor, quien lucía bastante serio al oír esa proposición. No podía negar que le daba bastante pudor el trabajo que tenía el mayor, la única vez que fue al set para reunirse con él, terminó avergonzarse con todos esos cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y gimientes que grababan la escena del día mientras intentaba tener una conversación con Lucifer. Su padre jamás habló con él algo sobre sexo, y tuvo que aprender todo eso con su hermano y sus amigos pero aún ahora que era mayor, seguía dándole vergüenza los temas sexuales.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Pero estoy de acuerdo con Gabe, tú amas tu carrera, así que no lo dejes, acepta el préstamo de Balthy.

-No…- respondió pensativo- Ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de otras personas, entiendo que ustedes siempre me apoyarán pero ya no soy un niño, debo ser capaz de arreglar mis problemas.

-Cassie.

-Lo aceptaré, Lucy… ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es…?- preguntó algo temeroso.

-No es delante de cámara si es lo que te preocupa- aclaró su amigo- No te expondría a eso, Cas.

-Lucy no, mi Cassie no es para ese ambiente- intervino su hermano- No funcionará…

-Voy a hacerlo, Balthy, es mi decisión.

-Cassie…

-¿Qué tendría que hacer, Lucy?

-Bueno, ya conoces la industria en donde trabajo pero muy pocos saben todo el personal que hay detrás de las cámaras a la hora de filmar una película porno, especialmente una gay. En este momento, te puedo ofrecer un puesto en el que ganarás seiscientos dólares por cada rodaje.

-¿Tanto dinero?- preguntó curioso.

-Estoy dispuesto a invertir todo eso cuando involucra a mi estrella principal.

-¿Estrella principal?

-Mmm, no viste la porno que te regalé para tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

-No…- admitió avergonzado mientras oía la risa de sus amigos.

-Bueno, el actor de la película está trabajando en varios proyectos con nosotros, y deja muy buenas ganancias, así que no tengo ningún problema en invertir a su favor.

-Entiendo.

-Tu trabajo consistiría en ser un Fluffer para nuestra estrella.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Gabriel curioso.

-Oh Dios no- dijo Balthazar negando con énfasis- Ni de broma le darás ese trabajo a mi Cassie, ¡No puedes pervertirlo así!

-¿Qué es un Fluffer?-interrogó el moreno ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Como entenderás, estamos grabando varias horas al día y a veces debemos repetir una toma varias veces, un Fluffer es el encargado de mantener la erección del actor principal, ya sea de forma manual u oral.

El moreno se colocó rojo hasta las orejas mientras un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación unos segundos antes de que Gabriel se riera divertido y sacara otro chocolate de su bolsillo. Castiel se frotó la nuca bastante nervioso, ¿Cómo se supone que hiciera eso cuando ni siquiera lo había experimentado él? Era tan puritano (como solían llamarlo sus amigos) que jamás había pasado más allá de unos besos con otra persona.

-¿Y no se supone que hay pastillas u otras cosas para conseguir eso?- preguntó Anna curiosa.

-Sí pero me gusta mantener la esencia de mi trabajo y quiero todo natural, las pastillas son para jugar con Balthy en privado- éste sonrió.

-Idiota.

-En fin, si aceptas el trabajo hay otra cosa que debes saber, mi chico es algo difícil, además de que es arrogante como él solo, aunque nunca como yo, soy el maestro- los demás se rieron- La cosa es que él tiene la última palabra sobre si te quedas o no, ya he probado a cuatro personas pero nunca consiguen su cometido.

-¿Tan exigente es?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Sí pero lo compensa con su físico, es muy atractivo, Cas, así que no tendrás ninguna queja cuando lo veas.

-Lucy…

-Ese es el trabajo que tengo disponible y comenzarías este fin de semana, sábado y domingo estaremos grabando un cortometraje por una petición personal de un muy buen cliente, ¿Aceptarás el trabajo?

Castiel intentó hacer un lado su vergüenza y lo pensó con frialdad. El sueldo era bastante bueno para un trabajo de solo dos días, y ganaría lo suficiente para salir de su apuro económico. Le parecía algo bastante vergonzoso pero es un buen trabajo y no tendría que dedicarse a eso, solo sería una vez para salir de ese apuro. Solo una vez.

-Yo… lo haré…- dijo bajito.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- exclamaron sus amigos y su hermano mientras que Lucifer solo sonrió.

-¿Seguro, Cas?

-Sí… además… solo será en esta ocasión… para salir del apuro y luego buscaré otra cosa.

-Mmm, tienes razón, entonces lo harás.

-Sí…- confirmó sonrojado- Pero… yo no sé sobre esas cosas, Lucy… ya sabes… ni siquiera lo hago… yo…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-Sí, Balthy… solo será esta ocasión, luego buscaré otro trabajo más acorde a mi personalidad…

-Cassie.

-Sí quieres hacerlo yo te apoyo- dijo Gabriel disimulando su asombro- Te puedo enseñar algunas cosas y te mostraré unos videos.

-Sí… gracias Gabe…

-¿Estás seguro, Cassie?

-Sí, Balthy, puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, cariño- lo calmó Lucifer- Yo cuidaré del pequeño en el set.

-Mmm…

-Además está bien que aprenda de sexo, tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien que le guste y debe estar preparado.

-Lo sé…- suspiró- Solo prométeme que no te forzarás a hacer algo que no quieres, Cassie.

-Lo prometo, Balthy.

Su hermano parecía algo más tranquilo después de oír esas palabras y su preocupación se esfumó por completo cuando Lucifer le propuso matrimonio al término de la cena, y fijaron la fiesta de compromiso para mediados del siguiente mes. Quizás el mayor tenía razón y era buena idea que aprendiera más respecto al tema, fuera como fuera que resultara ese trabajo, le enseñaría bastante sobre el sexo y al final podría resultar productivo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review dani. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2**

Castiel respiró profundo antes de identificarse en la entrada del set para luego buscar a su amigo entre todas las personas que trabajaban ahí. Había pasado los últimos tres días aprendiendo todo lo referente al sexo homosexual y como se excitaban los hombres. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como cuando Gabriel le enseñó que era el sexo oral y le hizo una demostración con un consolador que compró en un sex-shop. Le hizo prometer y jurar por lo más sagrado que tenía que nunca iba a contar todo lo que hicieron en su habitación esos tres días y el mayor accedió a cambio de dos bolsas de chocolates.

-¡Cas!- alzó la vista hacia esa familiar voz y el mayor se acercó a él- Hola Cas, puntual como siempre.

-Lucy…

-¿Estás listo para esto?

-Eso creo…- intentó sonreír un poco pero solo fue un amago.

-Está es tu última oportunidad para retractarte.

-Lo haré, Lucy… dije que lo haría y así será.

-Buen chico, entonces vamos- lo llevó a través de un amplio pasillo- ¿Viste el vídeo que te di?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te pareció nuestro chico?

-Es…bastante lindo…

-En este momento está ensayando una escena, así que esperaremos que termine.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mayor lo empujó a una de las habitaciones y le indicó que guardara silencio. El moreno se sonrojó un poco al escuchar los gemidos de los dos hombres y luego de una pequeña lucha mental, fue capaz de mirar hacia la cama, tragando saliva con fuerza con la escena.

-Espera aquí, Cas- le susurró el mayor al oído antes de ir a hablar con la persona tras la cámara que estaba a la derecha.

El moreno mantuvo la vista fija en los dos actores sobre la cama. No podía ver muy bien la cara del rubio ya que se encontraba recostado mientras el otro sujeto lo cabalgaba con fuerza y ambos gemían pesadamente. Rápidamente comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo con la situación y a plantearse seriamente la opción de salir corriendo de ahí pero no alcanzó a hacerlo.

-¡Corten!- gritó una chica pelirroja que reconoció como Charlie, la asistente principal de Lucifer- Buen trabajo chicos, tomen un pequeño descanso y en cinco minutos grabaremos la escena, ¡Cas!- la chica se acercó a él sonriendo- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí.

-Sí… yo… he estado ocupado con las clases…

-Lucy me lo dijo, es tu último año ¿Verdad?- el fotógrafo asintió- Y tienes las mejores notas, eres todo un nerd pero bastante sexy.

-Charlie- sonrió.

-Si me gustaran los hombres ya me hubiera tirado sobre ti- le guiñó un ojo- Lo nerd se te perdona con lo guapo que eres.

-Gracias…

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar a Lucy?

-No… yo… voy a trabajar aquí…- susurró.

-Oh… Lucy me lo comentó por la mañana pero francamente pensé que bromeaba.

-Es cierto…

-Solo relájate, Cas, no es tan terrible como piensas- le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo- Además el rubito es bastante guapo.

-No está mal…

-¡Cas ven aquí!- lo llamó su amigo, quien estaba hablando con el actor.

-Relájate- acarició sus hombros- Y no te preocupes, lo harás bien.

El moreno asintió casi mecánicamente antes de ir hacia donde estaba el mayor hablando con el rubio. Éste lo observó de arriba abajo y se sintió algo intimidado por la intensidad de esos orbes esmeraldas. Lucifer acarició su espalda con suavidad en señal de apoyo.

-Voy a presentarlos, él es Castiel, tu nuevo Fluffer- el actor sonrió- Y él es Dean, el arrogante a quien tendrás que atender.

-No soy arrogante, solo digo la verdad- dijo con una voz profunda y sexy- ¿Acaso no soy el mejor?

-Claro que sí, eres mi chico favorito- respondió tomándolo por la barbilla- Cas no es como los anteriores, así que trátalo bien o me enfadaré y no querrás que tu jefe se enoje ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, tú nombre no es casualidad, Lucy, eres un hijo de puta cuando te enojas.

-Buen chico- le guiñó un ojo- Tienes cinco minutos antes de que comencemos a grabar, los dejo para que se conozcan.

Castiel quería suplicarle que no lo dejara solo con ese atractivo e imponente hombre pero no fue capaz de decir algo y mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa cálida mano lo tomó por la barbilla y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo, espero que dures más que el anterior y seas mucho mejor que él.

-Lo intentaré…- murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Qué eres de Lucy? Él solo me amenaza así cuando es algo serio o lo saco de quicio- sonrió.

-Mmm… es mi amigo…

-Oh, sí que es un hijo de puta mentiroso- replicó divertido- Le propuse un amiguito para el trabajo y dijo que no era bueno mezclar la amistad.

-¿Eh?

-Aunque tenía razón, era mi ex-ligue de una noche.

-Mmm…

-¿Estabas mirando la escena que vamos a grabar?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-Mmm… bien… -admitió avergonzado.

-Me alegra oírlo- se inclinó para susurrar- Siempre me han dicho que soy bueno en la cama, ¿Sabías que esa escena es muy real?

-¿Qué…?

-Me estoy follando a ese chico en la cama y lo disfruta tanto, que terminará corriéndose sobre mí- el moreno cerró los ojos sonrojado.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!- avisó Charlie a todo el set.

-Disfruta la escena, Cas- éste miró al rubio de reojo- Definitivamente eres el más lindo de todos los que ha contratado Lucy, eso me gusta.

El moreno lo siguió con la mirada y apreció ese cuerpo desnudo cuando se quitó la bata que usaba antes de colocarse solo un bóxer. El otro chico con quien grababa la escena se acercó a él con una sonrisa y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que Lucifer diera la orden de que comenzarían a grabar. Castiel se mantuvo en su lugar mientras observaba fijamente como iniciaban el rodaje y los dos hombres se besaban con lujuria para luego terminar sobre la cama desnudos. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada del rubio, quien estaba follandose a su compañero de turno. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Dean y se mordió el labio inferior al oír esos gemidos, ese hombre era demasiado erótico para lo que podía soportar y cuando llegó la escena final, tuvo que apartar la mirada o corría el serio riesgo de empalmarse por culpa de ese sensual rubio y sus excitantes gemidos.

-¡Corten!- gritó Lucifer acercándose a los actores- Han hecho un excelente trabajo, chicos, tomen un descanso mientras preparamos la siguiente escena, Cas- éste se acercó algo incómodo- Ayuda a Dean a limpiarse y acompáñalo un momento, más bien vigílalo, este rubito tiene la mala costumbre de perderse por ahí mientras devora una tarta.

-Sí, Lucy.

El rubio se colocó la bata de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la cuarta puerta de la derecha. Observó en silencio como el mayor se limpiaba antes de que se girara a él con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Te ha gustado la escena, Cas?

-Mmm…sí…- admitió avergonzado.

-Que bien, entonces ahora podrás hacer algo por mí- dejó caer su bata y se percató que estaba excitado.

-Dean…

-Deberías agradecérmelo- dijo tomándolo por la mejilla- Me esforcé bastante en guardar esto solo para ti- esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse aún más- Tu trabajo es atenderme, así que comienza.

-Yo…

-Te han contratado para esto, Cas y yo lo considero tu prueba, de esto depende si te quedas o serás el quinto Fluffer que pasa por este set.

-Dean…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Cas? Decide pronto, no estaré así por siempre.

El moreno tragó saliva con fuerza mientras meditaba sobre qué hacer. Gabriel ya le había enseñado todo lo teórico y realmente necesitaba el dinero, además de que se comprometió con ese trabajo. Observó fijamente al rubio antes de asentir.

-¿Qué… debo hacer?

-Realmente eres un inocentón, extrañamente eso me parece muy atractivo ahora.

-Dean…

-Dame tu mano.

El menor obedeció curioso a pesar de su nerviosismo. El rubio lo empujó contra la pared junto a la puerta y bajó su mano hasta llegar a su hombría. Castiel sabía que debía hacer, lo había visto en varios videos que le mostró Gabriel, así que comenzó a masturbarlo despacio mientras mantenía la vista en ese hermoso rostro.

-Mmm… buen chico…- el mayor mordisqueó su barbilla antes de atacar su oído derecho.

-Dean…- jadeó un poco.

-Más rápido, Cas… Mmm… eso es… lo estás haciendo muy bien… Aaaahhh… Más Cas… Mmm… Aaaahhh…

Los gemidos del rubio eran lo más excitante que había escuchado en su vida, y no se comparaban al vídeo que le regaló Lucifer para su cumpleaños. El rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido para generar más fricción y esas esmeraldas lo observaron teñidas de placer.

-Siiii Caaaass… Mmm… Oh sí…Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh…

El actor le dio un lascivo beso que lo dejó jadeando necesitado antes que esas cálidas manos se dirigieran a su pantalón desabrochándolo y el mayor lo masturbó despacio antes de tomar ambas hombrías. Castiel se sostuvo de sus hombros, lo observó fijamente y ambos volvieron a besarse lujuriosamente. El moreno jamás había experimentado algo tan placentero, y terminó llegando al primer satisfactorio orgasmo de su vida, estremeciéndose al oír ese ronco gemido sobre sus labios.

-Dean…- éste esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa antes de apartarse para tomar unas toallas de papel y limpiarse.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba para un chico virgen- se acercó a lamer sus labios- Asegúrate de limpiarte antes de salir, Cas- se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo- Por cierto- lo miró con una amplia sonrisa- La siguiente escena, te la dedicaré a ti.

Castiel se sonrojó al oír la risita del mayor y cuando se marchó, se apresuró en limpiarse antes de observarse al espejo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ni que ese hombre tan atractivo hubiera hecho eso con él en el baño pero no podía negar que fue más satisfactorio que había realizado. Después de varios minutos que consiguió calmarse y poder actuar como si nada, salió del baño en dirección al set, en donde se encontró con su amigo en el camino.

-Por fin te encuentro, estamos a punto de grabar la siguiente escena.

-Sí…

-¿Todo bien, Cas?- asintió despacio- Acabo de hablar con Dean y dijo que está muy satisfecho contigo, aunque es una pena, por fin encuentro un Fluffer que le agrada pero este trabajo no es para ti- suspiró- En fin, ya veré como lo arreglo después, ahora vamos.

El moreno lo siguió hasta el siguiente set que usarían, el cual recreaba una cocina. Observó en silencio como ambos chicos intercambian un par de palabras de rigor antes de pasar al coqueteo y posterior manoseo. Rápidamente comenzó a subir el calor en la habitación y cuando los dos actores estuvieron desnudos, el rubio empujó a su compañero de turno sobre la mesa circular antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Fueron solo unos breves segundos pero el actor miró en su dirección sonriendo con arrogancia antes de inclinarse a hacerle una felación al otro chico mientras lo preparaba con sus dedos. Rápidamente recordó las palabras que Dean le dijo en el baño "_La siguiente escena, te la dedicaré a ti_", ¿Acaso el rubio quería hacer eso con él? Se sonrojó un poco y apretó discretamente la mano contra su muslo cuando el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al ver como el actor se follaba a ese chico y de vez en cuando observaba en su dirección. Esa excitante tortura se prolongó más de quince minutos antes de que terminaran la escena de la cocina.

-¡Corten!- gritó Lucifer acercándose a los actores-Eso estuvo increíble, chicos, especialmente tú, Dean, puedo apostar lo que sea a que has dejado a medio staff con una enorme calentura que bajaran después- el rubio se rio.

-Gracias por el halago, jefe- éste le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse a los demás.

-¡Vamos a tomar dos horas para almorzar y aprovechen de bajarse la calentura, que este rubito ha dejado empalmado a varios!- los presentes se rieron- Come algo y descansa un poco, Dean, te quiero listo para la escena exterior.

-Siempre estoy listo, Lucy.

-Ese es mi chico.

Castiel fue a almorzar con su amigo pero apenas prestaba atención a la conversación en la mesa, ya que su mente insistía en recordar esa acalorada escena de la cocina y el encuentro excitante que tuvo con el mayor en el baño. No sabía muy bien que ocurría con él pero una vocecita en su cabeza le reclamaba que las cosas no podían acabar así y no podía dar marcha atrás cuando el propio rubio dio su aprobación para que fuera su Fluffer personal.

-Oye Lucy- lo detuvo por el brazo en el pasillo antes de salir a la localización exterior.

-¿Qué tienes Cas?

-Yo… quiero seguir trabajando.

-¿Eh?

-La paga es bastante buena al igual que los horarios… además tengo tiempo para cumplir con mis obligaciones en la universidad… así que… si no te molesta, me gustaría seguir trabajando aquí.

-¿Quieres seguir siendo el Fluffer del rubito?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí…- respondió bajito.

-Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con eso, Cas, de hecho, me harías un favor pero primero díselo a Balthy, no quiero que se enfade conmigo o piense que te estoy obligando a hacer esto.

-Lo haré… pero de todas formas es mi decisión y quiero hacerlo.

-Perfecto, entonces prepararé un contrato y serás otro miembro oficial del equipo durante el primer semestre. Si todo funciona bien, renovaremos el contrato, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, gracias, Lucy.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a su amigo a la siguiente locación. Quizás cometía un error al quedarse como fijo en ese trabajo pero se sentía completamente cautivado por ese atractivo rubio y quería descubrir hasta donde llegarían las cosas entre ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3**

Castiel no se equivocó en pensar que su hermano pondría el grito en el cielo cuando le dijera sobre sus planes de continuar trabajando con Lucifer.

-¡Habías dicho que solo sería una vez! ¡Solo lo harías este fin de semana!

-Sí pero… es un buen trabajo, Balthy.

-Si es por el dinero.

-No es solo eso- respondió mirándolo- Los horarios que propone Lucy son convenientes para mí y puedo trabajar sin descuidar mis estudios.

-Cassie…

-Ya no soy un niño, Balthy, voy a hacerlo te guste o no, solo quería que lo supieras.

-No estoy de acuerdo, y tú- indicó a su pareja- No sé qué le has metido a Cassie en la cabeza pero arregla esto o nuestro compromiso se termina y me largo de aquí- su hermano se marchó muy molesto a la habitación.

-Dios, no entiendo por qué hace tanto escándalo- dijo el mayor suspirando- Espera aquí, Cas, hablaré con él.

Su amigo se fue por el pasillo y aguardó unos breves minutos antes de ir por el pasillo también pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Balthazar, que sonaba bastante molesto para su gusto.

-No es solo un trabajo- dijo casi gritando- Tienes a mi hermano siendo la puta de ese sujeto, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Lo vas a meter en una de esas películas de cuarta que haces?

-Un momento, Balthy- pidió tranquilamente el mayor- Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, tú me conociste así, desde un comienzo te dije que mis planes después de terminar mis estudios eran dedicarme al cine porno gay.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no hables como si lo que hago fuera lo peor.

-Lucy…

-Yo jamás he menospreciado lo que haces, admito que soy algo especial pero te enamoraste de mí así, al menos eso espero.

-No quise decir eso, cariño, sabes que te apoyo en lo que haces y más de una vez nos divertimos en el set- el mayor se rio-Es solo… que no me gusta que mi pequeño haga esto.

-No es un niño, Balthy, entiendo que lo has cuidado todo este tiempo pero Cas ya es un adulto y sabe lo que quiere.

-Lucy…

-Deberías estar orgulloso de que ha comenzado a tomar el control de su vida y ya no depende de ese idiota que tienes por padre.

-Lo sé…

-No estoy diciendo que Cas hará esto por siempre pero ahora quiere hacerlo y valerse por sí mismo, ¿Le negarás la oportunidad de ser autosuficiente?

-Mmm…

-¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando comenzaste a ganar las cosas por ti mismo?

-Bien… Lucy…

-Todas esas experiencias te ayudaron a madurar, bonito, ahora es el turno de Cas de vivirlas y nosotros estaremos apoyándolo.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, tienes tus aprensiones con esto pero tienes dos cosas a tu favor.

-¿Cuáles?

-Cas es un buen chico que jamás haría algo malo- su hermano se rio.

-Es cierto, mi niño es demasiado inocente y puritano- el moreno sonrió.

-Y lo segundo a tu favor, es que me contaron por ahí que el jefe de tu chico es jodidamente atractivo, simpático, sexy y está loquito de amor por cierto enfermero, además de que adora a su hermanito menor y lo considera su familia.

-Y la familia se cuida- dijo Balthazar- Lucy, perdóname por lo que dije, te amo mucho y no podría estar lejos de ti.

-Yo tampoco, Balthy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Castiel regresó a la cocina con una sonrisa, al menos su hermano parecía más dispuesto a aceptar su decisión y lo confirmó así cuando los dos mayores regresaron al cabo de unos minutos. Balthazar lo abrazó cariño antes de mirarlo.

-¿Quieres hacer esto, Cassie?

-Sí.

-Bien… ya eres adulto y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones… solo prométeme que te cuidarás y no harás algo que no quieres.

-Lo prometo, Balthy.

-Ese es mi chico- le dio un beso en la frente- ¿En qué momento creciste tanto, pequeño?

-Balthy- se rio.

-Siempre serás mi chiquitín.

-Ya es suficiente de tu complejo de hermano- intervino el mayor divertido- Ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre y huele delicioso.

-Hice tu comida favorita, Lucy, después de mí- el menor se rio.

-Ese es mi chico.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer día en el set, Cassie?

-Mmm… Ilustrativo…

-El rubito quedó bastante conforme con él- dijo el mayor sentándose- Por fin está satisfecho.

-¿Te hizo algo, Cassie?- éste recordó lo que pasó en el baño.

-Es un trabajo, Balthy, no va a follar, solo tiene que mantener al rubito listo para las tomas cuando sea necesario.

-Yo conozco esa carita, Cassie, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada…

-Déjalo tranquilo, Balthy, no te va a contar todo lo que hace con el rubito.

-Mmm… supongo que tienes razón.

El moreno se sintió muy aliviado de que su hermano dejara el tema de lado y el resto de la cena fue bastante amena.

El domingo por la mañana llegó a las nueve al set, ya que era el plazo final para terminar de grabar el cortometraje antes de que pasara a edición. Ese día tenían programado cerca de seis escenas de sexo diferentes, de la cual dos eran tríos.

-¡Cas!- lo saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Hola bonito, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, ¿Sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir?- el moreno ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión- Uno de los clientes regulares del negocio ha pedido una película especial, así que tendremos trabajo durante toda la semana, serán cuatro días de rodaje en diferentes localizaciones y Lucy ya me dijo que tomarás el trabajo a medio tiempo.

-Sí… lo haré hasta terminar mis estudios, no quiero seguir dependiendo de Balthy… él ya ha hecho bastante por mí.

-Eres tan maduro, Cas, ahora entiendo por qué Balthy te sobreprotege tanto- el moreno se rio- Vamos al primer set y te contaré las escenas que grabaremos hoy.

-Sí, Charlie.

El moreno se sonrojo un poco cuando se enteró que la primera escena que grabarían sería un trío en la ducha. Una palmada en su trasero hizo que diera un pequeño saltito antes de observar al rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Hola Cas.

-Dean…

-¿Cómo estás para el trabajo de hoy?

-Bien…

-Ven, te enseñaré donde grabaremos, tenemos unos minutos antes de que comencemos.

-Mmm…- se vio arrastrado hasta una habitación que había sido acondicionada para la grabación.

-¿Te gusta el lugar, Cas? Los tres tendremos que caber en esa pequeña ducha, ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

-Mmm…- tragó saliva con nerviosismo cuando el mayor comenzó a susurrar a su oído.

-Tienes que hacer tu trabajo, Cas, pronto comenzaremos a grabar y debo estar listo.

Castiel asintió despacio para desabrocharle el pantalón antes de acariciarlo sobre el bóxer. Se sentía algo cohibido con esa mirada esmeralda sobre él pero también algo excitado al recordar lo que pasó ayer en el baño. Con timidez tomó la hombría del mayor y lo observó cuando escuchó su risa.

-¿Qué es gracioso…?- preguntó bajito.

-Tú-respondió besando su mejilla- ¿Habías hecho esto antes, Cas?- éste negó despacio- ¿Lo has hecho contigo mismo?- negó avergonzado- Lo suponía, eres mucho más inocentón de lo que pensaba.

-Dean…

-Está bien, yo tengo mucha experiencia y te enseñaré algo ahora- lo empujó contra la pared para luego pegarse tras su espalda.

-Dean… espera…- lo detuvo al sentir como desabrochaba su pantalón.

-Tranquilo, no te follaré pero debes cumplir con tu trabajo y te enseñaré a hacerlo.

-Dean…

-Definitivamente eres mi favorito de todos los que ha traído, Lucy.

El moreno gimió cuando sintió esa mano sobre su virilidad y afirmó las manos en la pared mientras miraba de reojo al rubio, quien comenzó a frotarse contra su trasero al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Dean…- jadeó despacio.

Su boca dejó de responder y solo se abría para gemir cada vez más fuerte. Era extraño todo lo que producía ese rubio en él, y lo era aún más, que le permitiera hacer todo eso. Su hermano se enfadaría mucho si lo supiera pero no quería detenerlo. Esa mano se movía con experticia sobre su hombría y su cuerpo se tensó por completo antes de apretar los dedos contra la pared al llegar a un placentero orgasmo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrar y jadeaba pesadamente para recuperar el aliento.

-Mmm… eres un chico bastante lujurioso, Cas.

-Dean…- lo miró sintiéndose muy satisfecho.

-Acabo de encontrar algo muy bueno para excitarme- el moreno se dio la vuelta curioso-Mira como me has dejado- el menor bajó la vista para apreciar la evidente erección del rubio- Dios, estoy demasiado caliente.

-Dean…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Ve a decirle a Lucy que comencemos pronto o terminaré solo.

El moreno se arregló la ropa para luego salir del cuarto rápidamente a buscar a su amigo y el resto del equipo. Mientras miraba la primera parte de la escena, en donde los tres actores se manoseaban entre sí y uno de ellos le hacía una felación al rubio, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, ya que esa magnífica erección era obra suya y eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Buen trabajo, Cas- susurró el director a su oído.

-Lucy…

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa detrás de escena, se queda ahí.

-Lucy…

-Estoy bastante complacido con tu desempeño, Cas-le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Cuando terminemos con todas las grabaciones ven a mi oficina, hay algo que quiero decirte y prefiero hacerlo en privado.

-Sí Lucy.

Castiel tuvo que volver a asistir a Dean cuando iban en la cuarta escena y lo observó atentamente mientras los demás preparaban todo lo necesario para la siguiente escena, que sería sexo en un auto. Aprovechó que aún faltaban unos minutos antes de iniciar la grabación y le trajo una barra de cereal al mayor.

-Ten.

-Gracias, Cas- lo devoró en segundos- Mmm, delicioso.

-¿Estás cansado? Han sido bastantes escenas en un día.

-Hemos llegado a hacer diez escenas en un día.

-¿Tanto?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy toda una maquina ¿Verdad?- alzó las cejas con coquetería y el menor sonrió- Se supone que serían dos días de grabación pero el cliente se colocó algo pesadito y uno de los actores se enfermó, Lucy iba a cancelar el proyecto pero lo convencí de lo contrario, la reputación es importante en este negocio y Lucy no solo es el director, también es mi amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con él?

-Dos años pero nos conocimos antes.

-¿Antes?

-Lucy estaba trabajando en un proyecto compartido con otros dos directores extranjeros, él fue bastante amable conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Por eso no dudé en unirme a su negocio cuando me lo propuso.

-Suena como si hubiera algo más detrás- el actor sonrió y le susurró al oído.

-Cuando seas capaz de chupármela te lo contaré.

-Dean- se sonrojó al instante.

-Eres tan inocentón, Cas.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!- anunció Lucifer.

-Gracias por la barra de cereal- le guiñó un ojo.

Castiel observó atentamente como grababan la escena y anotó mentalmente que le preguntaría más al respecto a su amigo, ya que sentía curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido. Cuando terminaron de grabar el cortometraje, le llevó la bata al rubio y éste la aceptó sonriendo.

-Gracias, Cas, ¿Tienes planes para ahora?

-¿Eh?

-Iremos a beber algo con unos chicos- señaló a dos de los actores con quienes había grabado durante el día y tres miembros del staff- Y luego vamos al club del centro, es un lugar fantástico, Cas, ¿Quieres venir?

-Mmm…

-Será divertido- dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros- Y te ayudará a entrar en ambiente.

-¿A dónde crees que llevas a Cas?- preguntó Lucifer tomando a su amigo por brazo- ¿Tan rápido quieres pervertirlo, Dean?

-Estaba siendo un buen chico, Lucy, lo quería llevar de fiesta.

-Claro que no, tus fiestecitas son orgías y otras cosas que Cas no tiene por qué ver.

-Eres un aburrido, Lucy, estoy seguro que Balthy aceptaría feliz.

-Pronto seré un chico casado- le enseñó su anillo.

-Entonces te haré la mejor despedida de soltero y luego te colocarás el habito, puritano- le enseñó el dedo de en medio antes de sonreír- Me están esperando, nos vemos, chicos.

-Ese idiota, definitivamente debió ser un conejo en otra vida, no se cansa de follar en todo el día- el moreno se rio-Vamos, Cas, hay algo que quiero contarte sobre el siguiente trabajo.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Cómo conociste a Dean? Él dijo que trabajaron juntos en un proyecto compartido pero no quiso decirme más.

-Oh, prometí que guardaría el secreto.

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza curioso.

-Lo siento, Cas pero le di mi palabra a Dean, así que tendrás que preguntárselo a él, solo te diré que es un idiota pero en el fondo es un buen chico, bastante bueno.

-Lucy…

Antes de salir de la habitación con su amigo, se volteó al set, observando como el rubio hablaba con uno de los actores antes de darle un lascivo beso mientras miraba en su dirección.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927, (ya se develará el secreto del rubio, que también conoce Lucy :) y Green. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 4**

Castiel terminó de escribir su trabajo antes de guardar sus cosas y devolver los libros a la biblioteca para marcharse al paradero cercano a la universidad. Esa tarde comenzarían a grabar la siguiente película por encargo y a diferencia de la primera, está tendría una pequeña complicación extra.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio entrar- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?

-Bien, siento llegar un poco tarde pero estaba terminando un trabajo.

-No te preocupes por eso- lo calmó con una sonrisa- El rubito está en la habitación de descanso, Lucy dijo que fueras con él.

-Entiendo.

Se marchó por el pasillo buscando el cuarto que le indicó Charlie. El día anterior, su amigo había hablado con él al respecto, explicándole que el actor tenía ciertos problemas para conseguir mantenerse excitado con una mujer. No quiso explicarle más al respecto, ya que era obvio que sabía algo pero él tampoco insistió, no era de su incumbencia. Golpeó dos veces a modo de anunciarse antes de entrar.

-Hola Dean- él rubio estaba recostado sobre el sillón mientras dormitaba- ¿Dean?- Se acercó en silencio al notar que se movía inquieto mientras murmuraba algo inentendible- Dean despierta, oye.

-Mmm…

-Dean- lo sacudió por el brazo- Dean despierta, ¡Dean!

Esas esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe y durante unos segundos, estaba seguro que distinguió miedo en ellos. Ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando esas manos lo tomaron por la cintura antes de atraerlo, quedando sobre el mayor.

-¿Dean?- éste parpadeó unos segundos antes de que ese atisbo de miedo se esfumara por completo.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué haces encima de mí?

-Tú me empujaste, Dean… creo que tenías una pesadilla.

-Oh… lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa que le pareció un tanto triste- Es una costumbre que tengo con mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, es menor que yo por cuatro años.

-Y él…él…- no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

-¿Si se dedica al cine gay?- el moreno asintió despacio-No, mi enano está en la universidad, es su último año de abogacía y realiza la práctica en uno de los mejores buffet de la ciudad.

-Vaya, debe ser muy inteligente.

-Es todo un nerd- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Él sabe que trabajas en esto?

-Por supuesto, de lo contrario follaría con un antifaz ¿No lo crees?- el menor sonrió-Lucy ya te lo dijo ¿Verdad? Mi problemita con las mujeres…

-Sí, lo hizo- lo observó fijamente- Pensé que Lucy solo filmaba porno gay.

-Así es pero este cliente quiere agregar algo de variedad y pidió dos escenas de tríos que incluyen una mujer.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora filmaremos una de ellas… y te necesitaba aquí.

-Dean.

-Tienes que hacer tu trabajo, Cas.

El moreno asintió despacio luego contemplar ese hermoso rostro antes de inclinarse a besarlo tímidamente mientras sus manos descansaban en la cintura ajena. El rubio no hizo ademán de quejarse o iniciar un contacto mucho más lascivo, de hecho cerró los ojos y le permitió continuar. Castiel acarició su abdomen bajo la camiseta para luego trazar un camino de besitos por su cuello. A pesar de que su trabajo consistía en mantener al actor excitado para que pudiera realizar las tomas, en ese momento tenía la impresión que Dean quería todo lo opuesto y necesitaba a alguien que le diera calma. Guiándose por su intuición, volvió a subir hasta sus labios y los besó suavemente antes de abrazarlo y afirmar su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Cas…

-Lo siento…

-Mmm… ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente puritano?

-Dean… lo siento… es mejor que me— el rubio acarició su espalda.

-Yo lo supe en cuanto te vi, Cas… tú no eres como lo demás.

-Dean.

-Eres un buen chico- dijo besando su frente- Y eso me gusta.

-Dean…

-Estás calentito, Cas.

El mayor cerró los ojos para seguir dormitando y Castiel llevó una mano a su hombro para acariciarlo despacio. Un ruido llamó su atención e intentó moverse lo menos posible hasta que el recién llegado entró en su campo visual.

-Lucy- susurró.

-Estaban tardando mucho- respondió bajito y sonrió- Regresaré en quince minutos más.

-Lucy.

-Después hablaremos, Cas.

El moreno permaneció en esa posición hasta que el rubio comenzó a despertar adormilado y lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír. Castiel correspondió su gesto y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Qué hora es, Cas?

-Las siete y media.

-Mierda, tendríamos que estar en el set a esta hora, Lucy se va a enfadar.

-Está bien, él vino hace un rato, aún tenemos cinco minutos.

-Oh, ya veo, de todas formas tenemos que ir.

-Sí… yo… mi trabajo...

-Ya lo has hecho, Cas.

-Pero aún no te has- el mayor le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-Ya me has dado lo que necesitaba, aunque solo falta algo.

El rubio le dio un apasionado beso para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación. El moreno lo siguió en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se grabaría la siguiente escena del trío en la cama. En ningún momento apartó la vista del mayor y se sobresaltó cuando sintió esa mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, él está bien, Cas.

-Eso no es cierto- susurró.

-No lo pienses tanto- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Si confía en ti te lo dirá.

-Ni siquiera me conoce- dijo bajito.

-¿Y? Tú tampoco a él pero eso no evita que te sientas preocupado.

El resto del día estuvo pendiente de Dean, asegurándose de que comiera algo y ayudándole a aliviar la incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba a solas con la chica, quien no perdía ocasión para coquetear con él. Al final de la grabación, el moreno se acercó a ellos colocándose su chaqueta.

-¿Tan rápido te irás? Pensé que te irías de fiesta.

-Me encantaría, Lucy pero hoy cenaré con mi hermano, quiere una noche familiar a la semana- el fotógrafo sonrió- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Nos vemos, Dean- se despidió el menor suspirando.

-Ven conmigo, Cas, no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que te cuente un par de cosas ¿Verdad?

-Sí- siguió a su amigo hasta su oficina y se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo- Bien, pregunta.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Hace cuatro años trabajé en un proyecto compartido con dos directores extranjero y Dean fue el actor principal.

-Eso ya lo sé, es todo lo que él me ha dicho.

-Fue un trabajo de cuatro días pero al segundo noté algo curioso, Dean es bastante apasionado en lo que hace pero las escenas que debió filmar con un chico, ya que era un cortometraje con toques bisexuales- el menor asintió- El cliente quería algo especial en esa escena y la chica sería la dominante pero no pudimos realizarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento pero no puedo entrar en detalles, se lo prometí a Dean y sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué más puedes contarme?

-Yo fui el único que entendió lo que ocurría y conseguí convencer a mis colaboradores de cambiar la escena, al final el trabajo se completó muy bien y no volví a saber más de Dean hasta hace dos años, él había creado una muy buena reputación en este ambiente, así que es bueno tenerlo en el equipo.

-Ya veo.

-Te daré un consejo, Cas, no fuerces las cosas con él, Dean es como un pequeño gatito erizado y si intentas acariciarlo de improviso, te rasguñará.

-Lucy.

-Ahora vamos, Balthy me llamó a medio día y tendrá una deliciosa cena para nosotros.

-Sí.

El resto de los días que quedaban para terminar la película, en ningún momento el rubio intentó algo sexual, solo se limitaba a llevarlo durante las horas libres a la habitación de descanso para dormir con él. Cuando el último día terminó, Lucifer le indicó que lo acompañara a buscar al actor al cuarto, quien se estaba colocando su chaqueta.

-Hey, ¿Ocurre algo, Lucy? No me digas que tendremos que repetir otra toma.

-Para nada, rubito, has estado muy bien como siempre.

-Lo sé- respondió con su habitual arrogancia.

-Quiero que olvides tus ligues y fiestas del viernes por la noche.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es mi fiesta de compromiso y quiero que vengas.

-Cierto, por fin le pediste matrimonio a Balthy.

-Ya sabes que no soy un chico fácil, ¿Vendrás?

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería.

-Bien, y puedes traer a Sammy, no lo he visto hace semanas.

-Y no lo verás, no le gusta este tipo de lugares.

-Pero tú trabajas aquí- dijo Castiel curioso.

-Yo soy su hermano mayor, tiene aguantarme aunque no le guste- bromeó tomando su bolso- Ya me voy, nos vemos el viernes.

-A las siete- agregó el mayor- Y no llegues tarde.

-A la orden, jefe- se dirigió a la puerta pero regresó sobre sus pasos- Casi lo olvido- le dio un beso en la mejilla al menor- Nos vemos, Cas.

-Hasta luego, Dean…

El rubio se marchó del cuarto y Castiel se colocó rojo al oír la risa de su amigo.

El viernes llegó bastante rápido, terminó de arreglarse para luego esperar en la entrada del edificio hasta que Gabriel vino a recogerlo en su auto para llevarlo al departamento de la parejita, en donde tendrían una fiesta íntima con sus amigos cercanos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera semana de trabajo, Cas?

-Bien… no era tan terrible como pensaba…

-¿Y has aprendido cosas nuevas, Cas?

-Sí…- respondió avergonzado.

-Ese es mi chico.

-No me molestes…

-Lucy me dijo que invitó al rubito sexy a la fiesta.

-Sí… es bastante atractivo.

-¿Eh? Mmm, ¿Lo encuentras lindo?

-Es… atractivo- dijo bajando la vista mientras recordaba lo ocurrido los últimos días y sus siestas en esa habitación- Ronca cuando duerme y antes de despertar, hace un ruido parecido a un ronroneo- sonrió recordándolo- Luego abre sus ojos adormilado y parece un niño.

-Lo has conocido bien estos días.

-Gabe…- se sonrojó de nuevo- No me molestes, idiota…

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la parejita, estaban por entregarles los obsequios después de saludarlos pero se dieron cuenta que el resto de los invitados estaba con sus chaquetas puestas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Vamos a ir al lugar de la fiesta- dijo Lucifer tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Pero cariño, se supone que tendremos algo íntimo, con nuestros amigos.

-Y así será, bonito pero nada impide que lo celebremos como corresponde y tengo el lugar perfecto para eso, Charlie, Dean y Sam nos verán allá, así que vamos.

Los cinco subieron al automóvil de Lucifer y éste condujo manteniendo el misterio hasta que estacionó en un aparcamiento cercano y les indicó que caminar las dos cuadras que faltaban.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Balthazar curioso.

-Es una sorpresa, cariño, cierra los ojos.

-Lucy.

-Hazlo, cariño, confía en mí.

-Sí.

El mayor lo abrazó por la espalda para guiarlo en el camino y Castiel miró el lugar con curiosidad antes de entraran. Jamás había estado en ese bar pero se sorprendió un poco al notar que todo estaba vacío y decorado para la ocasión.

-¿Listo para mirar, Balthy?

-Sí, quiero ver tu sorpresa, Lucy.

-Adelante, abre los ojos.

El moreno no entendió mucho pero cuando su hermano reconoció el lugar, esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazar con fuerza a su pareja y besarlo varias veces. Gabriel y Anna parecían igual de confusos que él.

-¿Nos perdimos algo, chicos?- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-Este lugar es especial para nosotros- explicó Lucifer- Aquí fue donde conocí a Balthy por primera vez, ese día vine a juntarme con unos amigos pero no llegaron y cuando estaba por marcharme, este lindo chico entró por la puerta.

-Esa noche me escapé de la casa y le mentí a papá diciéndole que iría a terminar un trabajo a casa de un compañero.

-Y terminaste- dijo el mayor divertido- Terminaste en mi mano después de la excelente paja que te hice.

-No has cambiado ni un poquito desde el día en que nos conocimos- sonrió cariñosamente mirando a su pareja- Bueno, si has cambiado, ahora me amas mucho más.

-Tienes toda la razón, cariño- se besaron sonriendo.

-Siempre me sorprendes, Lucy- dijo Anna abrazándolos- Balthy estaba en lo cierto, eres un ternurita en el fondo.

-Hoy tendremos este lugar solo para nosotros- afirmó el director- Hay barra libre y muy buena música, así que diviértanse chicos, estamos muy felices de celebrar esto con ustedes, nuestra familia.

El mayor colocó la música para bailar con su pareja. Castiel fue a la barra para tomar una copa de whisky y observó a sus amigos bailaban en la improvisada pista pero toda su atención se dirigió a la entrada cuando vio al trío de recién llegados, centrando toda su atención en el rubio.

-Dean- dijo Lucifer yendo hacia ellos- Al fin llegas, ya estábamos comenzando sin ustedes.

-Eso veo- respondió el actor sonriendo y lo abrazó antes de hacerlo con Balthazar- Felicidades por su compromiso, ya era hora que Lucy te lo pidiera.

-Gracias rubito, mi chico es un poquito lento en lo referente al amor.

-No te he escuchado quejarte cuando te hago el amor- respondió sonriendo-Aún no conoces a Gabe, él es mi amigo desde el instituto- el aludido se acercó a saludar- Él es Dean- éste estrechó su mano.

-Un gusto conocerte, Gabriel.

-Igualmente, rubito- el actor observó al moreno.

-Hola Cas.

-Hola Dean- saludó con una sonrisa antes de mirar al menor a su lado.

-Él es mi lindo hermanito menor, Sam.

-Hola- saludó cortésmente.

-Bien, vamos a divertirnos, beban lo que quieran chicos, hay barra libre, así que aprovechen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 (Los chicos irán paso a paso, solo Lucy le correrá mano a Balthy después XD), Christiell (Jajaja, a mí me encantó esa parejita cuando la leí, por eso incluyo LucyxBalthy en mis fics :) y Krish2014 (El rubito tiene un secretito que se revelará más adelante, Cas está encantado con su trabajo XD) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 5**

La parejita volvió a bailar riéndose y se percató que Gabriel se iba a sentar a una de las mesas con el pequeño Winchester para conversar animadamente. Él se dirigió a la barra por otro whisky cuando el rubio se sentó en el taburete junto al suyo.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Sammy está con Gabe, Charlie con Anna.

-Y yo estoy solo, así que vienes a hacerme compañía- completó sonriendo.

-No, prefiero estar contigo- le guiñó un ojo.

-Dean…

-Te ves lindo sonrojado, Cas.

-Lucy me dijo… que el siguiente proyecto es un cortometraje… el miércoles…

-Sí, tendré que esperar todo estos días para volver a verte.

-¿Eh…? Por favor… no juegues conmigo…

-No estoy jugando- respondió serio- Dormí muy bien contigo.

-Dean…

-Gracias Cas… por lo que hiciste durante el rodaje.

-No hice algo, Dean…

-Claro que sí- lo miró fijamente.

-De nada…

-Eres un buen chico- el menor volvió a sonrojarse- Lucy mencionó que estabas en la universidad ¿Qué estudias?

-Fotografía… voy en mi último año.

-Eso suena divertido.-Es algo que me encanta… siempre me ha gustado mucho.

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos.

-Mmm… no del todo…- bajó la vista- Mi mamá murió cuando era un niño y mi papá… piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Oh.

-Mi hermano y mis amigos son los únicos que me apoyaron cuando decidí estudiar fotografía… y son los únicos que lo hacen ahora…

-¿Tú papá también…?

-No… él decidió hacer cuenta que no tiene hijo cuando descubrió una fotografía donde salía besando a un amigo.

-Ya veo.

-Hizo lo mismo con Balthy, lo echó de la casa apenas se enteró que le gustaban los hombres.

-Es un idiota, Cas, no es capaz de ver el maravilloso hijo que tiene.

-No me interesa, me basta con tener el apoyo de mi hermano y mis amigos.

-¿Por eso comenzaste a trabajar con nosotros?

-Sí, necesito pagar la universidad y el departamento.

-Oh… por dinero…

Castiel percibió algo de tristeza en la mirada del mayor y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Dean lo observó por varios segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es cierto que lo hice por reunir el dinero pero eso fue al comienzo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se supone que solo lo haría una vez, eso bastaría para salir del apuro y conseguir otro trabajo pero decidí continuar un poco más.

-¿Por qué? Si es que puedes decírmelo.

-No lo sé… supongo que me impresionaste gratamente la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te vas a reír de mí pero lo que hemos hecho…ya sabes… lo del baño y los besos… yo nunca lo he hecho con otra persona- admitió avergonzado- Sí… soy un puritano… mis amigos me lo dicen a diario…

-Cas.

-No sé muy bien por qué decidí continuar pero no me molesta y a ti tampoco te incomoda.

-¿Es esta una rara confesión de amor?- el moreno se colocó más rojo- Solo bromeo, Cas, relájate.

-Dean…

-A mí me alegra que te quedaras- lo miró con seriedad- Eres la tercera persona con quien puedo dormir sin sentirme incómodo.

-¿Tercera?

-Mi hermanito y mi mejor amigo… aunque él es como un hermano mayor para mí, así que eres la primera persona con quien puedo dormir bien y eso que apenas nos conocemos.

-Dean.

-Será nuestro secreto ¿Vale?- el moreno sonrió.

-Vale.

-¿Quieres bailar, Cas?

-Yo… no sé hacerlo.

-¿Y qué? Estamos aquí para divertirnos y celebrar a la parejita, no para ser bailarines profesionales o presentarnos en el municipal.

-Dean…

-Vamos, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Terminó cediendo ante esas esmeraldas y fue a la pista de baile junto al mayor. A pesar de que nunca había tenido mucha coordinación, se estaba divirtiendo bastante en compañía del rubio y se olvidó por completo de todas sus aprensiones. Después de largos minutos, ya no podía seguir bailando pero el actor no quería dejarlo ir y lo mantuvo sujeto por la cintura.

-Una canción más, Cas.

-No, Dean, me duelen los pies, jamás en mi vida había bailado tanto.

-No seas malito, una más.

-Dean…

-Puedo suplicarte si quieres- le susurró- ¿Me arrodillo y te suplico? O me podría arrodillar para enseñarte otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó algo agitado.

-Lo que has visto un montón de veces en el set.

-¿Qué he visto…?

-Mis labios alrededor de tu hombría- el moreno jadeó despacio.

-Dean…

-Siempre me miras fijamente cuando estoy grabando y no tienes idea de cómo me calienta.

-Dean… por favor…

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué quieres, Cas?

-Chicos- un carraspeo hizo que se separaran- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Balthy…

-Vamos a bailar, Cassie, Lucy no deja de correrme mano y terminaremos follando en el baño o en una de las mesas.

-Balthy.

-Te lo robaré un par de canciones, Dean.

-Adelante, Balthy- dijo sonriendo- Estoy bastante sediento.

El moreno fue a bailar con su hermano mayor pero no apartó la mirada del rubio, quien estaba en la barra charlando con Lucifer. Balthazar giró con él para que quedara de espaldas hacia donde se encontraba el parcito.

-Oye Cassie, parece que te has vuelto muy cercano a Dean.

-Es agradable…

-¿Solo eso?

-Balthy…

-¿Ha intentado hacerte algo en el set?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Balthy, es un trabajo.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Entonces?

-No, Balthy, no me ha obligado a hacer a algo, y si tanto te importa, tampoco se la he chupado.

-¡Cassie!- gritó el mayor atrayendo todas las miradas.

-¿Qué?

-No digas esas cosas… tú no eres así.

-Es parte de mi trabajo, Balthy y por favor deja de tratarme como un niño, sé cuidarme muy bien.

-Cassie…- el menor suspiró abrazándolo.

-Siempre has sido y serás mi mayor apoyo, Balthy y te adoro por sobre todas las cosas.

-Yo también, Cassie.

-Pero tienes que dejarme crecer, yo estaré bien, si ahora soy una buena persona, es gracias a ti.

-Cassie.

-No te preocupes, Balthy, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas, ahora confía en mí y no te preocupes, si algo sucede te lo diré.

-Mi Cassie, has crecido tanto- dijo con una sonrisa- Lo siento, sé que es tu trabajo y lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias Balthy-éste le palmeó el hombro.

-Ve a bailar con el rubito y yo voy por mi chico.

Ambos se dirigieron a la barra, descubriendo al parcito que estaba susurrando algo para luego reírse estruendosamente. Castiel entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, al contrario de su hermano, quien abrazó al mayor por el cuello.

-¿De qué hablan, Lucy?

-Nada, cariño.

-Dímelo, no seas malito- pidió besando su mejilla.

-Lucy quería que te hiciera un bailecito como obsequio.

-Mmm, suena bastante tentador, lo vería encantado, Dean pero tengo la impresión que no hablaban de eso.

-Te lo diré pero no te enfades- dijo el mayor girándose para abrazarlo- Varias veces haz mencionado que el rubito es bastante atractivo y yo te puedo asegurar que es el mejor, así que quería que fuera el vedeto de tu despedida de soltero.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo harías, Dean?

-Con mucho gusto, Balthy.

-¿Te gustaría cariño? El rubito es genial y tiene muy buenos movimientos, Cas lo sabe de primera fuente.

-Yo… es cierto…- admitió apenado.

-Si lo dice mi Cassie entonces lo creeré- sonrió- Y lo que pasa en la fiesta se queda ahí, nada de acusarme con Lucy si me porto mal- el mayor se rio.

-Te castigaré de todas forma, cariño, tendré el látigo listo.

-Idiota, vamos a bailar- miró a su alrededor- Oigan chicos, ¿Lo han notado? Gabe se fue al rinconcito con Sammy.

-Y están bastante cerca-agregó Lucifer.

-A ver- Dean se levantó entrecerrando los ojos- Más le vale a Gabe que se comporte, porque si se sobrepasaba con mi hermano, se las verá conmigo.

-Otro chico con complejo de hermano- dijo el director divertido.

El resto de la fiesta fue bastante divertida para el moreno, especialmente porque pasó gran parte de la noche en compañía del rubio. A media noche hicieron un brindis por la parejita antes de que ambos intercambiaran sus votos para colocarse los anillos.

-Mi Lucy, la primera vez que conocimos en este lugar, pensé que jamás había visto a un hombre más atractivo en toda mi vida y ahora puedo decírtelo, yo me enamoré a primera vista de ti- el mayor sonrió- Y ahora que llevamos todos estos años juntos, puedo reafirmar que eres el hombre de mi vida, y siempre vas a ser mi pervertido favorito, haces mis días muy felices con el simple acto de estar a mi lado.

-Y siempre lo estaré, Balthy.

-Lo sé, cariño- le colocó el anillo sonriendo- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Solamente Gabe sabe que mi gran sueño es convertirme en el mejor director de películas porno- el aludido asintió sonriendo- Al menos así lo era hasta que te conocí, Balthy, porque todo lo que deseo ahora, es estar a tu lado por muchos años más y que me sigas haciendo la persona más feliz del mundo. Lo que me ocurrió se podría llamar amor a primera follada- los demás se rieron- Pero con el tiempo descubrí al maravilloso chico que hoy tengo frente a mí y solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz, Balthy, solo tú- le colocó el anillo besándolo- Eres mi musa, Balthy.

-¡El beso! ¡El beso!- corearon sus amigos y la pareja lo hizo.

-Yo haré el primer brindis por la pareja- dijo Gabriel alzando su copa- Conozco a Lucy del instituto y siempre ha sido un pervertido sádico que solo busca divertirse pero Balthy lo cambió, y ahora es un pervertido fetichista sádico solo con él- los demás se rieron- Y Balthy, eres un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero por eso te quiero tanto y te has vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos. Sé que ambos serán muy felices juntos porque se aman y se complementan el uno al otro, salud por los novios.

-Salud- dijeron los demás.

-Yo también quiero decir algunas palabras- Castiel alzó su copa- No soy muy bueno con esto pero aquí voy… ya todos saben que Balthy y yo somos completamente diferentes… yo soy el puritano de la familia- sus amigos se rieron- Y cuando conocí a Lucy, me pareció el hombre más raro que había visto en mi vida pero cuando me enteré de lo que hacía… Dios… pensé que me daría algo de la vergüenza…

-Mi Cassie- dijo su hermano divertido.

-Pero fuera de todo eso, cuando conocí más a Lucy, comprendí porque mi hermano se enamoró de él y que no podría estar con alguien mejor, siempre lo has cuidado, protegido y lo valoras como si fuera el tesoro más importante del mundo- sonrió- Una persona que es capaz de amar así a Balthy y que yo quiero como un hermano mayor, estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos y sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, siempre van a contar con mi apoyo y cariño, los quiero mucho a los dos- alzó su copa- Salud por los novios.

-Mi Cassie- el mayor fue a abrazarlo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente- Gracias mi niño, yo también te quiero mucho y me alegra que quieras tanto a Lucy.

-Puritano o no, te queremos igual, Cas- dijo el director abrazándolo- Y eso te hace lindo, pequeño.

-Lucy.

El resto de la velada fue bastante divertida y estuvieron celebrando hasta la madrugada el compromiso de la pareja. Cuando se despidieron en la entrada, se percató que Gabriel intercambiaba números telefónicos con Sam antes de despedirse amistosamente.

-Parece que mi hermanito hizo un nuevo amigo- dijo el rubio a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Gabe es un buen chico.

-Si tú lo dices te creeré.

-Dean.

-Nos vemos el miércoles, Cas- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Y espero que podamos terminar la conversación que Balthy interrumpió antes de llevarte a bailar- se sonrojó al comprender lo que decía y asintió despacio- Realmente eres muy diferente a todos los demás… y eso me gusta- sonrió- Nos vemos, Cas.

-Nos vemos, Dean…

Observó como el par de hermano junto con Charlie subían al impala y suspiró. Ahora iba a pasar el resto del fin de semana ansioso porque llegara el miércoles para volver a ver al rubio y continuar esa interesante plática que su hermano intervino dejando inconclusa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por su review Aorii5927 (Balthy habrá interrumpido la conversación pero no podrá interrumpir otras cosas :) Aún estoy escribiendo el fic, hasta el momento llevo 14 capítulo y contando. Gracias por leer mis fics :) y rafparra (Me alegra que te gusten ambas historias :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 6**

Castiel acompañó al rubio a almorzar para luego ir a la sala de descanso, en donde se recostó sobre el sillón y le hizo una seña con la mano. El moreno fue a su lado sin dudarlo y se ganó sobre él suspirando.

-Dean.

-Estoy cansado, despiértame diez minutos antes de grabar.

-Sí, Dean.

Permaneció en silencio mientras miraba al mayor, jamás se cansaría de contemplar ese hermoso rostro dormido. Había estado todos esos días ansioso hasta tuviera que trabajar de nuevo. Era evidente para él que sentía una fuerte atracción por el actor y anoche tuvo un interesante sueño.

-Dean…- acarició su mejilla con suavidad antes de dejar dos dedos en sus labios- Dean…

-¿Es esto una proposición?- preguntó el mayor abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

-Mmm… lo siento…- se disculpó algo sonrojado.

-No me molesta, Cas, es una buena forma de despertarme y ahora debo prepararme para trabajar.

-Dean…

Observó al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios en un cariñoso beso mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su acompañante intercambió de lugares para luego mirarlo divertido.

-Sigues siendo muy inocentón, Cas.

-Dean…

-Nosotros tenemos una plática pendiente, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí…- se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría, Cas? ¿Te gustaría sentir mis labios alrededor de tu hombría?

-Mmm…- el mayor se rio al mismo tiempo que le abrió el pantalón.

-Buen chico- le bajó el bóxer- Mira lo excitado que estás por un par de palabras.

-Dean… yo… se supone que yo debo…

-Y lo harás pero primero te enseñaré cómo.

-Dean… tenemos cinco minutos… y debes estar listo para la siguiente… Mmm…- gimió cuando esa mano comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¿No lo sabes, Cas? Eres increíblemente erótico y tu vocecita cuando llegas al orgasmo, Dios, no tienes idea de lo caliente que me deja.

-Dean…

-Tenemos poco tiempo, así que aprovechémoslo muy bien.

Castiel ni siquiera pudo preguntar qué haría, ya el mayor se acomodó para quedar con el rostro a la altura de su virilidad y le dio un lametón que lo hizo estremecerme. Se afirmó sobre sus codos para mirar mejor que es lo que haría y su cuerpo vibró cuando esa boca tragó su hombría mientras esa lengua lo lamía de una forma demasiado erótico.

-Dios… Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh… detente…- pidió sin convicción- Dean por favor… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Mmm…

Esa boca hacía maravillas tragándolo y esa lengua experta estaba lamiéndolo con maestría antes de algo realmente espectacular, que lo hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo antes de arquear la espalda gimiendo sonoramente. Jamás en su vida había experimentado sensaciones tan placenteras como en ese momento y volvió a recostarse, dejándose llevar.

-¡Aaaahh Dean…! Mmm… Aaaahhh…Más… por favor… Aaaahhh…- al cabo de unos minutos ya no podía soportar lo que hacía esa lujuriosa boca y apretó una mano contra el respaldo del sillón- Deaaann… por favor… voy a correrme… apártate…- suplicó gimiendo- Deeeaannn… Mmm… Aaaahhh…- esa boca terminó enloqueciéndolo y arqueó un poco la espalda- ¡Deeaaannn!

El orgasmo fue demoledor y mucho más placentero que cuando el rubio lo masturbó con su mano en el baño. Ahora había sido mil veces mejor y se sentía muy satisfecho. Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, abrió los ojos que en algún momento cerró y se encontró con esas esmeraldas teñidas de placer.

-Dean…

-¿Has aprendido como se hace, Cas?

-Dean…

-Ya estoy listo, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí.

El moreno lo siguió hasta el set y observó en silencio como realizaban la toma de sexo en la ducha. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando el rubio comenzó a hacerle una felación a su compañero de turno, ya que sabía de primera mano lo que eran capaces de provocar esos labios y esa lengua.

-¿Y es sonrisita?- preguntó Lucifer en un susurro- ¿Te estuviste divirtiendo, Cas?- éste se sonrojó- Lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa- Estaba seguro que tus motivos para quedarte no eran solo el buen sueldo.

-Lucy…

-Y después de lo que vi en la fiesta, definitivamente hay una chispa entre ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algo pasa entre ustedes, no había visto a Dean tan cercano con alguien en el set.

-Mmm… soy su Fluffer…

-No es eso, Cas, si solo fueras su Fluffer, no dormiría contigo en la sala de descanso, y no de la forma sexy.

-Lucy…

-A ti te agrada, Dean ¿Cierto?

-Sí… es divertido y me gusta cuando… dormimos juntos… bueno, él duerme y yo lo miro…

-Jajajajaja- se rio bajito- Eres un voyerista, Cas.

-No me molestes, idiota…

El cortometraje solo duraría un día pero él no podía quedarse hasta la noche, ya que a las cuatro tenía que asistir a una clase. Esperó que terminaran la escena del baño y fue donde el rubio llevándole una bata para que se cubriera.

-¿Ya te vas, Cas?

-Sí, tengo una clase de tres horas.

-Suena aburridísimo- el moreno sonrió- Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

-Nos vemos, Dean- el actor le dio un besito en la mejilla como solía hacerlo.

-Hasta luego, Cas.

Buscó a su amigo para avisarle que se iría y se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa que no se borró el resto del día. Al final el rubio había tenido razón y la clase resultó muy aburrida.

-Eso es todo por hoy- dijo el profesor- Recuerden la tarea de la siguiente semana, quiero un álbum de doce fotografías sobre un sentimiento o emoción que ustedes escogerán, quiero que sean originales y osados, este es su último año para probar lo bueno que son. Nos vemos, chicos.

Castiel salió pensativo del lugar para luego ir a la biblioteca y revisar algunos libros que pudieran darle una idea sobre qué hacer pero su mente lo traicionaba divagando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas con el actor en la sala de descanso.

-Concéntrate, Cas- susurró para sí mismo.

Finalmente pidió dos libros antes de tomar el metro que lo llevaría de regreso a su departamento pero jamás esperó que su padre estuviera ahí cuando abriera la puerta. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio.

-Cuida tu tono conmigo, Castiel, soy tu padre.

-¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que dijiste que ya no tenías hijos.

-Lo estuve pensando y vine a darte otra oportunidad, entiendo que fue culpa de Balthazar que te comportaras de esa forma, así que si te disculpas, te perdonaré

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Si quieres seguir estudiando y viviendo aquí, necesitas dinero- respondió con cierta arrogancia- Y dudo que quieras seguir siendo un mantenido y depender de tu hermano.

-Para tu información, estoy trabajando y no necesito que pagues algo, puedo hacerlo yo solo- dijo serio- Ahora vete y deja la llave, no quiero que regreses aquí.

-Eres un malagradecido, Castiel.

-No me interesa seguir escuchándote, por favor vete.

-¿Y en que estás trabajando?

-Eso no te incumbe, por favor márchate.

-Estás cometiendo un grave error.

-No, no lo estoy.

Su padre se marchó dando un portazo y Castiel cerró la puerta con seguro antes de suspirar. Cuando a su padre se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y estaba claro que no dejaría de molestarlo. Decidió olvidar eso y fue al cuarto para estudiar un poco.

El moreno estuvo ansioso hasta que llegó el viernes y fue al set a las cuatro, después de que terminaran sus clases. Tenía una idea sobre qué hacer para su trabajo pero involucraba a cierto rubito que le quitaba el sueño y no quería molestarlo con su petición.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Charlie recibiéndolo en la entrada.

-Bien, gracias, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien, tenemos trabajo seguro hasta el mes siguiente y son grandes proyectos, Cas.

-Eso es genial.

-Sí, por cierto, Lucy va a contratar a otro actor como fijo, lo conocerás la semana siguiente, tenemos un trabajo grande el fin de semana, así que haremos un viaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Un viaje a dónde?

-A la playa, es una petición de un muy buen cliente que pagará bastante bien por esto, aunque no lo culpo, porque cuando los dos están en la pantalla, es candente.

-¿Los dos?

-El rubito y el nuevo actor, bueno, ya hemos trabajo con él pero tú lo conocerás pronto- revisó los papeles que traía en la mano hasta dar con una fotografía- Mira, es él.

-Mmm, es bastante atractivo.

-¿Verdad que sí? Se llama Benny y tiene muy buena química con Dean, aunque es esperable ya que son muy buenos amigos.

-Ya veo… gracias por avisarme, Charlie.

-Lucy quiere que vayas a su oficina, tiene algo que decirte.

-Vale.

Fue directo al despacho de su amigo y golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, encontrando al mayor en compañía de su hermano. Éste lo saludó con un cariñoso abrazo para luego besar su mejilla con suavidad.

-Hola Cassie.

-Balthy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fuimos a almorzar con Lucy y como llegabas temprano hoy, queríamos darte la noticia primero.

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntó curioso.

-Ya fijamos la fecha de la boda, será dentro un mes y a ambos nos gustaría que tú llevaras los anillos.

-¿De verdad?- la pareja asintió y abrazó a su hermano antes de hacerlo con el mayor- Estoy muy felices por ustedes, chicos.

-Va a ser algo íntimo- continuó Balthazar- Solo con nuestros amigos…

-¿Invitarás a papá…?

-No, Cassie… no quiero que haga un escándalo en la ceremonia, ni mucho menos que vuelva a ofender a Lucy de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Hermano…

-No te coloques, triste- pidió el mayor dándole un cariñoso beso- Sé que en el fondo te gustaría que tu padre estuviera presente, a mí me gustaría que los míos lo estuvieran pero eso no ocurrirá.

-Lucy…

-Sin embargo, tenemos una familia fantástica ahora, ¿No lo crees? Y con ellos presente, compartiendo nuestra felicidad, eso es todo lo que importa.

-Te amo, Lucy- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también, Balthy.

-No olviden que estoy aquí…- pidió el moreno algo sonrojado por la intimidad que reinaba en la habitación.

-Lo siento, pequeño- su hermano lo abrazó sonriendo- Tenemos bastante que hacer este mes, yo quiero una gran fiesta después de la boda- dijo en un puchero.

-Y la tendrás, cariño- aseguró el director- Te daré todo lo que quieras.

-Lucy, eres una ternurita- le guiñó un ojo- Bien, ahora me voy, mis chicos tienen trabajo que hacer, nos vemos por la noche, ven a cenar con nosotros, Cassie.

-Claro, Balthy.

El enfermero se despidió de su pareja con un beso antes de marcharse sonriendo. Castiel se sentó frente al mayor, estaba realmente feliz por la boda de ambos, sabía perfectamente cuánto su hermano lo amaba y era algo reciproco.

-Oye Lucy, Charlie me dijo que el fin de semana las grabaciones serán en la playa.

-Sí, el cliente quiere acción en la arena, así que haremos un viajecito la semana siguiente.

-Ya veo.

-También conocerás a nuestra nueva contratación, su nombre es Benny Laffite y es un muy buen amigo de Dean.

-¿Tan cercano son?

-Sí, trabajé en dos proyectos con ellos, medio año después de que Dean se unió al negocio, los chicos tienen mucha química en el set y es la única persona con quien el rubito baja sus defensas y es el pasivo.

-¿Qué…?- entrecerró los ojos- Entonces las grabaciones en la playa.

-Sí, el rubito será el pasivo y me vino de maravilla que Benny comenzara a trabajar de nosotros, de lo contrario Dean se hubiera negado.

-Oh… ¿Ellos son algo…?

-No lo sé, Cas, Dean solo me ha dicho que es un muy buen amigo, si no mal recuerdo, se conocen desde pequeños, por eso confía tanto en él.

-Ya veo…

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Sí…

-Ok, ve a buscar a Dean, está descansando- el moreno se levantó- Comenzamos en cinco minutos.

-Sí.

Se dirigió a buscar al rubio y lo encontró dormido sobre el sillón. Se sentó al borde del sillón y procuró no despertarlo mientras lo contemplaba fijamente. Por alguna razón, le sonaba a más que una simple amistad lo que había entre Dean y Benny pero quizás era solo sus ¿Celos? Ensombreciendo sus pensamientos.

-Mierda…- se inclinó para acariciar ese bello rostro- Dean- lo movió despacio- Dean despierta.

-Mmm…- el actor hizo un ruidito similar a un ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos- Cas…- sonrió adormilado y lo tomó por la nuca- Hola, Cas- lo iba a besar pero el moreno se apartó levantándose- ¿Cas?

-La escena se grabará dentro de cinco minutos, por favor levántate.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó bostezando antes de sentarse- ¿Pasó algo, Cas?

-Nada…

-No soy idiota, nunca has rechazado uno de mis besos.

-Ni que fueras la gran cosa.

-¿Eh?

-Seguro que Benny podrá besarte cada vez que quieras…

-¿Lucy te lo dijo?- Castiel le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

-Apresúrate, tienes trabajo…- estaba por salir pero el rubio lo aprisionó entre sus brazos contra la puerta.

-Mírame, mírame Cas- éste se giró suspirando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esto es una escenita de celos?- el moreno se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista.

-No digas tonterías…

-Estás celoso- afirmó sonriendo- Mmm, nadie me había hecho una escena de celos.

-Dean…

-¿Crees que hay algo entre Benny y yo?- asintió despacio- Él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, la persona que te dije que es como un hermano mayor para mí.

-Oh… ¿Te referías a Benny?

-Sí.

-Mmm…

-Jajajajaja, eres lindo celosito, Cas.

-No me molestes, idiota…

-Nunca te había visto molesto, ahora entiendo por qué Balthy dice que eres una ternurita.

-Idiota, me voy- iba a salir pero se lo impidieron.

-Perdón, no te enojes, si quieres saber algo solo pregúntamelo.

-Dean…

-Para que veas que no miento, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas- dijo con coquetería- Aprovecha, Cas.

-Mmm- recordó el trabajo de la semana siguiente- Hay algo… que me gustaría pedirte…

-Dímelo.

-¿Podrías… ser mi modelo para unas fotografías?

-¿Modelo?

-Sí… tengo que hacer un álbum de fotografías y me gustaría que tú fueras el modelo.

-Mmm, nunca lo había hecho pero ya que tú me lo pides, lo haré.

-Gracias, Dean…

-Ahora vamos a trabajar, Cas.

El mayor le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación y el moreno lo siguió con una sonrisa, ni él entendía esa supuesta escenita de celos que hizo pero estaba feliz de que el rubio hubiera aceptado ser el modelo para sus fotografías.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (Por lo general publico las continuaciones cada tercer día, ya que suelo escribir los fics completos antes de comenzar a subirlos, así no tengo que dejar pasar varios días cuando aún no escribo el siguiente capítulo -3- y como este no lo termino, voy con más calma XD así que paciencia, paciencia. Oh sí, aprovecharan muy bien su tiempo mientras hacen las fotgrafías para el trabajo de Cas :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 7**

Castiel se aseguró de tener todas las cosas listas para la llegada del rubio. Ya tenía pensado el tema de su álbum pero primero quería consultarlo con su modelo, ya que era algo íntimo y ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de llevarla a cabo. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Dean.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias- ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente- Mmm… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh claro…- se hizo a un lado avergonzado- Perdón… por favor pasa.

-Nunca me cansaré de verte sonrojado.

-Dean…

-Bonito departamento, ¿Vives solo?

-Sí…mi hermano solía quedarse conmigo los fines de semana pero Lucy consiguió que hiciera a un lado su complejo.

-Jajajajaja, me imagino, es bastante creativo- el menor sonrió.

-Siéntate por favor, Dean, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias pero luego aceptaré una cerveza.

-Ok…

-Y bien, cuéntame sobre tu trabajo.

-Sí… el profesor nos pidió un álbum de quince fotografías para la clase del miércoles pero yo quería terminarlo pronto y… tampoco quería molestarte en tus días libres…

-Gracias por tu consideración pero ya te dije que quería ayudarte, así que no es molestia.

-Gracias Dean- sonrió mirándolo- Tenemos que escoger una emoción o sentimiento para representarlo en las fotografías.

-Suena interesante, ¿Ya escogiste alguna?

-Mmm…

-Tu cara me dice que sí, anda, dímelo.

-Dean… es que…

-No me voy a enfadar, Cas, tampoco me sentiré ofendido con lo que me pidas.

-Es que… no sabía cuál escoger al comienzo pero cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que tú fueras el modelo… pensé en todo lo que hemos hecho… bueno… tú me has hecho… y me has enseñado… por eso pensé en algo como los pecados capitales… y entonces… pensé que sería buena idea… la…

-¿La lujuria?- completó como pregunta el mayor.

-Sí…- dijo sin mirarlo- Pero no tienes que hacerlo, podemos pensar en otra…

-Lo haré- dijo divertido- Lo haré encantado, Cas, y es lo que mejor conozco.

-Dean…

-No te preocupes, no me siento ofendido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, me halaga que pienses eso de mí, significa que soy bueno en mi trabajo.

Castiel lo miró con timidez cuando sintió esa cálida mano en su mejilla derecha antes de que lo besaran apasionadamente. El rubio lamió sus labios para luego apartarse con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Dean…

-¿Comenzamos?

-Sí… iré por mi cámara.

Se apresuró en traer su herramienta de trabajo antes pensar en donde harían las primeras tomas y tener un modelo tan atractivo no le ayudaba a decidirlo con facilidad. Para su suerte, el rubio le facilitó las cosas y se quitó se abrió la camisa.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?

-¿Qué…?-preguntó sonrojado.

-No, pervertido- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Luego podemos follar si quieres pero podemos hacer algunas tomas ahí.

-Mmm… sí…

-¿Sí a las tomas o a follar?- el moreno se colocó más rojo-Jajajajaja, solo estoy bromeando, Cas, o tal vez no.

-Dean…

-¿En dónde está tu cuarto?

-La segunda puerta a la izquierda…

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de seguirlo hasta la habitación. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que creía realizar las fotografías, ya que el rubio estaba sacando a flote todo su lado erótico y lujurioso, lo cual lo ponía en riesgo de acabar empalmado. Consiguió hacer estupendas tomas en la cama y luego fueron a la cocina, en donde cada objeto que tomaba el mayor se convertía en algo increíblemente excitante para él. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas haciendo las fotografías por toda la casa y luego las revisó en la computadora junto al rubio.

-Y bien, señor fotógrafo, ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión?

-No puedo quejarme, mi modelo es perfecto- respondió mirando fascinado la pantalla- Son muy buenas, Dean.

-No sabía que tuvieras un ego tan grande, Cas.

-No me refiero a eso, eres bastante fotogénico, Dean y transmites mucho con tu mirada.

-Cas.

-Todas me encantaron, es una lástima que solo deba escoger doce.

-Bueno, el resto las puedes guardar para ti- le susurró al oído- Con semejante belleza tras la cámara, era imposible que no me excitara.

-Dean…

-¿Ya te dije cómo me caliento cuando me miras tan fijo?

-Mmm…

-Mira esa fotografía- indicó en la que salía sobre la cama, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro descansaba en su muslo derecho, ¿Lo notaste, Cas? Se ve que estoy empalmado, así que no la uses y guárdala para tu colección privada.

-¿Es cierto…?

-Sí, puedes guardarla.

-No me refiero a eso…- el rubio lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Es cierto que… te excitas cuando te miro…?

-Mucho, Cas- tomó su mano- Compruébalo tú mismo.

El moreno se dejó guiar hasta la hombría del rubio y la notó dura bajo su pantalón. Apenas podía creer que ese sensual hombre se fijara en él de esa forma. No dudó ni un segundo en besarlo, al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón para luego bajarle el bóxer, apreciando esa gran erección.

-Dean…

-¿Te gusta, Cas? Porque es exclusiva responsabilidad tuya.

-Mmm…

-Y se me ocurre una forma de aprovechar muy bien esto.

-Dean…- el actor lamió su oído antes de susurrar.

-¿Quieres sentir algo mucho más placentero que la última vez, Cas? ¿Quieres que te folle?

-Mmm… yo…

-Es una buena compensación por el trabajo, Cas.

-Dean…

-¿Quieres, Cas?

-Sí…

-Ese es mi chico.

El mayor comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente antes de quitarle la ropa, dejándolo desnudo. No podía negar que no quería que se detuviera y terminó mandando su parte racional de paseo, dedicándose a sentir todo lo que ese cautivante rubio causaba en él. Fue así como ambos terminaron en la cama de su habitación, besándose con lujuria mientras se acariciaban mutuamente.

-Dean…

-Shhhh, yo me encargaré de todo, tú solo debes disfrutarlo.

-Dean…

-Te daré el mejor momento de tu vida, Cas…

Observó como el mayor sacaba un sobrecito de su pantalón para luego abrirlo con sus dientes antes de sonreír y aplicar el lubricante sobre sus dedos. El moreno tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tranquilo-susurró sobre sus labios- No te lastimaré, Cas, nunca has tenido sexo ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso- dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas- Yo estoy feliz de ser tu primera vez.

-Dean…

-Y te aseguro que lo disfrutarás-dio un respingo al sentir la fría viscosidad en los dedos del mayor acariciando su entrada.

-Dean…Mmm…

-Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo, no te heriré, Cas, si quieres que me detenga, solo debes pedirlo.

-Dean…

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No…

El actor le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios antes de comenzar a penetrarlo despacio con un dedo. Cuando el segundo dedo incursionó en su interior, se tensó un poco pero el rubio se encargó de relajarlo y tragó su virilidad con gula.

-¡Aaaahhh Deeeaaann! Mmm… Dios… Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Mmm… Aaaahhh Dean…

Esa boca hacia maravillas y la incomodidad que sentía fue rápidamente cambiada por oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos no pudo seguir aguantando lo que hacía esa experta lengua y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que jadeaba pesadamente.

-¿Todo bien, Cas?- miró al mayor.

-Sí… perfecto…- sonrió de satisfacción.

-Me alegra oírlo y todavía falta lo mejor, Cas.

-Dean…

-Necesito follarte ahora, Cas o me dará algo porque me has dejado increíblemente caliente- esas palabras lo hicieron reír.

-Quiero que me folles, Dean… por favor…

-Y eso voy a hacer.

Se afirmó en sus codos para observar como el mayor se colocaba el preservativo antes de aplicar lubricante sobre él. Admiró la gran erección que tenía el rubio y su cuerpo se tensó un poco pero la risa del rubio captó toda su atención.

-No tengas miedo, Cas, no te dañaré y te aseguró que cuando la tengas dentro, no querrás que te la saque.

-Dean…- sonrió.

-Mmm… el único avergonzado soy yo… eres tan inocentemente erótico que creo que no duraré ni un minuto antes de correrme.

-Dean.

-Dios… creo que me correría con solo mirarte.

El rubio se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo tomó por los muslos para comenzar a penetrarlo despacio al mismo tiempo que gruñía. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos hasta que el mayor se quedó quieto.

-Dean…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… hazlo… follame…

El mayor comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad y se inclinó para besar sus labios con posesividad. Castiel lo abrazó por el cuello mientras gemía incesantemente. Al comienzo fue incomodo pero se sentía increíble y Dean tenía razón, ahora no quería que se lo sacara. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápido y al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio llegó al orgasmo gimiendo su nombre sensualmente.

-Dean… Aaaahhh…- éste lo miró con una perezosa y satisfecha sonrisa.

-Es curioso ¿Sabes?- dijo jadeando- Llevo años haciendo porno y eres la primera persona con quien me corro apenas en unos minutos.

-Dean…

-Me siento como un adolescente- el menor se rio- Pero aún no terminamos, mi inocente chico se ha vuelto a excitar con la follada y debo hacerme cargo de eso.

-Yo…

-Quiero que te corras.

El rubio volvió a embestirlo con fuerza, tocando ese punto en su interior que lo hacía estremecerse y gemir sin control. Esa mirada esmeralda fija en él fue lo último que necesitó para llegar al segundo orgasmo de esa tarde, manchando ambos abdómenes.

-Cas… Mmm…

-Dean…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… fue increíble- dijo dándole un perezoso besito en los labios- Eres increíble…

-Y tú eres el chico más erótico que he visto en mi vida… me hiciste parecer un adolescente y no la estrella del porno que suelo ser.

-Dean- se rio.

-¿Está bien si nos quedamos aquí un momento? Me siento tan satisfecho que no quiero levantarme todavía.

-Claro, Dean.

El mayor se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Castiel lo abrazó para mantenerlo cerca, sonriendo cuando el rubio afirmó la cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos. Apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzara a roncar ligeramente, el moreno permaneció observándolo mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño. Tener sexo con Dean, era una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido. Cuando el reloj sobre el velador marcó las siete, se levantó procurando no despertar al rubio y fue a la sala de estar por su ropa para luego ir a preparar la cena con una sonrisa. No tenía planeado que la velada fuera así pero le encantó todo lo que pasó. El ruido del timbre llamó su atención y fue a abrir con una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre? Pensé que estaba claro que no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Me puedes explicar que mierda es eso de que Baltazar se casará con ese sujeto?- le enseñó una carta en su mano- Esto llegó a mi oficina por la mañana.

-No entiendo que quieres que te explique, es lo que es, Balthy y Lucy se casarán dentro de un mes.

-No puedo creerlo, ese bastardo terminó corrompiéndolo por completo con sus asquerosos vicios.

-Eso no es cierto, papá, ellos se aman mucho y si no quieres verlo, es tu problema.

-¿Qué te pasó, Castiel? Tú eras un niño tan correcto, tan bueno y mírate ahora, te estás volviendo un torcido como tu hermano- negó despacio-Tú madre estaría tan decepcionada.

-Se equivoca, señor, de hecho, ella estaría muy decepcionada de usted por cuidar al maravilloso hijo que tiene- Dean apareció en el umbral de la puerta solo en bóxer.

-¿Y ese hombre? ¿Qué mierda hace este hombre desnudo en el departamento?

-Padre…

-¡¿Te estás acostando con él?!

-Yo…

-Así que eres un maricón igual que tu hermano, que decepción, eres una vergüenza Castiel.

El moreno bajó la vista con tristeza y escuchó los pasos de su padre acercándose. A pesar de que sabía lo que haría, no hizo un ademan de apartarse cuando el mayor alzó la mano para abofetearlo pero el golpe jamás llegó, ya que el rubio lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo!

-Eres un cobarde- respondió Dean serio- Solo un bastardo cobarde sería capaz de golpear a alguien, y más aún si es su hijo.

-¡Suéltame, infeliz!

-La única decepción aquí eres tú, que en vez de amar a tus hijos, eres capaz de golpearlos y tirarles mierda encima.

-Bastardo.

-Perdóname, Cas pero con un padre como este, estarás mucho mejor sin él.

-¡Suéltame!- el mayor se liberó de su agarre- Bien Castiel, quédate con esta puta pero olvídate por completo de mí, yo no tengo hijo y no tendré otro maricón más- lo miró fijamente- Desearía jamás haberte tenido, Castiel, nunca debiste nacer si serías un maricón, eres un—

El moreno observó llorando como Dean le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Zacarías, tirándolo al suelo antes de levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa y fruncir el ceño muy molesto.

-Escúchame, bastardo, me importa una mierda quien seas o lo que seas pero no vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a Cas, él es un chico estupendo y no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un maldito bastardo del siglo pasado. Cas estará mucho mejor sin ti, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tiene amigos que lo adoran y un hermano que lo aprecia y lo ama, en cambio tú, te vas a quedar muy solo y será exclusivamente tu culpa- lo empujó afuera del departamento- Y no vuelvas por aquí o te daré una paliza, bastardo.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Dean lo protegiera de esa al oír las crueles palabras de su padre. El rubio se acercó a él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos antes de besar su frente cariñosamente.

-Llora si quieres, Cas, no te hace bien quedarte con esa tristeza.

-Dean…- lo abrazó llorando- Mi papá…

-Lo sé, Cas y entiendo lo mucho que te duele que se comporte como un idiota pero por favor no dejes que te afecte- lo tomó por las mejillas- Tienes un hermano genial que te adora por sobre todas las cosas, unos amigos que te quieren mucho y harían lo que fuera por ti. Tú no escogiste a tus padres pero si a la familia que tienes ahora.

-Dean…

-Por eso no quiero que llores por alguien que no lo vale.

-Es… mi papá... aunque sea un idiota…

-Lo sé pero la familia es aquella que siempre está contigo cuando más lo necesitas, en esos momentos donde crees que todo es mierda, ¿Quién ha estado a tu lado en esos momentos?

-Balthy… y los chicos…- respondió sollozando.

-Y ellos seguirán estando ahí para ti, Cas, puedes llorar ahora pero quiero que lo recuerdes después… ese hombre no tiene idea del maravilloso hijo que tiene.

-Dean…

-Realmente eres único, Cas y no me gusta verte llorar por alguien que no lo vale.

-Dean… ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo hoy?

-Claro que sí, Cas.

Abrazó al mayor con fuerza y éste lo estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos, repartiendo besitos por su rostro y sin dejar de decirle lo maravilloso que es.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fics y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (Cas guardará varias fotos en su colección privada -3-. Dean será Top y sub en el fic, aunque yo lo prefiero como lo último XD) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 8**

El moreno observó con curiosidad la escena. Ese viernes por la tarde preparó su bolso para el viaje y fue al set, en donde se reunirían. Cuando llegó, estuvo hablando con el rubio un momento pero luego llegó un hombre en compañía de Charlie y Dean fue corriendo a abrazarlo con una amplia sonrisa. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el recién llegado era Benny Laffite, el nuevo actor que se uniría al negocio.

-Por fin llegó- dijo su amigo- Ahora sí estamos todos.

-Él es Benny ¿Cierto?

-Así es, Cas, vamos a saludarlo- los dos se acercaron y se percató que los dos actores permanecían abrazados.

-Hola Benny.

-Lucy- el recién llegado lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Debes estar cansado.

-Para nada, no te preocupes, además dormiré cuando lleguemos a la cabaña.

-Es bueno que te hayas unido al equipo, ahora habrá alguien que controle al rubito- éste sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo mantendré tranquilo a este chico,

-Él es Castiel, está trabajando con nosotros.

-Es mi Fluffer- aclaró Dean divertido- Y es muy bueno en lo que hace- el moreno se sonrojó.

-Oh, ya veo, hola Castiel, soy Benny, un gusto conocerte- estrecharon las manos.

-Igualmente.

-Bien chicos, vamos a las furgonetas, llegaremos por la noche a la cabaña y mañana temprano comenzaremos a trabajar.

Subieron a una de las tres furgonetas y para su sorpresa, el rubio se sentó a su lado. Después de que el mayor se había quedado en su departamento hace unos días, intercambiaron números telefónicos y hablaban bastante seguido.

-No pensé que Lucy pudiera encontrar un Fluffer para ti, eres bastante exigente- dijo Benny, quien iba sentado frente a ellos.

-Cas es un chico muy especial- sonrió- Y es tan inocente que lo hace lindo.

-Dean…

-Tengo sueño, despiértame cuando lleguemos, Cas.

-Sí, Dean.

El rubio afirmó la cabeza en su hombro y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba roncando ligeramente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para acariciarle el cabello con cariño hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención.

-Pareces bastante cercano a Dean- dijo el mayor.

-Sí, somos amigos.

-Yo diría que más que eso- miró al mayor fijamente.

-Es mi amigo y me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles.

-Oh, vaya, es bueno ver que tienen una estrecha relación en solo un mes.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No es lo que insinúo, es lo evidente, tú estás enamorado de Dean, se te nota en la cara.

-Yo…- desvió la vista.

-No te culpo por eso, él es un chico fascinante y condenadamente atractivo.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Es mi amigo y me ha apoyado en momento difíciles.

El moreno lo miró fijamente al comprender el significado oculto en esas palabras. Era evidente que ese hombre también tenía cierto interés en el rubio y eso no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sabes las escenas que rodaremos?

-Más o menos…

-¿Y sabes que yo soy el único con quien Dean es el pasivo?

-Lucy me lo dijo… y Dean también me contó un poco.

-¿Y qué te contó?

-Que te quiere mucho- el mayor sonrió- Te quiere como un hermano mayor.

-Mmm.

-Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir sus cordiales palabras pero compórtense- pidió Lucifer conduciendo- Fue buena idea estar solo los cuatro aquí, así que dejen de pelear por quien quiere más al rubito y seamos profesionales.

-Lucy.

-Benny es el mejor amigo de Dean y siempre han sido muy cercano, en todo aspecto, incluyendo el sexual- el actor sonrió con arrogancia- Y Benny, a pesar de que apenas va un mes, Dean le tiene mucho aprecio a Cas y son muy buenos amigos. Ahora dejen de pelear.

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando el mayor lo miró serio y abrazó al rubio antes de darle un besito en la frente. Tenía muy claro que no se iba a llevar bien con Benny, y el sentimiento era mutuo pero no le interesaba. Al anochecer llegaron a la cabaña y despertó al actor con un besito en la frente.

-Cas…

-Ya llegamos, Dean.

-Mmm- se estiró sonriendo- Dormí muy bien.

-Vamos, hay que desempacar.

-Sí.

Ayudaron a entrar todas las cosas y después de una indicación general por parte de Lucifer, explicándoles que harían mañana, fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar. El moreno se recostó sobre la cama cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano.

-Hola Cassie, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Bien, Balthy, llegamos hace una hora, arreglamos todo y Lucy dio las indicaciones para el trabajo de mañana.

-¿Estás en tu cuarto ahora?

-Sí, fue un viaje largo y estoy cansado.

-Entonces te dejaré dormir, nos vemos el domingo y cuídate, pequeño.

-Lo haré, nos vemos Balthy.

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa y se cambió la ropa por un pijama para dormir y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Una calidez contra su pecho, hizo que abriera los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y se apegó más a ella pero su expresión se congeló al notar que Dean dormía acurrucado contra su cuerpo, ¿En qué momento se coló en su cama? Ni siquiera le interesó la respuesta y se dedicó a contemplar ese bello rostro por varios minutos antes de moverlo despacio.

-Dean levántate, nos tenemos que vestir para bajar.

-Mmm…

-Dean despierta- éste abrió los ojos adormilado antes de sonreír.

-Hola Cas…

-Hola-respondió observándolo- ¿Cuándo te colaste en mi cama?

-Como una hora después de que subimos al cuarto, no podía dormir.

-Dean.

-Y contigo siempre duermo bien… ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada, Dean- dijo sonriendo- Me alegra que duermas bien conmigo.

-Cas.

El rubio lo miró fijamente antes de capturar sus labios en un cariñoso beso y se ganó sobre él. Castiel correspondió sus acciones con el mismo ímpetu pero cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir hasta el final, unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse.

-Tendremos que seguir después, Cas.

-Sí…

-Vamos, bonito- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó a abrir con una sonrisa- Benny.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, te cuesta dormir solo en lugares desconocidos.

-Me conoces muy bien- ante la mirada fija del moreno, los dos actores se besaron cariñosamente.

-Bajemos a desayunar, tenemos un largo día por delante, hola Castiel.

-Hola Benny…

El menor se cambió de ropa antes de bajar a desayunar con los demás y luego fueron hacia la playa, ya que ahí se filmaría la primera escena. A pesar de que había visto un montón de veces como el rubio tenía sexo con otros actores, jamás lo vio de pasivo y podía apostar lo que fuera a que ese hombre le tenía ganas a Dean.

-Bien chicos- Lucifer fue con los dos actores- Grabaremos de inmediato, ustedes no necesitan ensayar para darnos una buena escena.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Benny sonriendo.

-Vamos a comenzar- Castiel iba a ir junto a su amigo pero el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Ahora si estoy listo.

-Dean…

-Mírame fijamente, Cas, ya sabes cómo me coloco cuando lo haces.

-Jajajajaja, lo haré, Dean.

-Buen chico.

Fue junto a Lucifer y observó atentamente la escena. Los dos hombres intercambiaron algunas palabras coquetas de rigor para luego comenzar un apasionado beso mientras se desvestían. El rubio se arrodilló frente al mayor para comenzar a hacerle una felación al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a autopenetrarse con sus dedos. Castiel contuvo la respiración con lo que veía, no cabía duda de que Dean era demasiado erótico en todo lo que hacía, podría recitarle el abecedario y se excitaría solo escuchándolo. Había probado de primera mano lo bueno que era el actor con su boca. Cuando llegaron a la escena de sexo y vio lo mucho que lo disfrutaba el menor, tuvo que marcharse hacia la cabaña con la excusa de que tenía sed y permaneció ahí durante el resto de la mañana o al menos eso pretendía hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿Cuánto más te esconderás aquí?

-Lucy…

-No sé si lo sabes, así que simplemente lo diré, lo que estás sintiendo ahora se llaman celos y ocurren cuando veamos a la persona que queremos junto a otra.

-Mmm…

-A ti te gusta, Dean- afirmó el mayor- Por eso estás actuando así.

-Lucy…

-Y sé que eres especial para él, porque de lo contrario, se hubiera aburrido después de la primera follada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-Ambos se ven mucho más cómodos el uno junto al otro y vi a Dean colándose en tu habitación ayer por la noche.

-Lucy…

-Este es el trabajo de Dean.

-Lo sé…

-Supongo que puedes estar un poco tranquilo, Dean solo es el pasivo con Benny, nadie más.

-¿Y se supone que eso me debería hacer sentir mejor?

-Cas.

-No me entiendo, Lucy… jamás me había pasado esto con alguien…es tan extraño… además… solo lo hemos hecho una vez… a Dean le gusta dormir conmigo… dice que se siente tranquilo…

-¿Se lo has dicho? Lo que te ocurre con él.

-No… es… es imposible que un hombre como él se pueda fijar en mí… Benny es mejor que yo…

-No te menosprecies, Cas, eres un chico estupendo y eso es lo que ve Dean en ti.

-Lucy…

-Habla con él, Cas, quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

-Mmm…

-Ahora vamos, tuvimos que repetir una toma porque cierto rubito se distrajo buscando a su chico de ojos azules.

-Lucy.

-Lo digo en serio, vamos, no quiero más contratiempos.

-Sí.

Se sintió bastante feliz al oír las palabras de su amigo y las comprobó cuando llegaron al set, ya que el rubio miró en su dirección con una sonrisa antes de concentrarse en la escena que filmaba. Castiel se sintió hipnotizado con la forma excitante en que se movía ese precioso cuerpo al montar al mayor pero le gustó aún que antes de llegar al orgasmo, observó en su dirección. El moreno carraspeó bajito para intentar calmarse o no sería capaz de ocultar la erección bajo sus pantalones.

-¡Corten!- gritó Lucifer dando fin a su tortura- Muy buen trabajo, chicos, por fin te estás concentrando, Dean.

-Lo siento- se disculpó levantándose y le ayudó a Benny, quien lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Por qué tan distraído, rubito? ¿Tan malo soy?

-Claro que no- respondió sonriendo- Eres genial, Benny.

-Ten Dean- el moreno le entregó su bata y otra al mayor.

-Gracias, Cas- respondió colocándosela- ¿A dónde fuiste? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

-Necesitaba algo de beber…- mintió.

-Ya veo.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Benny tomando su mano para llevarlo a la cabaña.

El resto del día fue más o menos parecido, ya que el mayor parecía empeñado en mantenerlo separado de Dean y no lo dejaba ni un momento a solas, ni siquiera para su habitual siesta después de almuerzo, ya que fue Benny quien se quedó con él en la habitación. Se quedó resignado el resto de la tarde hasta que vio su oportunidad de hablar con el rubio y lo abordó en el cuarto por la noche.

-Hola Cas- dijo con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Vienes a dormir conmigo?

-No… o sea… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Te escucho- respondió yendo hacia la cama para colocarse el pantalón de pijama con el cual dormía.

-Mmm…- el moreno sacudió un poco la cabeza para concentrarse- Verás… yo… quiero decirte algo importante… es… es un poco complicado…

-¿Qué cosa? Luces bastante nervioso- dijo acercándose a él- ¿Qué ocurre, Cas? Nunca te había visto así.

-Es que… yo…

El rubio tomó su mano para llevarlo hasta la cama y ambos se sentaron al borde. Dean comenzó a besar su cuello cariñosamente, consiguiendo que se relajara un poco para seguir hablando.

-Yo… quería decirte que… te mentí.

-¿En qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Cuando dije que me fui porque tenía sed.

-Mmm, ¿Y entonces que pasó?

-Yo… no quería verte con Benny.

-¿Eh?

-No quería ver…como tenías sexo con él…

-Pero siempre me ves en el set- respondió sin soltar su mano- Es mi trabajo.

-No es lo mismo-replicó sin atreverse a mirarlo- Porque con los demás…no eres pasivo.

-Cas.

-No me gusta que Benny… sea el único al que le permitas… hacerte el amor.

-Cas…

-Yo sé que a él le gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Y por eso me molesta que esté contigo y tengan sexo…

-Cas…

-Lo sé, soy un idiota, este es tu trabajo pero ni siquiera yo entiendo que pasa conmigo, me haces sentir muy raro y celoso… no quiero verte hacer esas cosas con Benny… no me gusta…

-Mmm, Cas, podría ser que tú- se frotó la nuca nervioso- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

-Quizás…

-Lo siento…es mi culpa por acercarme tanto a ti, ahora estás confundido y no quiero lastimarte.

-Dean.

-Perdóname, Cas… es mejor que regrese a mi habitación, buenas noches.

-Espera- lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que se levantara- ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Es porque no soy como Benny? ¿Es porque soy un puritano?

-Cas…

-Yo soy honesto contigo, Dean, me merezco lo mismo.

-Lo siento… por favor suéltame.

-¡No! Yo también puedo ser como él sí quiero- empujó al rubio sobre la cama y se ganó sobre él, besando sus labios- Dime por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Déjame…- pidió el menor con un pequeño atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

-¡Dame una respuesta, Dean! Me lo merezco.

Volvió a besarlo con fiereza y rabia pero se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos, cuando notó el temblor en el cuerpo del mayor. Se levantó desconcertado, ya que él no solía actuar de esa manera tan agresiva y se dejó llevar por sus celos. El rubio permaneció de lado dándole la espalda mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos. Castiel se iba a acercar pero Benny entró a su cuarto de improviso.

-¿Dean?- se apresuró en ir hacia la cama para girarlo- Dean mírame.

-No… no… por favor…- susurró aterrado.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó el mayor molesto- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dean, idiota?!

-Yo…

-Dean mírame, soy yo- el actor acarició su mejilla- Eso es, mírame.

-Benny…

-Sí, soy yo y estoy contigo, como siempre lo he estado.

-Benny…

-Shhhh, tranquilo, todo está bien- lo tomó en brazos- Tienes que descansar ahora.

-Benny…

-Me quedaré contigo, tranquilo.

Castiel observó cómo sacaba al rubio de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama suspirando. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 (Benny solo está siendo protector con su amigo, ya veremos como va cambiando más adelante. Jajaja, ya veremos si Dean se deja hacer cositas por Cas más adelante :) rafparra, Green (Más adelante se revelará que es lo que ocurre con Dean, es el mismo secreto que conoce Lucy y se mencionó en capítulos anteriores) y Guest. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 9**

Castiel respiró profundo antes de golpear la puerta despacio y al cabo de unos segundos Benny le abrió la puerta con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo está, Dean…?

-Mejor.

-Necesito hablar con él, tengo que disculparme por lo que pasó… yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo afligido- Jamás lastimaría a Dean…

-No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a él, no sé qué intentaste hacerle pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo.

-Pero Benny.

-Hablaré con Lucy para que te despida, no te quiero cerca de Dean otra vez.

-Por favor- pidió- No quería que esto ocurriera, estaba molesto y necesito disculparme con él.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora lárgate de aquí y—

-Basta Benny- el rubio se asomó a la puerta vestido- No trates a Cas de esa forma.

-Pero Dean.

-Está bien, déjanos un momento a solas, por favor.

-Bien pero si vuelve a hacer que te sientas mal, no seré tan cortes como ahora- el mayor le dio un cariño beso en la mejilla- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, Benny, gracias…

El mayor se marchó y Castiel entró a la habitación frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo comenzar a disculparse pero se relajó un poco más cuando el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Siento lo de ayer, Cas… no quería que vieras eso…

-¿Qué?- se dio la vuelta confundido- No Dean, soy yo quien debe disculparse… por mi culpa te sentiste mal… lo siento…

-Cas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… mucho mejor…

-Perdóname por favor… te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir… quizás es mejor que me vaya…

-No, no quiero eso- respondió el actor tomando sus manos- Escucha, Cas, hay ciertas cosas que no soy capaz de contarte ahora… Eres un buen chico… y por eso no estoy enfadado contigo pero no soy capaz de hablar sobre eso todavía.

-Entiendo, Dean.

-Y lo que dijiste… yo no soy la persona para ti, Cas, tú debes estar con alguien bueno, que te quiera y solo te bese a ti.

-Dean…

-Nosotros solo podemos ser amigos… nada más… lo siento…

-Dean.

-Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, Cas-le revolvió el cabello con tristeza- Mucho mejor que yo…

El rubio salió de la habitación y Castiel lo siguió en silencio, no comprendía del todo las palabras que dijo el mayor pero si tenía muy claro que sus sentimientos eran reales y la única persona que quería a su lado, era a él. Cuando terminaron de grabar, guardar las cosas para subir a la furgoneta pero en el trayecto de regreso, Dean permaneció sentado junto a Benny mientras éste lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?- preguntó Lucifer manteniendo la vista en el camino- Parecen algo tensos.

-Nada- respondió el moreno al mismo tiempo que miraba al rubio dormir.

-Bien, fingiré que les creo.

Estuvieron de regreso en la ciudad al anochecer, después de que ayudaron a entrar las cosas, los dos actores se marcharon del set y Castiel estaba seguro que pasarían la noche juntos. Fue por sus cosas al despacho de Lucifer y éste lo pasó a dejar a su departamento.

-¿Estás bien, Cas? Has estado muy callado desde la mañana.

-Se lo dije a Dean…

-Oh, ¿Y?

-Me rechazó…

-Lo siento, Cas, realmente pensé que el rubio sentía algo por ti.

-Yo también pero dijo que podía estar con alguien mejor que él, que no era para mí.

-Mmm.

-Dime que sucede, Lucy, yo sé que sabes lo que ocurre con Dean… estaba molesto cuando me rechazó y comencé a besarlo a la fuerza…

-Cas.

-Algo le pasó porque comenzó a temblar y estaba asustado- el director suspiró- Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquella vez que grabaron juntos, ¿Verdad? Dean se colocó así cuando esa mujer intentó dominarlo, es eso ¿Cierto? Dean tiene miedo que alguien lo domine.

-No es eso, Cas- respondió su amigo serio- Quiero decir, no estás mal con tus conjeturas pero no es miedo a ser dominado- suspiró- Ciertas personas le hicieron mucho daño.

-¿Quién?

-Ya basta, Cas, no te diré más porque es algo muy personal de Dean y te aconsejo que dejes el tema así.

-Pero Lucy.

-Ve a descansar, nos vemos.

Castiel bajó del auto pensativo y tomó el ascensor hasta su piso para entrar al departamento. Estaba preocupado por el rubio pero no podía hacer algo sin saber que ocurría. Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando y estuvo jugueteando con el celular en sus manos pero finalmente decidió no llamar a Dean, no quería seguir molestándolo después de lo que ocurrió.

Un insistente ruido lo obligó a despertar y respondió el celular somnoliento.

-Cassie.

-Hola Balthy- bostezó.

-¿Estabas durmiendo, pequeño?

-Sí… tengo clases al medio día.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien…

-No me mientas, Cassie, ¿Qué pasó? Cuando se lo pregunté a Lucy comenzó a besarme y terminamos en la cama, solo hace eso para evitar hablar de algo.

-Balthy…

-¿Qué ocurrió, Cassie?

-Mmm…

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar por la tarde y hablamos?

-Sí, Balthy…

-Buen chico, te quiero, Cassie, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Balthy.

El menor se levantó para hacer el desayuno pero cuando se disponía a comer, el ruido del timbre se lo impidió y fue abrir la puerta curioso, sorprendiéndose al notar de quien se trataba.

-Dean…

-Hola Cas, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí… adelante- se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Espero no molestar, no sabía si aún estarías aquí o en clases.

-No… hoy entro a medio día…- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Bueno, no te quitaré tiempo… yo quería que aclaráramos las cosas… estuve hablando con Benny y él no fue precisamente amable contigo.

-Dean…

-Quería disculparme por eso… él siempre me sobreprotege mucho, es como un hermano mayor para mí y nos conocemos de niños.

-Ya veo…

-Por favor perdónalo, no sé qué te habrá dicho pero no debió hacerlo… Benny es un buen chico.

-Está bien, Dean, él solo te cuidaba.

-Cas.

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Ok… Mmm… es mejor que me vaya… nos vemos el jueves.

-Espera- lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar conmigo? Yo… no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine… y lo entiendo… eso es todo lo que podemos ser… solo amigos…

-No quiero lastimarte, Cas… eres un preciado amigo para mí- dijo abrazándolo- Me siento bien contigo… me gusta estar a tu lado.

-Dean.

-Me haces sentir bien… como si nada pudiera herirme…

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su amigo "_Ciertas personas le hicieron mucho daño",_ se moría de ganas por saber que significaba todo eso pero no quería incomodar al mayor con el tema. Se aferró a la calidez de ese cuerpo antes de suspirar.

-Jamás haría algo para lastimarte, Dean, nunca… pero también tienes que entenderme… yo… nunca me he sentido así por alguien… tú has sido el primero para mí, Dean… en muchos sentidos.

-Cas…

-Es mejor que hable con Lucy y renuncie.

-¿Qué?

-Será incómodo para ambos trabajar así.

-Cas no… no quiero que te vayas.

-Tienes a Benny ahora, estarás bien.

-Pero yo te necesito a ti.

-Dean…

-Por favor no renuncies- el moreno lo miró fijamente.

-No me iré pero entonces tendrás que prepararte porque no voy a perder la ocasión de seducirte hasta que te enamores de mí.

-Cas…

-Y lo digo en serio, Dean, así que esta es tu última oportunidad de parar todo porque después no podrás quejarte.

-Mmm…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…- respondió con timidez.

-Me alegra oírlo.

El moreno sonrió complacido para luego tomarlo por las mejillas y darle un cariño beso que rápidamente comenzó a subir en intensidad, hasta que ambos se separaron jadeando y Castiel lo llevó a la cocina para que desayunaran juntos. Estuvieron hablando bastante tiempo antes de que el moreno fuera por su bolso a la habitación y bajaron al estacionamiento, ya que el rubio se ofreció a llevarlo a la universidad en el impala. Estaba feliz de no ser apartado y creía firmemente que tenía una posibilidad real con el mayor, así que se esforzaría en conseguir su cometido.

-Bien, chico universitario, ya llegamos- dijo estacionando cerca de la acera.

-Gracias por traerme, Dean.

-De nada, Cas.

-¿Mañana vendrás a almorzar conmigo?

-Saldré con Benny, está buscando un departamento para quedarse en la ciudad y por mientras se queda conmigo.

-¿Los dos solos?- preguntó serio.

-No, recuerda que mi enano está ahí también.

-Bendito Sam- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, entonces ven a cenar.

-Mmm…

-Tendré una rica tarta para ti.

-Iré- dijo infantilmente- Adoro las tartas.

-Lo sé, Dean, gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, Cas- éste esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó.

Observó como el impala se marchaba calle abajo y se dirigió a su primera clase de la tarde. Iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para que el rubio admitiera lo que sentía por él. Los siguientes días estuvo intentado conquistar al actor, lo invitaba a comer seguido y le gustaba notar que Dean se encontraba a gusto a su lado.

Cuando estaban en el set, el rubio prefería dormir con él sus siestas después de almuerzo y le encantaba eso. Aquella tarde no fue diferente, después de comer juntos fue a la habitación de descaso para que el mayor durmiera un poco y Castiel permaneció abrazándolo sobre él. El ruido de la puerta hizo que girara un poco la cabeza y consiguió saber de quien se trataba.

-Benny.

-Vamos a grabar la siguiente escena dentro de poco.

-Lo sé, siempre despierto a Dean diez minutos antes de comenzar.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, Castiel- éste asintió despacio- Dean tiene que grabar solo la última escena del día, en ese momento podemos hablar a solas.

-Bien.

El mayor le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación. El moreno acarició la mejilla del rubio y le dio un cariño beso antes de moverlo despacio por el hombro para despertarlo.

-Mmm… Cas.

-Hola, Dean, tienes que levantarte, la grabación comienza en diez minutos.

-Sí- bostezó somnoliento- Cas.

-Dime.

-Me gusta dormir contigo- dijo con una sonrisa- Te juro que no me levantaría de aquí el resto de la tarde- el menor se rio.

-Sí tú quisieras podríamos hacer eso.

-Cas.

-Arriba, Dean- se levantó para darle la mano al mayor y ayudarle a incorporarse- Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Sí-se acercó a él sonriendo- Y para que sepas- susurró a su oído- Tu proposición suena bastante tentadora.

-Dean…- se aferró a sus hombros antes besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido con el mismo ímpetu.

-Y pensar que eras tan inocente al principio, como un lindo angelito caído del cielo.

-¿Y ya no te lo parezco, Dean?- preguntó curioso.

-Todavía lo eres, Cas y eso me gusta- le dio un beso en la frente- Vamos, inocentón.

El moreno lo siguió sonriendo hasta el set y observó cómo grababa la escena del trío junto con Benny y otro chico que ya había visto hace unas semanas. Cuando hicieron un alto antes de grabar la escena de sexo, fue en dirección al mayor que estaba con la bata y lo empujó con su cuerpo hacia la pared.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó divertido.

-Mi trabajo- dijo bajando una mano para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio.

-Cas… espera…

-Mi trabajo es mantenerte listo para grabar y debo asegurarme que tengas una erección para la siguiente toma.

-Mmm…- lo miró jadeando- Me gusta cuando hablas así.

-Y puedo ser más sucio si quieres- le susurró sobre los labios- He estado viendo algunas películas que me prestó Gabe.

-Buen chico, tienes que hacer tus tareas… Mmm…

-Dean…

-Esto confirma que eres un nerd- dijo el rubio divertido- Eres bueno en la teoría pero aún te falta para serlo en la práctica.

-¿Eh?

-Jajajajaja pero eso te hace lindo- el mayor le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de arreglarse la bata.

-Dean.

-Sigue practicando, bonito.

El resto de la tarde estuvo mirando fijamente al rubio mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer. Jamás se había interesado por todo lo sexual pero si quería enamorar al actor tendría que buscar alguna forma de aprenderlo. Cuando comenzaron a grabar la última escena de sexo, se escabulló hasta la habitación de descanso para encontrarse con el mayor.

-Benny- éste se giró a mirarlo.

-Bien, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Creo que sé lo que dirás y la respuesta es no.

-¿No qué?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No voy a alejarme de Dean, no por ti.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Dean es importante para mí, es la primera persona de quien me he enamorado y sé que él también siente algo por mí, aunque no comprendo que le impide dar el siguiente paso pero no me ha pedido que me aleje y es por eso que haré todo lo posible para que se enamoré de mí.

-Castiel.

-También sé que tú lo quieres de una forma no amistosa y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejarlo, así que.

-Espera un poco- lo detuvo el mayor arqueando una ceja- Para que quede claro, Castiel, yo no tengo esa clase de intenciones con Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Tal como él te lo ha dicho, nosotros solo somos amigos y yo lo quiero como un hermano menor.

-Oh… pero… es que la forma en que lo miras y las escenas…

-Jajajajaja, tenemos química frente a la cámara pero yo nunca he visto a Dean con esos ojos, él es un hermanito para mí, solo eso.

-Mmm… ahora me siento estúpido…

-Escucha, Castiel, he estado con Dean desde que teníamos cuatro años, lo conozco mucho mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo y después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, yo siempre lo cuidaré y estaré para él cada vez que me necesite.

-Lo entiendo…

-Y es por eso que voy a cuidarlo.

-Yo no quiero lastimarlo, Benny… no sabía que Dean estaba mal… ni siquiera sé que le pasa pero te prometo que no volveré a hacer que se coloque así.

-Castiel.

-Sé que no te agrado y tú a mí pero ambos queremos ver feliz a Dean.

-¿Y por eso quieres que permita que estés con él?

-No, eso es algo que debe decidirlo Dean por su cuenta… entiendo que lo cuides tanto, mi hermano mayor lo hace y me sobreprotege en exceso, ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de que yo hiciera esto pero luego aceptó, porque debía dejarme crecer.

-Es difícil dejar lo que has cuidado con tanto esmero casi toda tu vida, ¿No crees?

-Benny…

-Bien, ya tienes claro que no me agradas, así que seré como la suegra pesada que no permitirá que le quiten a su hijo- el moreno sonrió un poco.

-Ya veo, entonces tendré cuidado.

-Así es.

-Por cierto… hay algo que quería pedirte… no como un favor, sino más bien… como… Mmm… no sabría cómo llamarlo.

-Dímelo.

-Ya sabes que soy el Fluffer de Dean pero no creo que esté haciendo bien mi trabajo, por eso quiero que me enseñes algunas cosas para mejorar…- se frotó la nuca nervioso- No soy bueno con lo del sexo y quiero aprender más… tú sabes bastante sobre esto.

-¿Y si no quiero ayudarte?

-No tiene que ser una ayuda, puedo pagarte, como un trabajo.

-¿Crees que necesito dinero? Me va bastante bien.

-Lo sé pero realmente quiero aprender más para hacerlo bien… no quiero ser un puritano para siempre…

El moreno se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. No estaba en sus planes pedirle ayuda a Benny pero él es uno de los mejores en su área, así se lo dijo Charlie hace unos días. Al no recibir respuesta desvió la vista.

-Es mejor que regresemos al set…

-Lo haré.

-¿Eh?

-Te daré algunas clases pero te digo de inmediato que soy un profesor bastante exigente y cobro caro por mis lecciones.

-No me importa.

-Bien, dame tú número y te mandaré mi dirección, comenzaremos mañana por la tarde, después de tus clases.

-Sí, gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (Jajajaja, Dean se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo descubra pero Cas aprenderá cosas muy interesantes para conquistar a su rubito :) Saudos! :D  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 10**

Castiel observó el edificio unos segundos antes de entrar y preguntar en la recepción por el departamento 517. El rubio le había comentado que su amigo se mudó hace unos días, lo cual lo alegró bastante para ser honesto. Tomó el ascensor al quinto piso y tocó el timbre dos veces antes de que le abrieran.

-Hola Benny.

-Hola Castiel, pasa.

-Gracias, permiso.

Entró al departamento para sentarse en el sillón y el mayor se fue por el pasillo durante unos segundos antes de regresar con una caja junto con dos cervezas. El moreno la aceptó algo nervioso y observó atentamente como abría la caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Necesitarás practicar, Castiel, no eres mi tipo para permitir que lo hagas conmigo- el menor se sonrojó un poco- Bien, comencemos.

-Sí…

-¿Has tenido sexo antes?

-Sí… con Dean…- admitió sonrojándose con el recuerdo.

-Mmm, bien pero en esa ocasión fue él quien hizo todo.

-Sí…

-No puedes ser tan pasivo en el sexo, se trata de que ambos disfruten.

-Entiendo.

-Comenzaremos con lo más sencillo, sexo oral, ¿Lo has hecho antes?

-No…

-Lo suponía, practicaremos con esto- sacó dos consoladores de la caja- Ten.

-Es… grande…- dijo sosteniéndolo con pudor.

-Pues Dean no es pequeño- respondió divertido.

-Lo sé- se colocó aún más rojo.

-Bien, sostenlo desde la base con una mano- le demostró cómo hacerlo- ¿Listo?

-Sí… un amigo me enseñó cómo hacerlo…

-¿De verdad? Entonces muéstrame.

-Mmm…

-Castiel, si tienes vergüenza, entonces mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí.

-No, quiero aprender…

-Entonces haz lo que te dije.

Sí…

El moreno respiró profundo antes de acercar su boca despacio hasta la punta del consolador, por dentro se moría de vergüenza, especialmente porque una gran estrella del porno lo evaluaría pero quería aprender para ser capaz de seducir al rubio en su propio terreno. Tragó el juguete por completo antes de comenzar a deslizar su boca despacio sobre él.

-Muy mal- dijo el mayor serio- Sí eso es lo que aprendiste de tu amigo, harás el ridículo.

-Mmm… Gabe lo hace mejor…

-Me imagino y supongo que tu lado puritano no ayuda mucho.

-Benny.

-Bien, necesitarás bastante práctica y desinhibirte un poco.

-Sí.

-Pensé que eras mejor en esto, así que iremos por lo básico, ¿Con que frecuencia te masturbas?

-Yo…- se colocó muy rojo antes de carraspear un poco- Yo… no…

-¿Qué?- el actor lo miró sorprendido- ¿Nunca te has masturbado?

-Mmm… no… lo hice una vez… cuando estaba en el instituto pero…mi papá me encontró- admitió avergonzado- Y dijo que los chicos decentes no hacían esas cosas…

-Dios, te han puesto la mentalidad de un viejo.

-Benny…

-Masturbarse no es malo, Castiel, es una forma de descubrir tu cuerpo y aprender que es lo que te excita.

-Mmm…

-Te daré una pequeña tarea para hoy, cuando vayas a la cama, quiero que te masturbes.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?

-Sí…

-Entiendo que es difícil para ti pero si no eres capaz de complacerte a ti mismo, no podrás hacerlo con otra persona- el moreno asintió- Quiero que primero te masturbes como más te acomode, en tu cama, con la luz apagada, solo quiero que lo experimentes primero y luego, vas a ir al baño o donde tengas un espejo de los grandes, de cuerpo completo y te masturbarás frente a él.

-¿Qué…?

-Eres demasiado cohibido con estos temas, Castiel, no puedes tener miedo de explorar tu propia sexualidad.

-Sí… pero…

-Es tu primera tarea, Castiel, cuando seas capaz de realizarla, pasaremos a lo siguiente, ¿Entendido?

-Sí…

-¿Qué harás cuando llegues a tu casas?

-Voy a… masturbarme…

-¿Y?

-Después… lo haré frente al espejo…

-Bien, ahora vamos a conversar un poco, quiero que me digas lo que sabes de sexo, tus dudas, las cosas que te ha dicho tu padre y yo te contaré todo lo que sé, podrás soltarte un poco más si hablamos de esto sin pudor.

-Sí…

Estuvieron platicando por cerca de una hora y Castiel se dio cuenta que tenía bastantes ideas equivocadas respecto al tema, además de que su padre le mintió en otras tantas. A las ocho, se levantó mirando al mayor.

-Ya me voy, gracias por la lección de hoy… ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada- respondió el actor suspirando- Necesitas bastante ayuda y no me quiero hacer rico a costa de ti.

-Benny.

-No te cobraré, Castiel, solo procura hacer lo que te dije.

-Sí.

-Por cierto, ten esto- sacó un DVD de la caja y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es?

-Una de las primeras películas que hizo Dean, te ayudará para comenzar esta noche.

-Mmm… gracias Benny- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Nos vemos mañana a las seis, no llegues tarde.

-Sí, hasta mañana, gracias.

Castiel tomó un taxi para llegar a su casa más rápido e intentó avanzar un poco el trabajo de la semana próxima pero su vista se fue hacia DVD sobre el escritorio y lo tomó antes de ir a la sala de estar. Con bastante pudor colocó la película antes de apagar la luz. La conversación con Benny había sido muy vergonzosa pero aprendió bastantes cosas y era muy bueno en su área. Observó atentamente la televisión cuando salió el rubio en escena, conversando con un chico en la sala de estar. Después del corto dialogo de rigor, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse hasta que el joven le hizo una felación al rubio antes de que lo montara con fuerza.

-Dean…- susurró el moreno jadeando- Dean…- bajó una mano para desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarse un poco la ropa interior, tomando su hombría- Dean… Mmm…

Los gemidos en la pantalla lo estaban calentando y comenzó a masturbarse despacio pero ver ese cuerpo desnudo junto con esos apetecibles labios que gemían de placer, empezó a mover más rápido la mano sobre su virilidad y entrecerró los ojos.

-Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh…

Sus gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse con los de la pantalla y cuando vio ese sensual rostro contraído de placer mientras se corría, fue suficiente para que él también lo hiciera, gimiendo roncamente de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

-Mmm…

Se quedó unos segundos disfrutando de la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo antes de continuar mirando la película. En la hora y media que duró, se terminó masturbando tres veces y todo gracias a ese sensual rubio que lo empalmaba con solo escucharlo. Intentó hacer la segunda parte de la tarea que le dio Benny pero no fue capaz de masturbarse, en ese momento comprendió las palabras del mayor al decir que era muy cohibido.

-Maldición…

Volvió a observarse en el espejo e intentó hacerlo una vez más pero en esta oportunidad comenzó a pensar en el rubio, como le había hecho el amor en su habitación, la magnífica felación que le hizo en el set y todos los lujuriosos besos que han compartido.

-Dean…

Movió la mano excitado y observó su reflejo en el espejo, ¿Cuándo aprendió esas expresiones tan lujuriosas? Recordar los gemidos del rubio, sus sensuales movimientos, esa boca experta y ese bello rostro. Se masturbó más rápido y mantuvo la vista en el espejo hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

-Deeeaaaannnn.

Por unos segundos se sintió avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Benny. No estaba haciendo algo malo y bien valía la pena con tal de ser capaz de seducir a Dean.

Cuando fue a su siguiente lección a casa del actor, le contó que fue capaz de cumplir con la tarea que le dejó, aún cuando al comienzo fue difícil de hacer.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?- preguntó el mayor dándole una cerveza.

-Bastante bien…- admitió sonriendo un poco.

-¿Usaste el vídeo que te pasé?

-Sí… me sirvió mucho…

-¿Cuántas veces te masturbaste mirándolo?

-Tres…- Benny se rio.

-Realmente te gusta Dean.

-Mucho…

-¿Qué es lo que más te excita de él?-el moreno lo pensó un poco.

-Todo pero… esos labios me vuelven loco… y sus gemidos son cautivantes… las primeras veces que lo veía en el set… me empalmaba de inmediato…

-Dean tiene ese efecto, y su boca hace maravillas, ¿Verdad?

-Sí… es genial.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Dean es genial… no solo es hermoso por fuera, también por dentro… me gusta mucho cada momento junto a él y cuando dormimos juntos- sonrió- Se ve tan apacible pero me gusta aún más cuando antes de despertar, suelta un ruido parecido a un ronroneo y luego me mira adormilado mientras sonríe.

-Castiel.

-Él es una persona maravillosa, me cuida y me protege… no tengo una buena relación con mi padre y él fue cruel conmigo cuando vino aquí pero Dean me protegió- sonrió al recordarlo- Y luego se quedó conmigo, estuvo toda la noche abrazándome y diciéndome que soy alguien maravilloso…

-Dean se preocupa mucho por los demás.

-Sí y eso me encanta de él… por eso me coloca triste que no se aprecie a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que lo quería… pero él respondió… que debía estar con alguien mejor.

-Ya veo.

-Dean es una maravillosa persona y parece que él único que no lo sabe es él.

-No ha sido fácil todo por lo que ha pasado, muchas veces finge ser fuerte pero en el interior, es bastante vulnerable.

-Lucy me dijo algo así, es como un pequeño gatito erizado.

-Es una buena comparación… ¿Realmente lo quieres, Cas?

-Sí, mucho y por eso voy a conquistarlo, haré que Dean se enamore de mí, no importa el tiempo que tome.

-¿Y aceptarías todo de él?

-Por supuesto.

-Dean piensa muy mal de sí mismo, cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser amado y mucho menos por un chico tan inocente como tú.

-Benny…

-Dean no lo ha pasado bien, lo lastimaron mucho y fueron personas cercanas a él, por eso tiene miedo de involucrarse tanto con alguien.

-Yo lo quiero, Benny, lo quiero mucho… toda mi vida he estado siguiendo las órdenes de mi padre y permitiendo que me manejara a su antojo, siempre fui protegido por mi hermano y mis amigos… recién estoy descubriendo que es valerse por sí mismo… y ahora que conozco más a Dean, quiero ser yo quien lo proteja y lo cuide, quiero ser fuerte para convertirme en alguien que pueda estar junto a Dean de igual a igual, ya no seré el mismo niño asustado de antes y que todos deben cuidar, no quiero ser así.

-Cas- dijo abreviando su nombre por primera vez.

-Y si yo puedo ayudar a Dean y cuidarlo, entonces lo haré-el mayor sonrió.

-Dean tiene razón, eres un buen chico.

-Benny.

-Bien, continuemos con la siguiente lección.

El mayor continuó enseñándole sobre sexualidad y le enseñó las partes erógenas del cuerpo, las cuales debía tomarse su tiempo para estimular y asegurarse que su compañero lo disfrutara. Castiel se sintió un poco avergonzado de tocarse frente a Benny pero éste le enseñó cómo hacerlo sin pudor, ya que estaba acostumbrado a desnudarse a la vista de todos en el set. A las siete dieron por finalizada la lección.

-Mañana te enseñaré como hacer sexo oral.

-Sí.

-Y luego lo pondrás en práctica con Dean el jueves, hay una escena con una chica que le costara realizar.

-Benny…

-Ven, vamos a hacer la cena.

-¿Eh?

-Debes tener hambre y ya es hora de comer- el menor sonrió.

-Gracias, me muero de hambre.

Durante la cena, Benny le contó cómo conoció al rubio cuando eran pequeños y éste se cayó de una rama del árbol en el jardín trasero, sus padres no estaban en casa, así que el mayor pasó casi una hora cuidándolo e intentado hacer que no llorara. Se despidió del mayor amistosamente y regresó a su departamento de buen humor. Todo parecía indicar que su relación con Benny estaba mejorando.

Castiel llegó al set puntualmente y fue a buscar al rubio a la sala de descanso, ya que ahora debía grabar la escena con la chica. Ayer el mayor le había enseñado por cerca de tres horas como hacer una felación decente y terminó dándole su aprobación, aunque le sugirió practica un poco más y eso fue lo que hizo el moreno por la mañana.

-¿Dean?- entró con una sonrisa al notar que dormía- Dean- se sentó al borde del sillón para luego acariciar el rostro del actor- Despierta, Dean- lo movió despacio- Despierta.

-Mmm…

-Es hora de levantarte, Dean.

-Cas- sonrió adormilado- Hola, Cas.

-Hola, tienes que grabar en diez minutos.

-Mmm… sí… la escena con la chica- suspiró.

-No te preocupes- dijo el moreno esperando que se sentara y le desabrochó el pantalón- Yo me encargaré de que estés listo.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido.

-Mi trabajo, mantenerte listo para las tomas.

Ante la sorpresa del mayor, se arrodilló entre sus piernas para mordisquear su rodilla despacio mientras lo masturbaba lentamente. Los gemidos del rubio eran música para sus oídos pero todavía faltaba lo mejor y sin pensarlo más, comenzó a lamer la virilidad del mayor sin quitarle la vista de encima antes de tragarlo por completo.

-¡Caaass!- el actor gimió- Dios sí… Mmm… Cas… Aaaahhh…

Los gemidos del mayor comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes. Castiel continuó tragándolo con más ímpetu y procuró usar su lengua tal como le había enseñado Benny. En pocos minutos, el rubio estaba completamente listo para filmar la escena, y a juzgar por los gruñidos que soltaba cada tanto, parecía a punto de llegar al orgasmo y esa fue su señal para detenerse.

-Cas… Dios… Mmm…

-Me encantaría que te corrieras en mi boca- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa- Pero tienes que filmar una escena y ya estás listo.

-Más que listo- admitió divertido- ¿En dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Es un secreto- dijo con una sonrisa para sentarse en sus piernas- ¿Te ha gustado, Dean?

-Mucho… Mmm… mierda… me has dejado demasiado caliente, Cas…- le dio un lujurioso beso- Te juro que cuando terminemos la escena te vas a enterar de quien soy, nadie me deja así.

-Dean- se rio.

-Voy a follarte tan bien que tocarás el cielo pero primero me la chuparás.

-Lo que tú quieras, Dean.

-Mmm…- se arregló la ropa- Ahora vamos o soy capaz de terminar solo con verte y Lucy se enfadará si retrasamos la escena.

-Entonces vamos.

Compartieron un último beso antes de que ambos salieran directo al set para continuar grabando. Castiel intercambió una mirada con Benny y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ya vería como le agradecía al mayor después por las lecciones. Ahora iba a esperar que terminaran de trabajar para cobrarle la palabra a Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (Con lo vergonzoso que es Cas en esos temas, le costará mucho aprender esas cosas XD) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11**

El moreno escuchaba atentamente como Benny le explicaba la forma en que se usaban los diferentes tipos de juguetes sexuales. Jamás había escuchado sobre ello pero el imaginarse usando varios de ellos con Dean, hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Alguna pregunta, Cas?

-Esto-tomó uno de la caja- ¿Para qué sirve esto? Parece un anillo.

-Es para mantener la erección, evita que el hombre se corra.

-¿Lo usan mucho en el set?

-Depende, hay escenas específicas en que se usan muchos de estos juguetes, también en orgías.

-Ya veo.

-Pero usarlos con tu pareja es bastante placentero.

-¿Tú tienes pareja?

-No- respondió suspirando-Estuve saliendo con alguien hace un año pero se fue con otra persona.

-Oh… lo siento…

-Está bien, tampoco teníamos mucho en común, además de que era increíblemente celoso y espero que tú no seas así, porque esto es un trabajo.

-Lo sé… pero tampoco está mal querer ser la única persona que pueda estar junto a él… está en la naturaleza humana ser algo posesivos.

-Pero hay un límite, Cas, esta persona solía hacerme escenitas en mi trabajo y finalmente opté por dejarlo, me dio lo mismo que se marchara con otro, nunca le perdonaría lo que hizo.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Yo estaba en la ciudad por ese tiempo y salía bastante seguido con Dean, pensó que había algo entre nosotros, lo insultó y lo golpeó.

-Dios…

-Me enojé mucho, así que lo golpeé y lo mandé a la mierda.

-Benny.

-Dean es mucho más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona.

-Porque lo has cuidado todo este tiempo- afirmó el moreno.

-Sí, sé que debo hacer mi vida y todas esas cosas, incluso Dean me lo ha dicho pero eso no ocurrirá hasta que me asegure que él esté con una buena persona, que lo ame, lo cuide y lo trate como el chico maravilloso que es.

-Benny.

-Y creo que he encontrado a la persona que es capaz de darle todo eso.

-Entonces… esa persona… ¿Podría ser cierto chico puritano al que le enseñas sobre sexo…?- preguntó esperanzado con la respuesta.

-Quizás- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-Benny.

-Bien, continuemos la lección, te enseñaré como se usan algunos, comencemos con este- le enseñó unas pequeñas pinzas- Quítate la camisa.

-Espera… ¿Lo usarás conmigo…?

-Claro, tienes que aprender a usarlo y si te gusta, te lo prestaré- el menor se sonrojó- Hazlo, Cas, no vuelvas a ser el mismo puritano de antes.

-Sí…

Castiel obedeció la indicación del actor y se estremeció cuando le colocó las pinzas en los pezones que estaban unidas por una delgada cadena.

-Estas pinzas cuentan con un pequeño vibrador para estimular los pezones.

-Sí…

-Se enciende de aquí.

Estaba por presionar un pequeño botoncito en uno de las pinzas cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Hace unos minutos el mayor había pedido una pizza, así que se levantó para ir abrir pero contuvo la respiración al oír la voz.

-Hola Benny, visita sorpresa.

-Dean.

-No coloques esa carita, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo? Sammy se fue con Gabe otra vez y me dejó solo, así que pensé que podríamos cenar juntos y ver una película, ¿Me dejarás entrar o estaremos aquí toda la tarde?

Castiel quería quitarse esas cosas de encima pero no alcanzó a hacerlo antes de que el rubio entrara y lo quedara mirando fijamente con una expresión de desconcierto para luego negar despacio antes de ir a la puerta.

-Lo siento… no pensé que ustedes… estuvieran tan ocupados… adiós.

-Espera Dean- lo detuvo por el brazo- Tranquilo, amigo, no es lo que piensas, no quiero quitarte a tu chico.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó molesto- ¿Por qué no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ustedes están haciendo?- siseó.

-Cas- lo llamó el mayor- Díselo de una vez, por favor.

-Sí…- se quitó las pinzas y tomó su camisa para colocársela mientras iba hacia el rubio- No hay algo entre Benny y yo… de hecho, recién nos estamos llevando mejor.

-Cas.

-Mmm… Benny me está ayudando… quiero hacer mi trabajo y… quiero que te enamores de mí, para eso debo seducirte pero ya sabes que soy muy ignorante en todo lo sexual… por eso le pedí a Benny que me diera algunas lecciones del tema…

-Oh- miró al mayor y éste asintió- Entonces todas las felaciones que me has hecho estos días…

-Sí, Benny me enseñó.

-Y no de la forma que piensas -aclaró el actor- Cas no es mi tipo, así que usamos unos consoladores para que practicara.

-¿En serio?- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, y tú chico se murió de la vergüenza las primeras lecciones.

-Me imagino- respondió riéndose antes de mirarlo- ¿Estás haciendo esto por mí, Cas?

-Sí… ya te dije que haré todo lo que pueda para que te enamores de mí.

-Cas-lo abrazó sonriendo- Eres tan dulce.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Para nada, Benny es un estupendo maestro, él me enseño a mí también.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, y a veces puede ser un verdadero pervertido- el mayor se rio.

-No olviden que sigo aquí, la pizza debe estar por llegar, así que cenaremos los tres y cuidadito con hacer guarradas en mi departamento, porque si no es un trío, se van.

-Idiota- dijo el rubio riéndose.

Benny guardó los juguetes en la caja antes de marcharse por el pasillo. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa para abotonarle la camisa antes de darle un cariño beso en los labios y ambos permanecieron sentados en el sillón. Castiel disfrutaba mucho cuando el actor se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo como un pequeño gatito y cerraba los ojos cada vez que acariciaba su cabello.

-Oye Cas- susurró.

-Dime.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí- sonrió- Me hace feliz que te esfuerces de esta forma para conquistarme.

-Dean.

-Pero debes entender que eres un chico muy bueno… no debes estar con alguien como yo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque mereces algo mejor.

-Estás equivocado, Dean- acarició su mejilla para que lo mirara- Yo estoy enamorado de ti y para mí, eres la mejor persona a quien podría querer.

-Cas…

-Y no importa si debo repetirlo mil veces para que me creas.

-Realmente eres adorable- le dio un cariñoso beso- ¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con Lucy por la mañana, solo falta una semana para la boda y estuve pensando que el sábado sería un buen día para la despedida de soltero.

-Me parece bien.

-También pensé que sería buena idea que lo celebraran juntos, sé que lo tradicional es que la fiesta sea por separado pero ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos y lo pasarán mejor juntos.

-Tienes razón- sonrió- Es una buena idea, Dean.

-¿Y qué te parece si también me ayudas con los preparativos?

-Claro Dean, lo que quieras.

-Buen chico.

Benny regresó al cabo de unos segundos con unas cervezas y la pizza no tardó en llegar. Los tres comieron mientras conversaban. Castiel escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas que contaba el mayor y no pudo evitar reírse con lo último que dijo.

-Dean era un llorón de pequeño, en la escuela lo tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo cuando los bravucones se metían con él por ser un niño bonito.

-Deja de avergonzarme, Benny- pidió haciendo morritos- Ya basta de burlarse los dos de mí o me enfadaré

-Eras un niño muy adorable e inocentón, Dean- dijo el moreno divertido.

-Basta Cas, tú eres un puritano a tiempo completo.

-Y siempre me molestas por eso, así que es mi turno.

-No se vale, Benny defiéndeme.

-Ya no eres un niño, Dean, ¿O quieres seguir siendo mi niño?

-Par de idiotas.

Estuvieron con Benny hasta la bien entrada la noche y luego ambos se fueron juntos al departamento del moreno. El rubio le enseñó las pinzas para los pezones con una traviesa sonrisa y estuvieron ocupándolas por varios minutos antes de perderse en una espiral de sexo desenfrenado.

Castiel llegó de excelente humor al set y en cuanto divisó al rubio, se acercó a él con una sonrisa para saludarlo junto con Benny. Los tres estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que Lucifer se acercó a ellos bastante animado.

-Chicos, les tengo una excelente noticia.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno curioso

-Recibí por la mañana la llamada de unos inversionistas extranjeros, están muy interesados en trabajar en un proyecto con nosotros y será bastante beneficioso, ya que nos haremos conocidos en el extranjero.

-Vaya.

-La mejor parte de todo es que quieren que ambos- indicó a los dos actores- Estén en el proyecto y ellos traerán a otro actor para tener el trío. Esto nos abrirá paso al mercado internacional.

-Eso es genial, Lucy- dijo Castiel abrazándolo- Felicidades.

-Gracias Cas, comenzaremos a grabar el proyecto a mediados de mes.

-¿Te tomarás toda la semana en tu luna de miel?- preguntó Benny sonriendo.

-Sí, llevaré a Balthy a España, siempre hemos querido ir ahí y tienen unas mazmorras increíbles.

-Eres un pervertido- lo molestó Dean antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros- Bien, chico comprometido y futuro marido, este sábado es tu fiesta de despedida y la de Balthy, las haremos juntas ya que ustedes comparten todo- el director se rio- Y prepararemos varias sorpresitas para ustedes y son de las sexys.

-Contigo todo es sexy, Dean, quiero un muy buen baile.

-Dalo por hecho, pervertido.

-Bien chicos, vamos a comenzar a grabar.

El menor fue a tomar lugar junto a Charlie mientras miraba como grababan la escena de sexo en el sillón. Cuando terminaron con las últimas tres tomas del día, acompañó al rubio a la sala de descanso para que se vistiera, ya que habían quedado de ir a beber con los demás pero terminaron entreteniéndose en la habitación más de la cuenta y cuando salieron, Charlie los alcanzó en la entrada.

-Ya era hora, chicos- dijo sonriendo- Los demás dijeron que los esperarían en el club del centro.

-Oh, nos entretuvimos demasiado, Cas- éste se rio.

-Es tu culpa, Dean, me distraes demasiado fácil.

-Buen chico.

-Dejen de coquetear, par de pervertidos o tendrán que marcharse al departamento.

-Me encantaría pero tendré que aguantar el berrinche de Balthy- dijo el moreno suspirando- Vamos bonito.

-Sí, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu cita, Charlie?

-No, chicos, gracias pero me vendrán a buscar.

-Disfruta.

Los dos subieron al impala y el rubio condujo hasta el lugar de la reunión. Buscó un lugar donde aparcar antes de dirigirse tomados de la mano a la entrada pero un grupo de chicos pasó empujándolo y una rubia los miró molesta.

-Fíjense por donde van, viejos, ¿Y tú que me miras, idiota?- en ese momento el moreno notó que el actor lucía muy asustado- Oye idiota, te estoy hablando.

-Solo fue un accidente, no queremos problemas- dijo Castiel antes de llevarse al mayor al otro lado de la acera- ¿Qué tienes, Dean?

-Yo…-lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Dean?- se asustó un poco al notar lo pálido que estaba y se apresuró en llamar a su hermano, quien llegó a los pocos segundos junto a los demás.

-¡Dean!- Sam abrazó al rubio con fuerza- Tranquilo, respira.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Castiel confundido.

-Tengo que llevarlo a casa- respondió el menor- Lo siento.

-Voy contigo- dijo Benny serio y ambos fueron hasta el estacionamiento para marcharse en el impala.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lucifer con una inusual seriedad.

-No entiendo, íbamos a entrar pero un grupito de chicos nos empujó y esa chica se colocó muy violenta.

-¿Chica?

-Sí, una rubia de muy mal carácter, pensé que iba iniciar una pelea.

-Dios…- susurró el director.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy? Tengo la impresión que todos lo saben menos yo.

-Cas…

-Tú sabes que yo lo quiero, quiero mucho a Dean y por eso necesito saber que está pasando… él no me lo dirá y me siento como un inútil sin ayudarlo… no quiero ver a la persona que me gusta estar triste… tú no querrías ver a Balthy así y que nadie te diga que ocurre.

-Cas- suspiró resignado.

-Por favor, Lucy, dime la verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews:

Aorii5927 (Jajaja XD Lo que pasa después queda entre el rubio y Cas -3- ya vendrán escenas pornosas XD. No había visto el capítulo cuando dejaste el reviews, no te aseguro algo pero si se me viene algo a la cabeza lo escribiré :)

Citlalmina (Hola, no te preocupes, no lo tomo a mal :) En cuanto a lo que dices sobre la similitud con "Let there be love", la verdad es que yo no la veo porque son historias completamente diferentes. Yo también estoy siguiendo la de Allure en AmorYaoi y en su historia, Cas tiene una esposa y una hija, que es básicamente el eje de la historia porque ahora se enamora de Dean y no sabe que hacer, si quedarse con la costumbre de su esposa aunque no la ame o con el chico que lo apasiona. En cambio en mi historia, es Cas buscando un trabajo para solventar sus gastos pero termina enamorándose del actor que debe asistir, quien no le corresponde por cierto evento de su pasado y básicamente la trama es como evoluciona su relación. La idea para escribir "Detrás de escena" surgió cuando vi un capítulo de "Caso cerrado" un programa donde presentan casos y una jueza los resuelve, ahí salió una esposa que demandó a su marido porque éste trabajaba como Fluffer y creía que era gay, entonces yo busqué más sobre el término en internet y fue así como surgió la historia, siendo Dean el más apto para ser la estrella porno y Cas con su inocencia como el chico que necesita el dinero pero no sabe algo de haber respondido tu pregunta y gracias por leer el fic:)

Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 12**

Castiel tocó el timbre dos veces hasta que el castaño abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. Estaba muy preocupado por el rubio después de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche. Se sentó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Dean está durmiendo con Benny- dijo el menor- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias, Sam.

-Has venido a saber cómo está mi hermano, ¿Cierto?

-Sí… quiero ayudarlo pero necesito saber que pasó- suspiró- Se lo pregunté a Lucy pero se negó a decírmelo, sin importar cuanto se lo pidiera.

-Ya veo.

-Por favor, Sam, dime que sucede.

-Mmm…

-Quiero mucho a Dean y deseo protegerlo pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé qué pasa.

-Cas.

-Por favor, Sam, dímelo.

-Es que… hace un tiempo nosotros…

-No Sam- el rubio se acercó en compañía de su amigo-Yo se lo diré a Cas… quiero decírselo.

-¿Seguro hermano? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí… no te preocupes- dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

-Dean- el moreno se apresuró en abrazarlo y le dio un cariñoso beso- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, Cas… ven…vamos a hablar al cuarto.

Siguió en silencio al rubio hasta su habitación y ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama. Notó lo tensó que estaba el mayor, así que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo antes de darle un besito en la mejilla. El actor afirmó la cabeza contra su hombro derecho.

-Está bien, Dean…no tienes que hablar de eso, no quiero presionarte.

-Cas…

-Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, fue un poco después de que conocí a Benny… Sammy apenas iba a cumplir un año por ese tiempo… mi papá estaba muy mal…

-¿Cómo murió?

-Ella fue a una tienda y unos idiotas entraron a robar ahí… mi mamá y dos personas más murieron en el tiroteo con la policía…

-Lo siento mucho, Dean- lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Papá estaba mal y no pensaba en otra cosa que destrozar a esos hombres con sus propias manos… ellos fueron a la cárcel por veinte años pero a mi papá no le importó, amaba mucho a mamá y nunca pudo superarlo… comenzó a beber más de la cuenta y entonces la conoció a ella… al principio era amable con nosotros, solía cuidarnos cuando papá regresaba tarde del taller donde trabajaba… después de un año se casaron y las cosas fueron muy diferentes…

-Dean…

-Yo iba a cumplir los seis y Sammy solo tenía dos años… ese día cuando llegamos a casa… ella estaba con otro hombre y no me gustó la forma en que se miraban… cuando él se fue… ella subió a nuestro cuarto y aprovechó que Sammy se encontraba en el baño para hablar conmigo… me tomó por el cuello con una mano y dijo que si le contaba a papá lo que vi, iba a desaparecer a mi hermanito…

-Dios…

-Le prometí que no se lo diría… los siguientes días fueron iguales, ella traía a ese sujeto a la casa cuando mi papá no estaba… yo llevaba a Sammy a jugar al jardín trasero o íbamos con Benny al parque… pero un tiempo después… mi hermanito salió con papá, ya que tenía que ir al doctor… ese hombre llegó a casa pero en vez de ir con ella… fue conmigo a la sala de estar, ya que estaba viendo caricaturas… se sentó a mi lado y me miró de un raro antes de acariciar mi rodilla… después me tomó por la barbilla y dijo "_realmente eres el niño más lindo que he visto_".

-Dean…

-En ese momento ella entró y dijo "_Es mucho más lindo que su padre_", no me gustó la forma en que me miraron y subí corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación… esas situaciones se repitieron… e incluso lo hacían frente a Sammy… él me dijo varias veces que no le gustaba como me miraban cuando estábamos solos…

Castiel ya podía hacerse una idea de que ocurrió con el rubio pero no podía comprender por qué su padre no hizo algo para detener esa situación. Le dio un besito en el cabello cuando notó el estremecimiento del mayor, seguramente al recordar el pasado.

-Cuando tenía siete…mi padre tuvo un accidente en auto… estaba borracho conduciendo y chocó contra un camión de frente… murió en el lugar.

-Dios…

-Ella quedó al cuidado de nosotros después de eso… y unos días después… trajo a ese hombre a vivir con nosotros… yo tenía siete cuando pasó por primera vez… llegué antes de la escuela y ellos estaban en la cocina… no me gustaba estar a solas con él e iba pasar el rato con Benny pero me detuvo por el brazo y dijo _"¿A dónde vas, pequeño? Sentémonos a conversar un poco_", me obligó a ir hasta el sillón, ellos me dejaron en medio mientras comenzaban a decirme cosas… como lo lindo que era…ella comenzó a tocarme las piernas y yo me quería ir pero él me detuvo por el brazo con fuerza…- sintió los estremecimientos del mayor y lo abrazó más fuerte para intentar confortarlo un poco mientras lloraba.

-Dean…

-Tenía mucho miedo, Cas…- hizo una larga pausa-Cuando cumplí los ocho… era de noche y se colaron en mi cuarto… sentí una mano que cubría mi boca y desperté asustado pero ella sonrió y dijo "_Sé un buen chico y mantente en silencio, o tendremos que invitar a Sammy a la fiesta_"- los sollozos del mayor le impidieron seguir hablando y el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo estoy contigo, Dean, no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarte, lo prometo.

-Cas…

-Eres muy importante para mí, Dean y te quiero mucho.

-No… tú debes estar con una mejor persona… no yo…

-Dean…

-Esa noche… ella abusó de mí… y él… solo se aseguraba de evitar que huyera o pidiera ayuda…

-Dean…

-La situación continuó los años siguientes… tenía mucho miedo cada vez que llegaba a casa… el solo pensar que tendría que ir allá… hacia que me diera un ataque de pánico… ella… siempre me lastimaba mientras él se aseguraba de sostenerme fuerte… ella me lastimaba mucho… le gustaba… hacerme cosas hasta que lloraba...

-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

-No… ellos siempre decían que si se lo contaba a otra persona… iban a lastimar a Sammy… la sola idea de que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo… me daba mucho miedo…

-Dean…

-Cuando cumplí los catorce… ellos me acorralaron en mi habitación… tenía mucho miedo, Cas… y cuando ella se acercó a mí para tocarme con esas asquerosas manos… yo la empujé… y ella se golpeó la cabeza con el velador… la ambulancia llegó unos minutos después para llevársela y él dijo que si contaba algo, iba a encargarse de meterme preso por lastimarla… y allí me harían cosas mucho peores que las que me hacían ellos por las noches…

-Dean…

-El golpe fue fuerte y ella quedó en coma unas semanas… las mismas en que él desquitaba su enfado conmigo, golpeándome… despreciándome… y lastimándome…

-¿Cómo… cómo se enteró…Benny sobre esto…?

Mantuvo abrazado con fuerza al mayor mientras repartía besitos por su mejilla para intentar confortarlo. Dean lo abrazó por la cintura y se permitió llorar por varios minutos antes de responder su pregunta.

-Fue… cuando tenía diecisiete… yo… ya no sabía qué hacer y cada vez que estaba cerca de una mujer… me daba taquicardia… Benny se dio cuenta que actuaba extraño y me llevó a la azotea del instituto para hablar… intenté negarlo… como varias veces lo hice antes y me fui a casa después de clases… ellos estaban esperando y me llevaron al cuarto… ataron mis manos a la marquesa, ella me enseñó… una cosa extraña y dijo "_Hoy nos divertiremos mucho, bonito_", la primera vez que colocó esa cosa en mi brazo… una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo… comenzó a pasar esa cosa por mi cuerpo y la colocó en mi cuello… estaba muy asustado, Cas… pero entonces… alguien tocó el timbre muchas veces y era tan insistente que ellos detuvieron su juego… yo me vestí y bajaron a abrir… permanecí en mi cuarto llorando hasta que escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y Sam entró corriendo a abrazarme… unos minutos después llegó Benny y me gritó que era un idiota por no contarle lo que pasaba… me llevó abajo y esos sujetos quisieron detenernos pero Benny llamó a la policía y me sacó de ahí junto con Sammy… fuimos a su casa… el proceso fue largo y difícil pero ellos terminaron en prisión con una larga condena… estuvimos viviendo con Benny unos días y luego nos quedamos con un amigo de mi papá, a él tampoco le gustaba nuestra madrastra ni su pareja, así que nos recibió feliz… Benny se enteró…de lo que pasaba porque Sammy se lo dijo…

-¿Sam lo vio…? Lo que esos desgraciados te hacían…

-No lo sé… nunca me lo dijo ni yo lo pregunté. Cuando terminé el instituto… tenía que buscar una forma de ganar dinero para asegurar la educación de Sammy y cuidarlo…

-Y comenzaste con el cine porno.

-Sí… Benny hacia eso desde el tercer año de instituto, así conseguía costear sus estudios… su padre era un idiota… hablé con él para pedirle que me ayudara a entrar al negocio… él se negó al principio pero lo convencí… realmente necesitaba el dinero… no quería que mi hermano tuviera una mala vida por culpa de ellos… ya habíamos sufrido bastante.

Castiel sentía una opresión en el pecho después de oír toda la historia del rubio. Ni siquiera podía expresar en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era una mezcla de un montón de sensación y la mayoría era desagradable. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse un poco y tomó al menor por las mejillas.

-Cas…

-No puedo ni imaginar todo lo que has sufrido por culpa de esos hijos de puta pero quiero que tengas algo muy claro.

-Cas…

-Yo te amo, Dean y nada, ni nadie, va a hacer que eso cambie porque cada vez que te miro, veo al maravilloso hombre que eres, amable, dulce, coqueto, protector e increíblemente sexy- el rubio sonrió un poco- Te amo, Dean y te lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te convenzas de ello.

-Pero yo… yo soy…

-No, estás muy equivocado, eres un hombre maravilloso y la persona con quien quiero estar, solo tú y nadie más.

-Cas…

-¿Me vas a negar la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ti?

-Yo…

-Eres una buena persona, Dean, pasaste por algo horrible pero sigues aquí, luchando por cuidar a tu hermano y lo has hecho genial, está muy cerca de terminar la carrera que adora y eso es gracias a ti. Tienes amigos increíbles que te aman incondicionalmente y me tienes a mí. No seas tan terco y déjanos cuidarte.

-Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿No crees… que soy horrible?

-Para nada, desde el primer día en que te vi, pensé que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo y todo este tiempo juntos, he confirmado que esa belleza no es solo externa, sino también interna.

-Cas- lo miró fijamente- ¿Vas… a estar conmigo…?

-Sí, Dean, déjame cuidarte.

-Cas… quédate conmigo…

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama y el moreno acariciaba su espalda con suavidad mientras velaba su sueño. No iba a permitir que alguien volviera a lastimarlo, él ya no sería el mismo chico débil de antes que todos controlaban a su antojo, ahora era su turno de proteger a las personas que amaba y en ese momento, su mayor prioridad era proteger a Dean.

Esa noche estuvo cuidando del actor y por la mañana se levantó con sigilo para ir a la cocina, ayudándole a Sam a preparar el desayuno. Un par de pasos acercándose y unas voces que se reían antes de que los dos actores se les unieran en la cocina. Castiel sonrió y fue hacia el rubio para darle un cariñoso beso antes de acariciar su cabello.

-Dean…

-Buenos días, ¿Te he dicho que me gusta cómo te ves recién despertando?

-Muchas veces- respondió con una sonrisa y lo tomó por la cintura para besarlo- ¿Y yo te he dicho que me gusta tu lado inocentón y puritano?

\- Lo tengo muy claro, rubito.

-Mmm, ¿Nos perdimos algo?- preguntó Benny divertido.

-Nada- respondió Castiel- A menos que Dean acepte lo que le preguntaré.

-¿Qué cosa, Cas?- respondió curioso.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Dean? Como pareja.

-Mmm… Cas…

-No tienes que responder ahora pero al menos piénsalo- dijo antes de besarlo con una sonrisa- Te quiero mucho- se iba a sentar pero el mayor lo abrazó- Dean.

-Sí quiero, Cas… yo también te quiero, mi lindo puritano.

-Esto tendremos que festejarlo- propuso Benny- ¿Quién diría que tendrías marido, rubito? Y un inocentón que se sonroja cuando le hablan de sexo.

Sam llamó a sus amigos para darles la noticia de la nueva parejita y celebrarlo hasta la tarde. El moreno permanecía sentado en las piernas de su pareja mientras se reía del berrinche de su hermano porque no querían contarle que sorpresas habría en la despedida de soltero del sábado.

-Díganme- pidió en un puchero- ¿Qué harán?

-Es un secreto, Balthy- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Solo te diré que les tenemos un bailecito muy sexy preparado para los dos.

-Pero Dean, dijiste que habrían más sorpresas, ¿Cuál más? Así te digo si me gustan o no porque tú bailecito lo disfrutaré mucho y aprovecharé de correrte mano- el aludido se rio.

-Cuidadito con tus manos o me enojaré- dijo Castiel serio.

-Eres un aburrido, hermanito- hizo un puchero- ¿Y te puedo correr mano a ti, Benny?

-Jajajajaja, de poder puedes pero tu marido te castigará después.

-No, vamos a divertirnos, ¿Cierto Lucy? Puedo portarme mal esa noche- el mayor sonrió tomando su mano.

-Claro Balthy, además, te castigaré de todas formas.

-Pervertido, me voy a casar con un pervertido sádico.

-Y bien que te gusta, perra.

-Tienes razón.

-¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Iremos a España.

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó el enfermo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Así es cariño, siempre hemos querido ir ahí y visitaremos todas las mazmorras que encontremos.

-Te amo, Lucy- le dio un cariño beso- Te amo mucho.

-Yo también, Balthy.

Castiel miró a su hermano con una sonrisa, le gustaba que fuera tan feliz junto al mayor y que este lo cuidara como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. El resto de la velada se divirtió bastante con sus amigos pero fue aún mejor cuando Dean le pidió que se quedara esa noche con él, los dos se acostaron y el rubio se acurrucó contra su cuerpo mientras el moreno lo abrazaba con cariño.

-Cas.

-Dime.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Te quiero, Dean y eso no cambiará, además, debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias por aceptar estar conmigo.

-Cas.

-Tengo a un hermoso, amable, protector, coqueteo y sexy chico como pareja, no cualquiera puede jactarse de eso- el mayor se rio.

-Y yo estoy con el chico más dulce, adorable e inocentón- Castiel le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Dean.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm… ¿De verdad… quieres estar conmigo después de todo lo que te conté?

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que te amo y lo diré hasta que te convenzas, eres un chico maravilloso y estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Cas- sonrió- No podría estar con alguien mejor que tú.

-Dean.

-Buenas noches, Cas.

-Buenas noches, Dean, descansa.

Estrechó al mayor entre sus brazos y se quedó velando su sueño hasta que escuchó esos suaves ronquidos. Le dio un último beso en la frente para luego dormir, prometiéndose a sí mismo que iba a proteger al frágil chico que sostenía entre sus brazos y nadie volvería a herirlo de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! :) Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Guest, ahora tiene a Cas a su lado que le ayudara a salir adelante. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

Castiel mantuvo cubierto los ojos de su hermano mayor mientras Gabriel lo hacía con Lucifer. Esa noche iban a celebrar la fiesta de despedida de la parejita e invitaron a todos sus amigos cercanos más las personas de la producción donde trabaja Lucifer, compañeros del hospital de Balthazar. Siendo alrededor de unas veinte personas en total.

-¿Listos para mirar?- preguntó Dean.

-Sí, rubito, listos.

-Muy bien, ¡Sorpresa chicos!

Le permitieron mirar a los futuros novios para descubrir que estaban en un club decorado para la ocasión, con barra libre y tres largas mesas juntas donde estaba la comida.

-Wow, este lugar es increíble- dijo Balthazar reconociendo donde estaba- ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlo, Dean?

-El dueño es un conocido de uno de los directores con quien trabajaba regularmente antes, así que le pedí un pequeño un favor y él me ayudó.

-¿Tan fácil?- hizo notar el moreno con un deje de enfado.

-Es un admirador de mi trabajo, no se negaría si le pido un favor.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

-¿Celosito, Cas?- el actor le dio un cariño beso- No te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Eso quería oír, Dean- respondió sonriendo.

-Volviendo a los futuros novios, quiero entregarles esto- les pasó una llave- Es de una de las habitaciones del cuarto oscuro, la preparé especialmente para ustedes y podrán ocuparlo después de la fiesta, tortolitos.

-Le daremos un buen uso- dijo el mayor sonriendo con maldad.

-Ahora vamos a divertirnos.

El rubio fue a hablar con el Dj para colocar la música antes de regresar con Castiel para bailar. La fiesta se fue encendiendo rápidamente y todos estaban divirtiéndose en la pista de baile. El moreno besó sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta, Cas?

-Mucho, están todos muy animados.

-Y vamos a calentar las cosas aún más- el actor le entregó una llave- Guárdala bien porque luego te daré un show privado solo para ti.

-Estaré ansioso por verlo, Dean.

Su pareja le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de marcharse en dirección a la barra, donde estaba Benny platicando con Charlie. La música se bajó unos segundos para que los dos actores tomaran posición en el escenario. Los futuros esposos tomaron lugar en primera fila y los demás se acercaron con unos tragos en la mano. Castiel se lamió los labios al ver como su pareja se desnudaba de esa manera tan sensual mientras coqueteaba con Benny. Cuando estuvieron sin camisa, el rubio subió al escenario a Balthazar para comenzar a bailar muy pegado a él, su hermano lo tomó por la cintura mientras sonreía divertido. Benny se encargó de subir a Lucifer y los cuatro bailaban muy lujuriosamente.

-¡Sin Ropa!- gritaban los presentes.

-¡Quítense la ropa!

Dean se desabrochó el pantalón con lentitud antes de tomar las manos del enfermero para que se lo bajara bailando al ritmo de la música. Todos los presentes estaba vitoreando el nombre de los actores para que continuaran desvistiéndose. Rápidamente el ambiente se calentó y Castiel debía admitir que se encontraba algo celoso por toda la atención que atraía su atractiva pareja.

-¡¿Estás bien, Cas?!- gritó su amigo para que lo escuchara.

-¡Sí, Gabe!

-¡No estés celosito! ¡Al final del día ese lindo cuerpecito es todo tuyo!- el moreno se rio.

-¡Lo sé!

-¡El rubito tiene un cuerpo de muerte! ¡Lo molestaré menos y comenzaré a correrle mano!

-¡Jajajajaja, ni te atrevas o me enfadaré!- respondió divertido.

-¡Estás hecho un aburrido, Cas!

-¡Mejor ve con tu pequeño noviecito!

-¡¿Sammy?!

-¡No lo niegues, se te nota en la cara que lo quieres!

-¡Se te está pegando lo idiota de Balthy, disfruta el show!

El moreno observó fijamente como ambos actores quedaron solo en bóxer y los futuros novios estaban corriéndoles mano mientras bailaban muy juntos. Los invitados se encontraban muy entusiasmados mirando el espectáculo y cuando terminó el baile, la pareja agradeció el obsequio bajando del escenario y se perdieron entre la multitud, aunque Castiel sabía que utilizarían la llave que les entregó el rubio al inicio de la fiesta.

-¿Te ha gusta el show, Cas?- preguntó Dean llegando a su lado con una sonrisa y solo en bóxer.

-Demasiado- admitió divertido- Voy a cobrar ese bailecito privado ahora mismo.

-Buen chico, vamos.

Los dos se escabulleron hasta la habitación que había preparado el actor y no perdieron tiempo en desnudar mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El mayor lo empujó a la cama para luego abrir el sobrecito de lubricante con sus dientes y esparcir un poco en sus dedos antes de comenzar a prepararlo.

-Mmm… Dean…

-Te quiero, Cas, eres un chico estupendo.

-Dean…Aaaahhh…-se estremeció cuando esos dedos tocaron su próstata- Mmm… Yo también te quiero… Aaaahhh… Dean… Aaaahhh…

Su cuerpo vibró cuando esa apetecible boca tragó su virilidad y esa experta lengua no tardó en hacerlo gemir hasta casi sollozar de placer. Al cabo de unos minutos estuvo listo para correrse pero el mayor tenía otros planes y subió a besar sus labios mientras quitaba los dedos de su interior.

-No Cas- susurró sensualmente- Te correrás cuando te folle como es debido.

-Dean…Mmm…

-Lo sé y no te haré esperar- observó como el mayor iba a colocarse el preservativo pero se lo quitó con una sonrisa y comenzó a masturbarlo- ¿Qué haces, Cas…?- preguntó jadeando.

-Quiero que te corras dentro de mí…- respondió con coquetería.

-Cas…- el rubio lo empujó dejándolo recostado y se acomodó entre sus piernas- Sigue hablando así… y terminaré antes de comenzar…Mmm…

-Dean… follame.

-Sí, Cas, lo que tú quieras…

Las embestidas rápidamente se hicieron desenfrenadas y el moreno apretó las sabanas gruñendo de placer. El sexo con el rubio era maravilloso pero ahora estaba superando por mucho todas las veces anteriores y comenzaba a sentirse extasiado con todo lo que provocaba el mayor en él. Le enterró los dedos en la espalda, rasguñándolo de vez en cuando y obteniendo que las embestidas se recrudecieran mientras esa mirada esmeralda lo contemplada teñida de placer. Podía sentir como pronto llegaría al clímax y con un par de embestidas más, llegó al orgasmo con un grito de placer y rasguñando con fuerza la espalda del actor.

-¡Deeeeaaannn!

El rubio gruñó al sentirlo y al cabo de unos breves segundos se corrió en su interior, haciendo que Castiel gimiera con la extraña pero placentera sensación. Ambos se miraron jadeando antes de juntar sus bocas en un perezoso y cariñoso beso.

-Dean… eso fue increíble…- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa- Eres increíble…

-No Cas… tú eres jodidamente excitante.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Pero no creas que me conformaré con esto- besó su mejilla- Tenemos una larga noche por delante.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse y tocarse hasta que estuvieron listos para la siguiente ronda, disfrutando de una larga y placentera noche de sexo.

Después de la gran fiesta de despedida que organizaron para los futuros esposos. Castiel estuvo ayudando a su hermano con las cosas que faltaban para la boda, ya que la pareja decidió hacer la ceremonia al aire libre y contrataron un lugar muy hermoso en la ciudad que era arrendado para bodas. El moreno no podía ni imaginar cuanto invirtieron en los preparativos pero las personas se casaban solo una vez en la vida, o al menos este era el caso.

-Estoy nervioso- dijo Balthazar paseando por el cuarto inquieto- ¿Cuánto falta para que Dean venga a buscarnos?

-Debe estar por llegar.

El mayor se había quedado la noche pasada a dormir en su departamento y de ahí se irían juntos con Dean y Sam, a la ceremonia en el impala, mientras tanto Gabriel y Anna se encargarían de ayudar a Lucifer y llevarlo al lugar de la boda.

-Tranquilo- el menor tomó las manos de su hermano- Vas a casarte con el hombre de tu vida y nada lo arruinará.

-Cassie.

-Todos estamos muy felices por ustedes y Lucy te adora, por eso estoy feliz de que te cases con él, no podrías estar con una mejor persona, Balthy.

-Cassie- lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Te quiero mucho, Balthy.

-Yo también, hermanito- sonrió- ¿Tienes los anillos?

-Sí- palmeó el bolsillo de su traje y luego le arregló la corbata al mayor- Te ves muy bien, Balthy, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Cassie.

-Espero que Lucy se controle durante la ceremonia y no te corra mano- su hermano se rio.

-Mi chico se portará bien, al menos hasta que podamos escabullirnos al baño del avión- Los dos se miraron riendo y Castiel respondió su teléfono cuando sonó.

-Ok- cortó la llamada- Vamos, Balthy, los chicos ya llegaron.

-Sí.

Tomó el bolso de su hermano que le ayudó a arreglar para el viaje y dejaron todo bien cerrado para salir del edificio y subir al impala. Los dos Winchester los esperaban afuera del auto y abrazaron al mayor sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás para atarte, Balthy?

-Bastante nervioso- admitió.

-Yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes-dijo Sam sonriendo- Te vas a casar con la persona que amas, Gabe me contó que a Lucy no le interesaban estas cosas pero cambió mucho después de conocerte.

-Sí, mi chico es una ternurita cuando no está en modo sádico pervertido- los demás se rieron.

-Vamos o el novio pensará que no quieres casarte- lo instó Dean- Relájate, Balthy, todo saldrá perfecto porque ustedes dos se aman mucho, estoy seguro que Lucy intentará comerte cuando te vea así de guapo.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Así que mantenlo controlado o prepararé la manguera en caso de separar al par de calenturientos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo en este día tan importante, chicos, los quiero mucho.

-Nosotros también, Balthy.

Los cuatro subieron al impala y Dean condujo hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, los cerca de veinte invitados ya estaban reunidos allá al igual que Lucifer, quien se encontraba hablando con la mujer que oficiaría la ceremonia. Al descender del auto, el mayor los observó fijamente antes de ir hacia ellos, tomando las manos de su futuro esposo y las besó.

-Lucy.

-Te ves hermoso, Balthy- sonrió con malicia- Me estás tentando a ser un pervertido.

-Ni hablar- los separó Gabriel- Manténganse separados, par de calenturientos, cuando estén en el avión se pueden escapar al baño.

-Bien papá- respondió el director rodando los ojos antes de sonreír.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, Lucy- dijo el rubio acariciando sus hombros- Ese traje te queda estupendo, así que no lo arrugues hasta después de la ceremonia.

-Lo que digas, Dean, ahora vamos, la ceremonia comenzará pronto.

-Sí- Balthazar tomó la mano de su pareja sonriendo- Te amo Lucy.

-Yo también, Balthy.

Todos fueron a tomar posición para comenzar con la boda. Castiel permanecía al lado de su hermano, ya que él junto con Gabriel eran los testigos y debían firmar con la pareja. Antes de colocarse los anillos, los novios intercambiaron los votos.

-Lucy, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras el hombre mi vida y ahora lo reafirmo- sonrió- Valió la pena acecharte las primeras semanas- los presentes se rieron- Todos esos encuentros casuales que tuvimos, los planeé cuidadosamente para acercarme a ti y me alegra mucho haberlo hecho porque todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, cada día te amo más y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- le colocó el anillo sonriendo- Te amo mucho, Lucy, tú me diste el valor para aceptarme plenamente, eres una parte importante de mi vida y no querría estar con otra persona, desde un comienzo solo fuiste tú.

-Yo lo sabía, Balthy, que estabas acechándome- aclaró con una sonrisa- Pero con un chico tan lindo y sexy no podía quejarme- los presentes se rieron- Yo jamás he creído en estas cursilerías del supuesto "amor para toda la vida", mi relación más larga antes de conocerte, fue follarme al mismo chico dos noches seguidas pero desde un comienzo tú fuiste diferente y con el tiempo comprendí que había encontrado a mi compañero para compartir el resto de mi vida, eres una persona que amo en todos los sentidos posibles y no hay una sola cosa que no haría por ti, eres todo lo que necesito, Balthy, y al único hombre que quiero como esposo y compañero para toda mi vida.

Le colocó el anillo y ambos firmaron donde les indicó el juez, para luego hacerlo los testigos. El juez dio por terminada la ceremonia y los esposos se besaron apasionadamente mientras los presentes aplaudían. Castiel estaba por felicitar a la pareja pero se quedó en silencio al ver la silueta al final del pasillo que quedaba entre las sillas.

-Papá…- un sepulcral silencio se hizo entre los asistentes cuando el mayor caminó hacia ellos aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades, Balthazar, conseguiste decepcionarme por completo y humillarme con tu reprochable forma de vida, ¿Era necesario dejar por escrito que eres un maricón?

-No se atreva a hablarle de esa forma- ordenó Lucifer molesto- Lárguese de aquí antes de que olvide mis modales y le dé la paliza que se merece.

-Ja, que educado, no esperaba menos de un idiota que se dedica a la prostitución, felicidades, Balthazar, te has casado con un degenerado, pervertido y abusador.

-No le hables de esa forma- respondió el aludido frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó a la ceremonia, así que por favor márchate.

-Has caído muy bajo, Balthazar, me das asco.

-¡Ya basta!- el moreno fue hacia su padre- Vete de aquí, hoy es un día muy especial para mi hermano y no dejaré que lo arruines.

-Otro torcido más, Balthazar te envenenó la cabeza con toda esa mierda homosexual y mírate ahora, eres todo un maricón, que decepción.

-¡No le hables así, bastardo!- Dean se interpuso entre ellos molesto- Lárgate de aquí en este preciso instante o probarás mis puños.

-Controla a tu perro, Castiel, no hay algo peor que un maricón de barrio, devuélvelo al callejón del que lo sacaste.

Castiel estaba por decir algo pero su hermano fue rápidamente hacia ellos y ante la sorpresa de todos, abofeteó al recién llegado antes de mirarlo enfadado.

-Escúchame muy bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces, este es el día más importante de mi vida y no voy a dejar que te atrevas a arruinarlo con tus idioteces. No te quiero aquí, quizás antes sí… pero ahora he comprobado que eres un idiota intolerante y estúpido.

-Cuida tus palabras, Balthazar.

-No, estás en mi matrimonio y yo solo quiero que se queden las personas importantes en mi vida, quiero compartir este momento con mis amigos y mi familia… tú no eres ninguno de los dos, así que márchate porque yo ya me acostumbre a la idea de que no tengo padre, así que ahora lárgate porque no eres bienvenido aquí- dijo serio-Y si vuelves a ofender a mis amigos o a mi esposo, olvidaré el casi nulo respeto que siento por ti, ahora vete.

El mayor se marchó proliferando un par de maldiciones y Castiel acarició la espalda de su hermano con suavidad antes de que el director lo abrazara dándole un cariño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien, amor?

-Sí…- lo miró sonriendo- Él ya no significa algo en mi vida y no dejaré que arruine este momento tan importante para mí.

-Te amo, Balthy.

-Lo sé, Lucy, y yo también- lo besó sonriendo- Siento mucho esto- se disculpó con sus amigos- Por favor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta y no dejemos que este mal momento arruine nuestra diversión.

-Te quiero mucho, hermanito- dijo Castiel abrazándolo con fuerza- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, has sido muy valiente y me alegra mucho que estés con una persona que te valore tal como eres, y esté loquito de amor por ti.

-Mi Cassie- correspondió su abrazo- Gracias, pequeño, y no te preocupes, con ustedes apoyándome estoy bien, son mi familia y no necesito a alguien más- sonrió soltándolo- Siento esto, Dean… no debió tratarte de esa forma.

-No te preocupes, Balthy, he lidiado con idiotas peores, además ya me conoces, yo siempre protejo a mis amigos.

-Rubito.

-Felicidades chicos- los abrazó a ambos- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis por los novios?

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde celebrando y al anochecer, los recién casados se despidieron para marcharse a su luna de miel que duraría una semana. Castiel sonrió cuando su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo tan fácilmente.

-Te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos al hotel y todos los días.

-Balthy, no soy un niño.

-Eres mi niño.

-Ya basta, cariño- Lucifer lo subió al auto- No te preocupes, Cas, yo me encargo de que no te moleste y lo mantendré muy ocupado. Nos vemos en una semana, chicos.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Sam manteniéndose muy junto a Gabriel.

-Pórtense mal y disfruten su luna de miel- les deseó Dean, el mayor subió al auto y se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto.

-Lo voy a extrañar- admitió el moreno sonriendo.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarte en su ausencia- aseguró el rubio- ¿Te quedas conmigo hoy, Cas?

-Claro, rubito.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose el resto de la fiesta y a las diez subieron al impala para pasar a dejar a Sam y Gabriel antes de ir al departamento del actor. Los dos fueron besándose en el ascensor y Castiel tomó su mano con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía una estupenda idea para continuar la noche.

-¿Y esa miradita?- preguntó su pareja curioso.

-No te he mostrado lo que me enseñó Benny.

-¿Eh?

-Aprendí algo muy interesante, ¿Quieres saber qué?

-Mmm, te estás volviendo un pervertido pero me encanta- abrió la puerta del departamento- Me vas a mostrar todo lo que te ha enseñado Benny y yo te daré un par de lecciones adicionales.

-Suena estupendo, Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por tu review Aorii5927 (Jajajaja XD ya vendrá una escena más completa de la parejita y todo lo que ha aprendido, Cas en sus lecciones. Sï, Lucy y Balthy tendrán una semana muy productiva XD) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 14**

El moreno llegó temprano a trabajar al set, la parejita había regresado ayer por la noche de su luna de miel. Saludó a Charlie en la entrada y fue directo al despacho de su amigo, en donde lo encontró en compañía de su hermano mayor.

-¡Cassie!

-Hola Balthy- correspondió su abrazo con fuerza antes de hacer lo mismo con el director- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje, chicos?

-Fue increíble, Cassie, nos divertimos mucho y tomé un montón de fotografías.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Te extrañé, Cassie- lo abrazó de nuevo- ¿Estuviste bien?

-Todo en orden, Balthy, no te preocupes- unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron girar.

-Permiso- el rubio entró sonriendo- Hola chicos.

Balthazar abrazó al actor y luego fue el turno de Lucifer. El moreno los miró fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa cuando el rubio le dio un besito en la mejilla y lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Fueron a las mazmorras?

-Claro que sí, y tomé varias fotografías pero son para mi colección privada- dijo Lucifer con una traviesa sonrisa- Eso me recuerda al primer vídeo que hicimos juntos, ¿Te acuerdas Balthy?

-Oh sí, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo pervertido que eres y eso me encanta.

-Ese es mi chico- el director lo besó antes de mirar a sus amigos- Por cierto, hoy llegará el director junto al actor con quienes grabaremos este proyecto internacional.

-¿A qué hora vendrán?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Como a las cuatro, así que vamos a terminar de filmar antes del medio día.

-Entonces los dejaré trabajar- Balthazar besó a su pareja- Nos vemos en la noche, cariño y pórtate bien-sonrió- Nos vemos Cassie, rubito.

El mayor se marchó y los tres fueron hasta el set donde comenzarían a grabar. Estuvieron ocupados con las tomas hasta pasadas las cuatro y cuando filmaban la última escena de sexo en la cocina, un susurro en su oído lo sobresaltó.

-Que par de chicos tan lindos, especialmente ese rubito.

-¿Eh?

-Es todo un deleite a la vista, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y actúa bien.

-Claro que lo es, Dean es muy atractivo y profesional.

-Por lo general, una linda carita no es sinónimo de profesionalismo, ¿No sabes que todo este negocio se basa en apariencia?

-Dean es muy bueno en lo que hace, así que cuida lo que dices.

-Oh, pareces enojado, ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-¡Corten!

Se giró al oír la voz del director dando por finalizado el rodaje, fue a intercambiar un par de miradas con los actores antes de ir en su dirección. Al cabo de unos segundos, otro hombre se acercó a ellos con un bolso de mano.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo el mayor estrechando las manos de los desconocidos- Soy Lucifer Pellegrini y ellos son los dos actores que trabajaran con nosotros, Dean Winchester y Benny Laffite.

-Un gusto conocerlos- respondió el mayor- Yo soy Alister Prescott y él es el actor que he escogido para este proyecto, Crowley Smith.

-¿Les parece si vamos a mi despacho para conversar?

-¿Él es tu asistente?- el actor indicó al moreno y éste frunció el ceño.

-No, es mi amigo y también se desempeña como Fluffer de Dean, su nombre es Castiel Novak.

-Ya veo, por eso estabas tan molesto hace un momento.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Lucifer curioso.

-Nada, es solo que Crowley estaba sorprendido con lo atractivo que es MI pareja- dijo recalcando lo último antes de tomar la mano del rubio- Aunque no te culpo, la mayoría piensa eso.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- el actor lo abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Tú chico es algo sensible- agregó el recién llegado con una extraña sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos a mi despacho.

No le gustó para nada la forma en que ese sujeto miraba a su pareja, así que se aseguró de estar cerca de él en todo momento, dejándole claro que le pertenecía. El rubio lo jaló del brazo y ambos se quedaron afuera del cuarto solos.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas? ¿Crowley te dijo algo que te enfadó?

-No me gustó que insinuara que alguien atractivo no podía actuar bien, tú eres bueno en lo que haces.

-Cas.

-Eres todo un profesional.

-Lo que dijo es cierto.

-Pero.

-Es cierto, Cas, en muchas ocasiones solo contratan a los chicos por su físico.

-Dean.

-No hay muchos actores que se dediquen al porno gay que sean respetados y considerados más que una cara bonita para la cámara.

-Mmm…

-No lo tomes como algo personal, seguramente, del lugar en que ellos vienen las cosas funcionan así todo el tiempo.

-Sí…

-No dejes que te moleste- acarició su mejilla antes de besarlo- Aunque debo admitir que me encantó escuchar lo posesivo que eres.

-Dean- sonrió tomando su mano- Eres mío, rubito.

-No hay ninguna otra persona con quien quisiera estar, Cas, solo tú.

El moreno se sintió mucho mejor después de oír las palabras de su pareja y ambos entraron al despacho del director, sentándose juntos. Escuchó atentamente como los dos mayores discutían el proyecto que comenzarían a filmar la semana siguiente en locaciones exteriores.

-¿Les parece bien?- preguntó Lucifer luego de exponer sus ideas.

-Bastante- dijo Alister asintiendo satisfecho- Eres tal como me habían dicho, Lucifer y me gusta tu profesionalismo, estoy bastante interesado en comenzar a trabajar con ustedes, además de que los actores que has escogido son muy atractivos, las fotografías que me enviaste no les hacen justicia.

-Solo trabajo con los mejores, no tienes de qué preocuparte- observó el reloj- Ya está anocheciendo, me gustaría que vinieran a cenar a mi departamento, así podemos conocernos mejor.

-Claro que sí, nos encantaría- respondió Crowley sonriendo.

Castiel seguía manteniéndose alerta con la presencia de Crowley pero se relajó cuando junto con Benny, se fueron en el impala. No se equivocó al pensar que continuaran hablando del proyecto pero frunció el ceño al oír lo que decía su pareja.

-Él tampoco está mal, seguro que haremos unas escenas muy divertidas.

-¿Estás emocionado por follartelo, Dean?- soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

-Mmm, ¿Es idea mía o percibo algo de enfado?- canturreó el rubio.

-Yo diría que tu chico está muy celoso.

-Cállense los dos- se cruzó de brazos.

-No estés celosito, Cas, sabes muy bien que solo tengo ojos para ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Dean.

-Tú eres el único con quien me gusta dormir durante mis descansos, que me gusta besar, tocar, mirar, abrazar- el moreno sonrió-Te amo, Cas, no estés celosito.

-Yo también te amo, Dean.

-Ese es mi chico.

Aprovecharon todos los semáforos en rojo para besarse hasta que llegaron al departamento del matrimonio. El enfermero los recibió con una sonrisa en la puerta y Lucifer lo tomó por la cintura besándolo antes de voltearse a sus invitados.

-Él es mi esposo, Balthazar, es el hermano mayor de Cas.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo estrechando la mano de los extranjeros-Pasen por favor, la cena ya está lista.

La comida resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensaba Castiel. Le alegraba que ambos directores congeniaran bien pero en algunas ocasiones, se percató que Crowley mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio mientras sonreía de un modo malicioso que no le gustó.

-¿Y ya han estado en el país antes?- preguntó Dean curioso.

-Es la primera vez para mí- explicó el actor- Alister ha estado aquí antes por temas de negocios.

-Ya veo, espero que hagas un tour por la ciudad, hay buenos lugares para visitar.

-Necesitaría un guía para eso- sugirió con un tono coqueto.

-Puedo darte un tour si quieres- respondió el rubio- Pero cobro una tarta por hora.

-Tienes un serio problema de adicción- se burló Benny- Si no come una diaria, se coloca idiota.

-No me molestes- dijo haciendo morritos al oír las risas de los demás- Defiéndeme, Cas.

-Yo te daré todas las tartas que quieras, Dean.

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos?- preguntó Crowley.

-Más de un mes- respondió el actor- Bueno, nos llevamos bien desde el comienzo y después de ciertas cosas me di cuenta que no podía estar con alguien mejor que este lindo puritano.

-Dean- se rio el moreno abrazándolo.

-No pareces alguien fácil de atar.

-No lo soy- respondió el rubio- Pero Cas es especial, una personita muy especial.

Cerca de las once, Lucifer fue a dejar a sus invitados al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Castiel aprovechó que su pareja fue a la sala de estar junto con Benny y terminó de guardar el último plato antes de mirar a su hermano mayor, quien terminaba de secar las tazas.

-¿Qué piensas de ellos?

-Son divertidos, estoy feliz de que mi Lucy haya conseguido esto- respondió sonriendo.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué opinas de Crowley?

-Es bastante apasionado con su trabajo, estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien y además es divertido.

-¿Y… físicamente?

-Es atractivo, y me gusta su acento.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Cassie? ¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas?

-Por nada…

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Cassie- dijo dándole una palmadita en la frente- Y no te preocupes, Dean solo tiene ojos para ti.

-¿Eh?

-El rubito te quiere mucho y no te cambiaría por otra persona, así que no estés celosito.

-Balthy- sonrió.

-Él ama a su lindo puritano.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué es esto, Balthy?- el actor entró con una fusta en su mano- ¿Un recuerdo de España?- el enfermero se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh sí, y ya me imagino como lo usan- dijo Benny divertido- ¿Te enseñé como se usa esto, Cas?

-No, ¿Cómo se usa?- preguntó maliciosamente.

-¡Ya basta!- se lo quitó- No sean malitos conmigo- les sacó la lengua- Ese idiota de Lucy, le dije que guardara esto antes de salir en la mañana.

Castiel se rio con el berrinche de su hermano mientras iba a guardar uno de sus tantos juguetitos. El rubio lo tomó por la cintura antes de darle un apasionado beso que correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

-Parece que necesitar solitos- canturreó el mayor y se marchó.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también, Dean- éste lo abrazó mimosamente- ¿Está bien si me quedo en tu departamento hoy?

-Sí pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso.

-Odio que te vayas a la mañana siguiente.

-Dean.

-Quiero darte algo pero debes prometerme que lo usarás muy seguido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Promételo- pidió en un adorable puchero.

-Lo prometo- respondió embobado por ese bello rostro.

-Quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí- sacó algo de su bolsillo para luego colocarlo en su palma derecha.

-Dean- observó la llave plateada- Esto…

-Úsala muy seguido- le guiñó un ojo- Y por si acaso, me encantan las sorpresas.

Su pareja se marchó por el pasillo y mantuvo la vista en su palma antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Iba a asegurarse de usar muy bien la llave del departamento del rubio y ya tenía pensado un par de sorpresas que ambos disfrutarían mucho.

-¿Y esa sonrisita de pervertido?-se giró a su hermano.

-Lo aprendí de ti.

-Bien dicho, ¿Y los chicos?

-En la sala de estar.

-Voy a extrañarte, Cassie- dijo acercándose- Me encantaría estar con ustedes durante la filmación pero estamos algo cortos de personal en el hospital.

-No te preocupes, Balthy, estaré bien.

-Lo sé, has crecido tanto, te has convertido en todo un hombre- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Y yo de ti, Balthy, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Claro que sí.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de ir con los actores, quienes conversaban animadamente mientras bebían unas cervezas. El moreno se sentó en las piernas de su pareja para abrazarlo por el cuello con un brazo. Cuando regresó Lucifer, éste los colocó al tanto de los últimos detalles del viaje.

-Nos iremos el miércoles por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo, ocupando los tres días siguientes para grabar las escenas en el set.

-Será genial- dijo Balthazar abrazando a su esposo- Tendrás que darme una copia cuando terminen.

-Claro que sí, cariño y también tendrás al genio creativo en tu cama.

-Mmm, suena muy tentador, tengo una debilidad por los directores.

-Parece que seremos mal tercio aquí- dijo Benny.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- el rubio se levantó tomando su chaqueta- Ya es tarde y lo último que quiero en este momento, es verlos en acción, al único que quiero desnudo y empalmado frente a mí es a Cas.

-Dean.

-Te pasaré a dejar, Benny.

-Sí, nos vemos tortolitos y guarden mejor sus juguetes.

-O nos podrían prestar algunos- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Tu cuerpecito es un espectacular juguetito que Cas usa para divertirse- respondió Lucifer.

Se despidieron de la parejita antes de ir a dejar a Benny a su departamento para luego ir al del rubio. Castiel se deleitó con ese cuerpo semidesnudo cuando se quitaba la ropa y lo empujó a la cama antes de ganarse sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el mayor sonriendo.

-Lucy tiene razón.

-Cas.

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y rápidamente ambos terminaron desnudos sobre la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El moreno se sentía extasiado con esa maravillosa boca y bajó sus manos al trasero del actor al mismo tiempo que se restregaba contra su cuerpo.

-Cas…

-Te amo, Dean.

Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos y repartió besitos por todo su rostro. Estaba dejándose llevar por todo lo que ese excitante hombre provocaba en él pero un par de manos lo apartó por los hombros y se percató que esas esmeraldas transmitían un poco de miedo.

-Dean.

-Lo siento…

-No, no te disculpes, te amo.

-Yo también, Cas- lo abrazó acurrucándose contra su cuerpo-Realmente no podría estar con una persona mejor.

Castiel se dedicó a repartir suaves caricias por la espalda de su pareja hasta que escuchó su acompasada respiración que indicaba que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sabía que su pareja aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer para sanarse por completo pero él estaría a su lado apoyándolo.

-Te amo mucho, Dean.

Le dio un suave besito en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos. En ese mismo momento lo decidió, cuando terminaran de filmar ese proyecto fuera de la ciudad, iba a proponerle al rubio que vivieran juntos, ya que tenía muy claro que ese era el hombre con quien quería estar por mucho tiempo más.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (El rubito aún necesita algo de tiempo y Cas se lo dará:3 Sí, van a ser un problema, especialmente Crowley :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 15**

Castiel llegó al set cargando su bolso, ya que esa mañana partirían hacia el lugar donde grabarían las primeras escenas. Se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta al ver a su pareja en compañía de Crowley. No tenía algo contra ese sujeto pero los últimos dos días había estado saliendo con el rubio y no le gustaba esa cercanía.

-¡Cas!- el mayor llegó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas?

-Sí, Dean.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro… iré a saludar a Lucy.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo infantil pero no podía evitarlo. Fue por el pasillo hasta la oficina de su amigo, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Balthazar y se despidió de él afectuosamente antes de mirarlo.

-Hola, Cas ¿Ya estás listo para marcharnos?

-Sí…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Dímelo.

-Te vas a reír de mí.

-No lo haré, dímelo- dijo con curiosidad.

-Es que… no me gusta que Crowley esté cerca de Dean, puedo apostar lo que sea a que le tiene ganas a mi chico.

-Oh, estás celoso.

-No me molestes- pidió cruzándose de brazos.

-Te entiendo, Cas, yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando comencé a salir con Balthy, me colocaba muy celoso.

-¿Y cómo lo controlaste?

-Bueno, tuvimos una conversación muy serio y entendí que mi chico solo tiene ojos para mí- el moreno sonrió- Y la reconciliación fue maravillosa.

-Lucy- se rio.

-Sé que llevan poco tiempo juntos pero lo de ustedes es real, Dean te ama mucho y eso no cambiará.

-Lo sé… aunque no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-Ya pasará, Cas, cuando te sientas seguro de ti mismo.

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? A veces pienso… que llegará un día en que Dean se dará cuenta que no soy lo que quiere… y se vaya con alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Alguien mejor que tú? Eso es imposible.

Se giró al oír esa familiar voz y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa antes de ir a su lado para abrazarlo cariñosamente. Lucifer tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación divertido. Castiel se dedicó a disfrutar del calor de ese fuerte cuerpo.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- preguntó con cautela.

-La última parte sí.

-Yo…

-Está bien, Cas, ahora es tu turno de escucharme.

-Dean…

-Sé que no eres el chico más inteligente del mundo, es probable que existan personas mucho más atractivas y con talento- el moreno bajó la vista- Hombres con una mejor posición económica, independientes, inteligentes pero- lo tomó por la barbilla- Aún cuando todos ellos estén ahí afuera, hay algo que jamás tendrán.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ninguno de ellos eres tú.

-Dean.

-Eres perfecto para mí tal como eres, Cas, no hay una sola cosa que cambiaría de ti, ni una.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que sí, amo cada cosa de ti y la forma en que me haces sentir, tú eres el único hombre que quiero a mi lado, Cas, nadie más.

-Dean.

-Cada cosa sobre ti me encanta, lo puritano que eres, atractivo, divertido, inteligente, gentil, amable y me haces sentir la persona más feliz del mundo, nunca te cambiaría- dijo besando sus labios con suavidad.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Dean, eres perfecto para mí.

Ambos se miraron con una cariñosa sonrisa antes de besarse de nuevo y fueron tomados de la mano hasta el auto, en donde estaban Benny, Lucifer, Alister y Crowley. Durante todo el trayecto, se mantuvo abrazando a su pareja, quien dormitaba con la cabeza afirmada en su hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó ese detestable sujeto.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-No lo molestes-pidió Alister con un café en la mano- No sé qué te habrá dicho o hecho este chico pero no le hagas caso, Cas.

-Está bien.

En otro momento se hubiera enfadado por la forma en que ese hombre miraba a su rubito pero después de la conversación que tuvieron, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Cuando llegaron hasta la cabaña donde pasarían esos días, el actor tomó las cosas de ambos y las llevó hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Hay algo que no te dije, Cas, tendremos que compartir habitación o no alcanzaremos todos.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- preguntó con coquetería.

-Depende, podría serlo si consideras el hecho de que no te dejaré dormir por las noches.

-Me parece perfecto.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban bajo la ropa y cuando la temperatura subió en sus cuerpos, unos golpes a la puerta los hicieron detenerse. El rubio suspiró molesto antes de ir a abrir la puerta y Castiel se rio.

-Sé que quieren inaugurar su cuarto, tortolitos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya tendrán tiempo para ser unos pervertidos por la noche.

-Amargado- dijo Dean sacándole la lengua infantilmente-Solo estás celoso porque te tendrás que conformar con sexo telefónico.

-No tientes tu suerte, rubito o te dejaré sin tartas.

-Malvado, eso es muy cruel- el moreno se rio con el puchero que hizo su pareja.

-Yo te daré todas las tartas que quieras, Dean.

-Ese es mi chico.

Volvieron a besarse antes de bajar a reunirse con el resto del equipo y ambos directores dieron a conocer cuál sería la primera escena que filmarían esa tarde antes de que oscureciera. Castiel los acompañó hasta el bosque que había al este de la cabaña, ya que la escena se rodaría en un claro.

-Comenzaremos pronto- dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla- Deberías hacer tu trabajo ¿No crees?

-Claro que sí, es mi deber mantenerte listo.

Tomó por la nuca al actor y lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo empujaba contra un árbol. El mayor se dejó hacer colando la lengua en su boca. Castiel llevó sus manos a la cintura de su pareja antes de comenzar a restregarse contra su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a gemir y se detuvo al cumplir su cometido.

-Cas…- susurró observándolo con intensidad.

-Tienes una escena que filmar y ya estás listo.

-Mierda… no es divertido que me dejes así- dijo en un puchero.

-Pronto te quitarás la calentura, en cambio, yo tendré que esperar- el actor se rio.

-Te compensaré muy bien, Cas.

El rubio le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia el set para grabar la escena. Castiel fue junto a su amigo y mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean, quien de vez en cuando, correspondía su gesto mientras filmaban. No importa cuántas viera a su pareja trabajando, jamás dejaría de excitarse con ese cuerpo y esos placenteros gemidos. Fue un alivio para él que la primera escena, Dean estaría teniendo sexo con un extra porque cuando observó a Crowley, se percató de mantenía la vista fija en el rubio y sonreía de un modo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Benny permaneciendo a su lado.

-Sí…

-Tu cara dice otra cosa.

-No me gusta ese sujeto- se cruzó de brazos- No me gusta la forma en que mira a mi pareja, ni lo que dice.

-No hay razones para que estés celoso.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo…- suspiró- Sé que Dean me ama y soy especial para él… no soy alguien atractivo, ni tampoco tengo tantos conocimientos como ese sujeto… dudo mucho que pudiera hacer algunas cosas de las que ustedes hacen a diario…

-¿Crees que Dean solo te quiere para tener sexo?- el mayor negó divertido- Por favor, Cas, todos aquí sabemos lo puritano que eres y dudo que eso cambie mucho cuando estás teniendo sexo con Dean- el moreno se sonrojó un poco- Si el sexo fuera tan importante para él, tendría un montón de candidatos más aptos para elegir pero te escogió a ti.

-Benny.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Mmm…

-Porque le diste algo mucho más importante que el sexo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bienestar y felicidad, conozco a la perfección a mi amigo y cada vez que está a tu lado o habla de ti, sus ojos brillan- el menor sonrió- Tú le das tranquilidad, Cas, lo haces sentir consigo mismo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el sexo solo es una parte de la relación y no es lo más importante para Dean.

-Gracias Benny.

-Así que no te compares con otras personas, no es necesario.

-Sí.

-Y en cuanto a Crowley, yo también he notado la forma en que mira a Dean pero te aseguro que no llegará a algún lado, ya que ahora te tiene a ti y eres todo lo que necesita.

Cuando terminaron de filmar la primera escena, observó cómo su pareja iba en dirección a la cabaña mientras conversaba con Crowley, ya que era su turno de actuar juntos. Quería ir con ellos pero terminó ayudándole a Charlie a guardar unas cosas en cajas y les llevó varios minutos.

-Gracias Cas.

-De nada.

-Ya estoy ansiosa por la fiesta que tendremos en la noche, este lugar es genial.

-Sí, jamás había estado por aquí.

-Estuve recorriendo los alrededor por la mañana y hay un lago precioso hacia el este.

-¿Queda muy lejos?

-No, debe estar a unos veinte minutos- la pelirroja lo observó antes de sonreír y se arrimó a su lado- Es una buena idea ¿Verdad? Tener una velada romántica con tu chico.

-No me molestes dijo sonrojado y tomó una de las cajas- Llevaré esto a la cabaña.

-Vale.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar para dejar las cosas en la sala de estar pero unas risas provenientes de la cocina llamaron su atención y fue hacia allá, encontrando a los dos actores conversando muy a gusto y demasiado cerca.

-Dean- éste se volteó a mirarlo- Lucy te está buscando.

-Ok, es mejor que vaya de inmediato, cuando se enfada es peor que un demonio.

El rubio le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse de la cabaña. El moreno mantuvo la vista fija en el mayor, quien terminó de beber su cerveza con parsimonia antes de dejarla sobre la mesita y sonreír.

-Ya lo decidí.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó serio.

-Ese lindo chico va a ser mío.

Castiel frunció el ceño con esa afirmación y evitó que saliera de la habitación sosteniéndolo por el brazo. Ya no iba a seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando ese sujeto coqueteaba descaradamente con su pareja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Parece que tienes problemas auditivos, Cas.

-No me digas así, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme de esa manera.

-Pensé que eso éramos- respondió con diversión.

-Jamás sería amigo de alguien que quiere quitarme a la persona que amo.

-Oh, ¿Estás celoso de mí, Cas?

-Sé que estás interesado en Dean pero ten muy claro que es mío y no dejaré que le coloques un dedo encima.

-¿En serio? Porque en la siguiente escena, haré mucho más que colocarle un dedo encima.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-Me encantan los retos- sonrió con malicia antes de liberarse de su agarre- Vamos a hacer una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?

-Te aseguro que antes de que terminemos de filmar este proyecto, tendré a Dean en la cama, debajo de mí.

-¿Qué…?

-No pareces del tipo que pueda complacerlo en la cama pero no te preocupes, yo lo haré- sonrió ampliamente- Bien, ya casi es hora de grabar, disfruta la escena, Cas, estoy seguro que el rubito es muy bueno follando y será cosa de tiempo para que le pruebe que yo también.

El mayor le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse por el pasillo. Castiel frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños enfadado. No iba a permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que ese maldito sujeto se saliera con la suya.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Guest (El rubito está tan acostumbrado a que le coqueteen en el set que no le parece extraño y cómo solo le interesa Cas, no presta atención a esas cosas :)

Estaba ocupada con la U pero ahora voy a tratar de publicar más seguido, ya que estoy avanzando el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 16**

Castiel gruñó bajito cuando leyó la escena que filmarían ese tercer día en el bosque y luego observó a su amigo con molestia. Era imposible que permitiera que su rubito estuviera atado mientras ese detestable sujeto le corría mano antes de que Benny se uniera a ellos en el trío. Después de la supuesta apuesta que hizo ese hombre, no había perdido ocasión para insinuarse descaradamente a su pareja y coquetear con él.

-No pueden grabar esto, Lucifer.

-Cálmate un poco- pidió tomando una cerveza- Ya te dije que este es un trabajo conjunto y después de conversarlo con Alister, nos pareció una idea excelente y los actores están de acuerdo.

-Pero Lucy.

-No Cas, ya basta- dijo suspirando- Entiendo que estés celoso de Crowley pero es mejor que comiences a controlarte o voy a prohibirte estar presente en el resto de las escenas.

-Pero.

-¿Quedó claro?

-Sí.

Se marchó muy molesto de la habitación de su amigo y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando el rubio lo llamó desde el pasillo. No podía creer que Lucifer hubiera estado de acuerdo en una escena así, sabía que no era la primera vez pero no quería que ese trío incluyera a ese detestable hombre, ni mucho menos que tocara a su rubito.

-Veo que ya te enteraste de la siguiente toma.

-Déjame en paz.

-Será todo un deleite tener a ese lindo chico atado y a mi merced.

-¡Cállate!- gritó tomándolo por la camisa- Escúchame muy bien, idiota, esto es solamente por el proyecto porque Dean jamás se fijaría en ti, es conmigo con quien duerme cada noche.

-Ya veremos por cuanto tiempo, Cas, ya lo veremos.

-No te quiero ver cerca de mi pareja, es mío.

-Aún no ha conocido a alguien mejor.

-Cállate.

-Un puritano como tú jamás podrá complacerlo de verdad, solo está contigo porque aún no descubre algo mejor.

-¡Cállate!- iba a golpearlo cuando alguien detuvo su mano.

-Basta los dos.

-Benny…- susurró el moreno antes de soltar al actor.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Nada, Cas se levantó de mal genio hoy- el mayor sonrió-Tengo que ir a prepararme para la siguiente escena, nos vemos después, Cas- se marchó hacia la cabaña.

-¡No lo aguanto!- espetó liberándose del agarre de su amigo- Ese bastardo lo está disfrutando.

-Tranquilízate, solo le darás en el gusto si esto te afecta.

-Pero Benny.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones, ese sujeto sabe que Dean no lo tomará en cuenta porque está contigo, por eso te molesta.

-Mmm... No quiero que toque a mi pareja.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, es trabajo, Cas.

-Lo sé y no voy a intervenir en eso pero detesto a ese hombre.

-A mí tampoco me agrada- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Ahora vamos, comenzaremos pronto a trabajar y el rubito te necesita para entrar en calor.

-Benny- sonrió.

-Un pajarito me contó que ese rubito se empalma con solo verte.

-Entonces debería estar a su lado pronto.

-Tienes toda la razón, Cas.

Se dirigieron hacia donde se grabaría la escena de esa tarde y consiguió relajarse cuando su pareja fue hasta él y le dio un apasionado beso para luego mantenerlo sujeto por la cintura. El moreno le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas? Ni siquiera me saludaste en la mañana.

-Lo siento, tenía algo de prisa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás listo para comenzar? Me aseguraré de mirarte en todo momento.

-Mmm, buen chico, sabes lo que me gusta-se besaron lujuriosamente.

-Suficiente, calenturientos, guarda un poco de eso para las tomas- dijo Lucifer sonriendo.

-No puedo evitarlo, Cas es demasiado atractivo.

Castiel observó cómo los miembros del staff preparaban la escena y ataban al rubio a un árbol, vistiendo solo unos jeans muy ajustados. Su pareja era toda una deliciosa a la vista y cuando notó que Crowley se acercaba al actor, fue directo hacia ellos, aprovechando que Lucifer le daba unas instrucciones a Benny.

-Te ves muy atractivo así, Dean.

-Cas.

-Te podría hacer de todo- el rubio se rio.

-¿Y qué cosas se te ocurren?- preguntó con coquetería.

-Luego te las demostraré- le susurró al oído- Y te encantarán.

-Deberías ir tras la cámara, Cas- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Ahora seré yo quien se divierta con este chico.

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de darle un apasionado beso a su pareja y luego fue junto a Charlie. Se cruzó de brazos cuando ese detestable hombre comenzó a tocar al rubio, manoseándolo y besándolo antes de hacerle una felación. Lo único que lo consoló, fue el hecho de que sería Benny quien tendría sexo con Dean y no ese sujeto.

-No deberías fruncir el ceño o te quedará una arruga en esa linda carita- dijo la pelirroja quedándose a su lado.

-No me gusta.

-Se nota, Cas y eres lindo celosito.

-Charlie…

-Yo también he notado como Crowley lo mira y le tiene ganas a tu chico.

-Es insoportable.

-Entonces haz algo, ese lindo rubito es tuyo y debes dejárselo claro a Crowley.

-Mmm…

-Eres un chico muy guapo, Cas, no te dejes intimidar por ese hombre, tú eres mucho mejor.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y fue al interior de la cabaña para buscar algunas cosas que ocuparía en su plan. Después de dejar todo listo, fue con el resto del equipo y esperó pacientemente que terminaran la escena del trío antes de acercarse a los actores con sus respectivas batas.

-¿En dónde estabas, Cas?- preguntó el rubio curioso- En un momento desapareciste-hizo un puchero.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho?

-Claro que sí- respondió tomándolo por la cintura y lo besó- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

-Y hay tartas de postre- intervino Crowley- Lo hiciste tan bien en la escena que te daré la mía.

-¡Sí!- festejó infantilmente.

-Gracias por tu propuesta pero tengo otros planes para nosotros- dijo el moreno tomando la mano del rubio- Vamos, Dean, tengo algo especial.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Así es y sé que te encantará.

Llevó al mayor hacia el este del bosque y antes de llegar al lago del cual le platicó Charlie, le cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras permanecía tras su espalda guiándolo. Había preparado algo de comer pero el plato fuerte sería algo muy distinto.

-¿Listo para mirar?

-Sí, Cas.

-Sorpresa- quitó sus manos y el rubio sonrió.

-Cas.

-Tendremos un rico almuerzo y te he traído dos tartas.

-¡Sí!

-Pero si las quieres, deberás ganártelas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nosotros comenzamos algo que debemos terminar.

-Mmm, tendrás que recordármelo, Cas.

El moreno sonrió con coquetería para luego tomarlo por la cintura mientras le daba un apasionado beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por todo lo que sentían y terminaron recostados en el suelo, quitándose la ropa con prisa.

-Buen chico, estás muy ansioso- dijo el rubio divertido.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan jodidamente atractivo.

-Cas.

-Mira como me has dejado con la escena- tomó la mano del mayor para llevarla a su entrepierna.

-Buen chico, tal como me gusta- mordisqueó su barbilla- Entonces debo hacerme cargo de eso ¿No crees?

-Y lo harás pero primero haré mi trabajo, te quiero listo para la siguiente escena.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Tú y yo follando.

Repartió besitos por el abdomen del actor antes de bajar hasta su virilidad para comenzar a masturbarlo y lo tragó con gula, procurando darle todo el placer que podía. Los gemidos de Dean no tardaron en aumentar y comenzó a mover las caderas para embestir su boca. Castiel continúo con su cometido hasta que lo tuvo totalmente erecto y lo lamió por última vez.

-Cas… Aaaahhh… Dios sí… Mmm… Aaaahhh…

-Vas a correrte, rubito pero primero me follarás.

-Dios… Mmm… realmente me siento como un adolescente contigo… otra palabrita así y terminaré antes de empezar.

El actor lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares y estiró la mano, tomando un sobrecito de lubricante que había en su pantalón. El moreno gimió de gusto cuando esos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo con prisa y su cuerpo vibró al sentir esa caliente boca tragando su hombría.

-¡Dean siiii! Aaaahhh… Mmm… Aaaahhh sí…

Al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio se apartó y el menor observó como se colocaba el preservativo antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Apretó las piernas contra la cintura del actor mientras gemía roncamente y movía las caderas pidiendo por más. El sexo con el rubio era algo maravilloso, lo más placentero que había experimentado en su vida. Los gruñidos del mayor lo excitaban de sobremanera y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu.

-¡Aaaahhh… Deeeaannn! Dios… Mmm… ¡Oh siiiii! Mmm… Dean… Dean…- su cuerpo se tensó y arqueó la espalda- ¡Deeeaaannnn!

Llegó a un placentero orgasmo que solo su pareja podía darle y mantuvo la vista fija en ese apetitoso cuello antes de morderlo con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle una marca. Sabía perfectamente cuanto excitaba al actor que hiciera eso. Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas.

-¡Aaaahhh! Mmm… ¡Caaaaassss!

Se apartó de ese cuello para observar el rostro del rubio mientras llegaba al orgasmo y ambos compartieron un perezoso besito. El mayor salió con cuidado de su interior antes de tumbarse a su lado sin dejar de jadear.

-¿Todo bien, Dean…?- preguntó abrazándolo.

-Perfecto, es la comida más deliciosa que he tenido…- dijo dándole otro beso- Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- lo miró fijamente- Ahora comamos lo que traje.

-Me prometiste una tarta.

-Y la tendrás.

-Ese es mi chico.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Eh?

-Acabas de grabar esa excitante escena y aún tienes energía para mí.

-Te lo dije, Cas, basta con que me mires y me empalmo- se defendió sonriendo- Es tu responsabilidad por ser tan lindo, mi puritano.

-Dean- se rio.

-Bueno, eso último ya lo dudo, Benny te ha vuelto un pervertido- acarició la mejilla del moreno- Lo que puedes hacer con esa boquita es increíble.

Castiel le sirvió la comida que había traído antes de darle la tarta que le prometió al comienzo. Le encantaba como su pareja actuaba infantilmente cada vez que comía uno de esos postres. Agradeció mentalmente que Lucifer les hubiera dado dos horas de colación y cuando terminaron de comer con tranquilidad, estuvieron conversando varios minutos antes de nadar un poco.

-Gracias, Cas- dijo el mayor cuando salieron del agua- La comida estaba muy rica y fue mucho mejor estar contigo a solas.

-Dean- éste lo abrazó.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Eh?

-Desde un comienzo supe que tú eres diferente a todos los demás, eres un chico muy especial y no podría estar con alguien mejor.

-Yo tampoco, Dean, eres todo lo que necesito y amo.

-Y tú, eres mi pequeño angelito.

Compartieron un último beso antes de guardar las cosas para regresar a la cabaña. Castiel besó a su pareja y fue al interior a dejar todo en su lugar mientras los directores conversaban con los actores sobre la siguiente escena.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el almuerzo?- preguntó la pelirroja con malicia.

-Maravilloso, tenías razón, el lago es precioso.

-Seguro que hicieron de todo menos admirarlo.

-Jajajajaja, nos bañamos un ratito- dijo sonriendo.

-Realmente amas a Dean.

-Charlie.

-No te das cuenta, Cas pero has cambiado.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre has sido un chico guapo pero ahora estás resplandeciente, sonríes mucho más que antes y de una manera muy cálida.

-Es gracias a Dean, jamás había conocido a una persona así y estar con él- sonrió- Es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido.

-Eres un encanto- le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

-Cuidadito que es un chico comprometido- dijo esa molesta voz- Lucy te necesita afuera.

-Ahora voy, mi jefe es un demonio cuando se enfada- la pelirroja se marchó.

-Hola Cas.

-Tú también deberías ir a prepararte, Crowley- iba a salir de la cocina pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-¿Es idea mía o estás molesto?

-Quieres acostarte con mi pareja- siseó molesto- No es algo que me haga feliz, ¿No crees?

-No tienes que ser tan grave, Cas.

-Dean es Mi pareja- recalcó lo último- Y no voy a permitir que alguien lo aparte de mi lado, mucho menos un idiota como tú.

-No tienes que ser ofensivo- dijo sonriendo- Además, aún no se termina el proyecto.

-Escúchame bien- lo tomó por la camiseta para dejarlo contra pared sin ninguna delicadeza- Me importa una mierda lo que hagas pero si te atreves a tocar a Dean, voy a destrozarte la cara, bastardo.

-Que boquita tan sucia, Cas.

El moreno lo observó con enfado y se marchó de ahí. El resto del día evitó quedarse a solas con Crowley o que ese sujeto tuviera la oportunidad de estar cerca de Dean. La noche anterior a que regresaran a la ciudad, alguien propuso la idea de ir a un club que había en la ciudad cercana. Castiel estaba muy molesto por todos los intentos fallidos de ese molesto sujeto y lo que dijo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Tendrás que concederme una canción, rubito, ya conozco tus movimientos en la cama, ahora quiero verlos en la pista de baile.

-Claro, Crowley.

Bufó muy molesto al escuchar la respuesta descuidada de su pareja y se marchó al interior de la cabaña. No podía creer que el actor no se diera cuenta de las dobles intenciones que tenía ese detestable sujeto.

-Cas- se giró al oír al mayor- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir a beber y bailar?

-No- respondió enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me gusta ese bastardo y ya te lo dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Crowley?

-¡Ese hombre te tiene ganas!

-Por favor, Cas, yo te amo a ti y no me importa otra persona.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no haces algo cuando te coquetea?!

-Cálmate un poco- pidió serio- Si es por las escenas, es mi trabajo, te recuerdo que soy un actor porno y precisamente filmamos escenas de sexo.

-¡No es eso!- lo indicó con el dedo sin aguantarlo más- ¡Ese bastardo a estado coqueteando contigo desde que llegamos aquí y te importa una mierda!

-Todos los actores invitados me coquetean.

-¡Entonces haz algo! ¿No te das cuenta que ese sujeto tiene otras intenciones?

-Cas.

-¡¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que te coquetea descaradamente y quiere llevarte a la cama?!

-¡Ya basta! No me trates de esa forma- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Crowley solo es un amigo.

-¡¿Y ahora follas con tus amigos?! Claro, con razón eres tan amigo de Benny.

-¡No me hables así!- gritó molesto- Desde que me conociste sabías muy bien que éste es mi trabajo, no puedes hacerme una escena de celos porque—

-¡No es eso! ¡Ese bastardo no para de coquetear contigo y a ti no te importa! Deberías tener un poco de consideración conmigo, soy tu pareja, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Ya basta, Cas, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- dijo el rubio extrañado- Sabes que te amo, no peleemos- pidió acercándose para abrazarlo pero el moreno lo apartó.

-No, Dean, yo respeto tu trabajo pero no soy idiota, ese bastardo quiere llevarte a la cama y tú eres tan idiota que no te das por enterado o quizás te gusta ser el centro de atención, ser la fantasía húmeda de todos los hombres.

-Oye.

-No te quiero ver junto a ese bastardo y si me quisieras un poquito, lo entenderías.

-No sé qué cosas habrán pasado con Crowley pero quien está mal eres tú, si realmente confiaras en mí, sabrías muy bien que te amo y jamás haría algo que te lastimara, nunca- lo miró serio- Eres tú quien debería confiar un poquito en mí.

-¡¿Y cómo lo haría cuando antes te acostabas con cualquiera que se te insinuara?!

Dean lo observó fijamente y el moreno se sorprendió también con sus propias palabras. Ahora lo entendía, no solamente estaba inseguro porque creer que no era lo suficientemente bueno para el rubio, sino que también, porque tenía miedo de que lo cambiara por otra persona, ya que antes de que comenzaran a salir como pareja, veía a diario como flirteaba con otros actores.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?- preguntó el actor dolido y el menor hubiera deseado jamás decir eso en voz alta.

-Dean no… no quise…

-Es justo lo que quisiste decir, Castiel… no confías en mí.

-¿Todo está bien, chicos?- preguntó Lucifer entrando a la cocina- Escuché unos gritos…

-Sí, Castiel solo me comentaba lo que piensa de mí- dijo con seriedad- Vamos de una vez- se fue por el pasillo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó, Cas?

-Nada… diviértanse, yo no voy.

Antes de que su amigo preguntara algo, se fue directo a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Tenía demasiado en que pensar y se sentía muy mal para salir en ese momento.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 17**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que los demás se marcharon al club. Por más que intentaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, no podía hacerlo con claridad y cuando recordaba la expresión dolida de su pareja, se sentía peor. Finalmente decidió llamar a su hermano, ya que era una de las pocas personas con quien podía hablar libremente.

-¡Cassie! Por fin me llamas, ingrato- dijo en un puchero.

-Lo siento, Balthy…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Balthy…

-¿Por qué estás triste?- el moreno sonrió un poco, el mayor siempre lo había leído como un libro abierto y no podía ocultarle algo.

-Tuve una pelea con Dean…

-¿Por qué?- le explicó todo lo sucedido, incluyendo los coqueteos de Crowley- Y dije eso… no quería lastimarlo…

-Cassie.

-¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Sé que Dean me ama pero…

-Solo estás muy inseguro, pequeño, es la primera vez que amas a alguien y por eso tienes miedo de perderlo.

-Balthy.

-Y por lo que me has dicho, es obvio que ese sujeto le tiene ganas al rubito pero sé de primera fuente lo mucho que te ama y no te cambiaría por ninguna otra persona.

-Lo sé…

-Habla con él, pequeño, estoy seguro que si le dices cómo te sientes, él lo comprenderá, tienes que ser honesto.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Claro que sí, el rubito te adora- afirmó- Y en cuanto a ese sujeto, tendrás que saber ignorarlo, solo es un idiota que está frustrado porque esa preciosura que tienes por pareja nunca lo tomará en cuenta y por eso se mete contigo.

-Balthy- sonrió- Gracias- se levantó rápidamente- Tengo que irme.

-Claro, llámame mañana después de la reconciliación, nos vemos, Cassie.

El moreno se cambió de ropa y tomó el auto de Lucifer para conducir a la ciudad. Cuando llegó al club, comenzó a buscar a su pareja por todas partes hasta que encontró a sus amigos sentados en una mesa.

-Cas- dijo Lucifer observándolo con curiosidad- Pensé que no vendrías.

-Yo tampoco… ¿En dónde está, Dean?- preguntó serio.

-Bailando con Crowley- respondió Benny.

Fue a la pista de baile pero por más que buscó, no consiguió dar con su pareja. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo entre esa multitud de cuerpos sudorosos cuando recordó un lugar en el cual aún no había buscado: "El cuarto oscuro". Tragó saliva con fuerza para ir hacia allá y se quedó inmóvil con la escena que vio en pleno pasillo. El rubio estaba contra la pared mientras el mayor lo mantenía aprisionado entre sus brazos. La escasa distancia entre ambos terminó por enfadarlo y fue directo hacia ellos.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi pareja!

-¿Cas?

-¡Apártate!- le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla- ¡Te advertí que no intentaras algo, bastardo!

-¡Basta Cas!- el actor lo jaló por la mano- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!- le ayudó al mayor a levantarse- ¿Estás bien, Crowley?

-Sí, tú chico no golpea tan fuerte como cree.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Castiel?!

-¡Ese maldito estaba tocándote!

-¡Eso no es cierto! Solo hablábamos- dijo molesto.

-¡¿Y desde cuando debes tener a alguien encima para hablar?!

Tomó la mano de su pareja muy enfadado para llevarlo hasta el exterior del club con la intención de conducir de regreso pero el mayor se liberó agitado y ambos se miraron durante unos largos segundos.

-Regresemos a la cabaña- ordenó.

-¡No! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Crowley?

-Ese maldito estaba tocando lo que es mío.

-No soy un objeto, Cas y tú no eres mi dueño.

-Pensaba disculparme contigo pero veo que estás muy bien sin mí.

-Cas.

-Sigue divirtiéndote con ese bastardo, no te molestaré más.

-Cas no- lo detuvo por el brazo- Ya te he dicho de todas las formas posibles que te amo y no me interesa otra persona, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-¡Dejar de coquetear con ese bastardo! ¡¿No te das cuenta que quiere separarnos?!

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Ese maldito dijo que te llevaría a la cama antes de que termine el proyecto!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Se supone que debo sentarme y esperar que eso ocurra?!

-Espera, ¡Espera!- lo miró fijamente- No importa lo que diga Crowley, ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte?

-Dímelo tú, ahora que ambos son tan buenos amigos.

-Esto es estúpido, Cas, yo solo te amo a ti, no me interesa otra persona.

-¡¿Y por qué estabas con ese bastardo en el cuarto oscuro?!

-Solo íbamos a hablar, había mucho ruido afuera y Crowley quería decirme algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, en ese momento llegaste tú y lo golpeaste.

-No te creo- respondió molesto- ¿Y sabes qué más? Se acabó, si tú quieres seguir siendo un idiota y hacer cuenta que ese bastardo no te tiene ganas, es tu problema- lo indicó con el dedo- Yo me voy, iré por mis cosas y me marcho.

-¿Qué…? Pero Cas.

-Eres libre, Dean, ¡Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo!

Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar lo que quería decir su pareja y condujo de regreso a la cabaña para buscar sus cosas. Si el rubio quería seguir coqueteando con ese sujeto, era su problema pero él ya no estaría ahí para verlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó su teléfono suspirando. Hace dos días había regresado de la playa y hoy volvía el resto del equipo a la ciudad. Después de su pelea con Dean, no recibió ni una sola llamada o mensaje y luego de hablarlo con su hermano, llegó a la conclusión que no debió reaccionar de esa manera, ya que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarse al rubio.

-Mierda… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Permaneció recostado hasta el mediodía cuando alguien tocó el timbre y fue desganado a abrir, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrir que se trataba de Benny. Le indicó que pasara y ambos se sentaron en el living.

-Hola Cas.

-¿Acaban de llegar…?

-No, regresamos ayer.

-Ya veo…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Eso no es cierto- corrigió el mayor- Me enteré de lo que ocurrió en el club, antes de que te fueras.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Benny… por favor déjame solo.

-No lo haré, porque has lastimado a mi amigo.

-Benny…

-No quiso contarme lo que le dijiste pero ha estado muy triste por tu culpa, ¿Por qué fuiste cruel con él?

-Estaba muy a gusto con Crowley, no quería interrumpirlos- siseó molesto.

-Realmente eres un idiota, Castiel, no sé en qué idioma quieres que te lo digan, Dean te ama y si continuas con esa actitud, vas a perderlo.

-Pero.

-Cállate y escúchame, ya que no quisiste oírlo de Dean, entonces yo te lo diré- dijo serio- Esa noche, es cierto que ambos fueron al cuarto oscuro pero no a tener sexo como piensas; sino que a hablar, el día siguiente de que huiste como un cobarde luego de lastimarlo, Crowley sí habló con él a solas en su habitación para decirle que le gustaba.

-¿Qué?

-Pero Dean le dejó muy claro que ellos solo podían ser amigos y que a la única persona que ama es a ti.

-Yo…

-Crowley lo entendió y no ha vuelto a acercarse a Dean con otras intenciones, yo soy testigo de eso. No sé qué cosas le dijiste a mi amigo pero quiero que te disculpes, no tenías ningún derecho a herirlo de esa forma solo porque estás inseguro.

-Benny…

-No me hagas pensar que eres un idiota, Cas, no pierdas a la persona que amas por tu inseguridad.

-¿Dean está en su departamento?

-Sí, regresamos antes porque no se sentía bien y las grabaciones no estaban realizándose correctamente.

-Mierda…

El moreno salió rápidamente del departamento para dirigirse hacia el edificio de su pareja. No quería que estuviera triste por algo que no era su culpa, ni mucho menos que eso comenzara a interferir en su trabajo. Aún estaba inseguro por todo lo ocurrido pero no podía continuar huyendo de esa forma. Tomó un taxi en la acera e intentó llamar al rubio sin recibir respuesta.

-Gracias.

Pagó el viaje al chofer antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Tocó varias veces el timbre pero salió a abrir la puerta y decidió hacer uso de la llave que le entregó su pareja hace unas semanas, para que le hiciera algunas visitas sorpresas.

-¡Dean!

Fue a toda prisa hacia la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo creer la escena que encontró dentro. El rubio estaba dormido sobre la cama, con el torso descubierto mientras ese detestable hombre lo mantenía abrazado y dormía a su lado.

-¿Qué… demonios…?- el mayor se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos bostezando.

-Mmm… ¿Cas?- esbozó una sonrisa- Hola Cas, llegas temprano.

-Crowley… tú…

-Te lo dije ¿Verdad? Iba a hacerlo mío antes de que termináramos de grabar el proyecto.

-Maldito… ¡Hijo de puta!

-Tranquilo, solo fue una vez, mejor dicho, solo fue una noche- sonrió maliciosamente- Y Dean es toda una delicia en la cama.

Castiel frunció el ceño antes de salir corriendo de ahí mientras sentía las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Claro que eso iba a ocurrir, desde un comienzo supo cómo era el actor y era obvio que no cambiaría por él. Estuvo deambulando el resto de la tarde por la ciudad antes de decidir ir a un bar para emborracharse con la esperanza de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno faltó a clases por segunda vez y permaneció acostado mientras intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido hace dos días. Había pasado las últimas horas llorando y sintiéndose como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. No lograba entender por qué su pareja terminó engañándolo de esa forma tan cruel y a pesar de que al comienzo se culpaba por lo sucedido, ahora solo sentía una intensa ira por ese hombre. El ruido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ante la insistencia, no tuvo más opción que ir a abrir la puerta.

-Cas… ¿Podemos hablar?- pidió el rubio observándolo fijamente- Por favor… no me gusta pelear contigo- entró sin ser invitado- No te mentí en el club, Crowley solo quería que habláramos, nada más… después de lo que me dijiste… lo estuve pensando y él habló conmigo, dijo que le gustaba pero yo le dejé muy claro que solo te amo a ti y por eso- le dio una sonora bofetada al mayor- ¿Cas…?

-¿Crees que soy idiota, Dean? ¿Crees que con un par de palabritas podrás manipularme a tu antojo? ¿Te gusta la idea de tener a un idiota en casa y a tus ligues afuera?

-¿De qué hablas…?- preguntó confundido.

-¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? Debiste ser más cuidadoso si querías engañarme.

-No entiendo, Cas… yo nunca te he engañado… pensé que lo tenías claro, solo te amo a ti.

-¿A mí? Oh, entiendo, me amas y tus ligues son solo diversión del momento.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo sé, Dean, lo sé todo- dijo con una calma aterradora- Ya sé que te acostaste con Crowley.

-¿Qué?

-Espero que la follada valiera la pena y te ha hecho sentir bien.

-No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- lo indicó molesto- ¡Fui a tu departamento hace dos días para hablar y te vi desnudo en la cama con ese bastardo!

-No… eso no es cierto… yo no me he acostado con él- replicó confuso.

-¡Los vi! ¡Ten la decencia de aceptarlo!

-¡No es posible, Cas!

-¡¿Acaso no estuviste con ese bastardo hace dos días?!

-Mmm… fue a verme al departamento, quería saber cómo estaba.

-Vaya, yo diría que te encontrabas muy bien, ambos estaban bien.

-Pero Cas.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-No, por favor escúchame, no sé qué pasó pero yo jamás te engañaría, te amo mucho.

-¡Y me amas tanto que te acostaste con ese hijo de puta!- apretó los puños furioso- ¡Eres un mentiroso, Dean! ¡Eres un idiota!

-No, Cas, no es posible… yo nunca he estado con Crowley, tiene que ser un error, yo no.

-¡Deja de negarlo! ¡Te vi en la cama con él! ¡Los vi a ambos!

-Cas…

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, ahora entiendo todo, juegas a hacerte el inocente, el pobre pajarito que nada hace pero el verdadero Dean es un ser despreciable, un idiota que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le insinúa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Lo hiciste con Crowley! ¡Te insinúas a cualquier maldito actor que pasa por el set! ¡Ni siquiera me extrañaría que tú hubieras seducido a esa mujer que se casó con tu padre y luego te hicieras la víctima!

-¿Qué…?- la voz del rubio se quebró- No… yo no… no la provoqué… ¡No lo hice!- gritó desesperado.

-¡¿Y quién me asegura que no fue así?! Si fuiste capaz de engañarme, eres capaz de cualquier cosa, Winchester- lo tomó por el brazo molesto- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi departamento y no regreses! ¡No quiero volver a verte, quédate con ese hijo de puta, son tal para cual!

Sacó al actor de un empujón y cerró dando un sonoro portazo mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. No quería a Dean, ya no iba a representar el papel del idiota engañado. Fue hasta su habitación y observó los DVD´s que tenía en la repisa, los mismos que le regalaron sus amigos y cuyo protagonista era el rubio. Los arrojó todos al suelo para luego pisotearlos con furia desmedida.

-¡Rubio estúpido! ¡Ya no te quiero! No te quiero…- dijo quedando arrodillado en el suelo y sin dejar de llorar.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 (Me gusta el drama -3- y ahora Cas tendrá que arreglar su error) Christiell (No me había dado cuenta que hacía eso con el rubito u.u pero ahora Cas no lo tendrá tan fácil después de lo que le dijo, faltará mucho más que una disculpa y llorar para que lo perdonen :) y Green (Ya veremos si Cas logra arreglar en algo lo que hizo) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 18**

Castiel abrió la puerta ante la insistencia del timbre y observó fijamente a su hermano, quien entró sin ser invitado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Cassie? Y dime la verdad.

-Nada.

-Lucy me dijo que no estás yendo al trabajo y no respondes mis llamadas.

-Quiero estar solo.

-¿Volviste a discutir con Dean? Tuvieron que pausar el proyecto porque el rubito no está bien.

-No me interesa…

-Sus crisis de pánico regresaron y tampoco responde el teléfono, por suerte Benny tenía la llave de su departamento y ahora se está quedando con él junto con Sam.

-No me importa, él puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando se canse de jugar a la víctima, volverá a ser el mismo sujeto despreciable de siempre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede, Cassie? Tú nunca te has referido a él de esa forma, ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

-Nada- siseó- Solo lo esperable, fui un idiota al pensar que ese intento de machito iba a dejar sus ligues ocasionales por mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese bastardo se acostó con Crowley y tuvo el descaro de negarlo cuando yo mismo lo vi.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dean y Crowley?

-Sí- gruñó- Y no voy a hacer el papel de idiota.

-Tiene que ser un error, Cassie, él te ama.

-¡Y me ama tanto que se acostó con ese hijo de puta!

-Pero.

-¡Yo los vi!- gritó hastiado- ¡Los vi desnudos en la puta cama!

-¿Estás seguro? Dean te ama, es imposible que—

-¡Deja de defenderlo! ¡Ese maldito me mintió y me engañó! Es una puta…- murmuró furioso- Pero que más se podía esperar de alguien como él, no me sorprende que se dedique al porno, ni mucho menos que intentara seducir a su madrastra.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- lo regañó su hermano serio- Tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que sufrió por culpa de esa mujer, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que es su culpa?- lo miró fijamente- ¿Le dijiste esa barbaridad?

-Lárgate, Balthazar.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes perfectamente lo dañado que está Dean con todo lo que sucedió, no puedo creer que le dijeras eso. No tenías derecho a lastimarlo así.

-¡¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto?! ¿También se acostó contigo?

El moreno abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa después de que su hermano mayor le diera una sonora bofetada. Jamás en su vida Balthazar había dicho algo para lastimarlo, mucho menos hecho algo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y lo observó.

-No te reconozco, Castiel, ¿Cuándo te volviste un idiota?

-Balthy…

-Entiendo que te sientas inseguro por el trabajo de Dean pero tú mejor que nadie, debería ser capaz de ver el evidente cambio en el rubito desde que está contigo.

-Yo…

-Ni una sola vez a mirado más de la cuenta a otro de los actores en el set, tampoco flirtea con ellos ni coquetea, solo tiene ojos para ti y cada minuto libre entre tomas, te lo dedica a ti- afirmó con seriedad- Dean ha hecho todo para demostrarte que te ama, no puedo creer que tengas una opinión tan mala de él.

-Balthy…

-Dean no ha tenido una vida fácil y por eso creó esa fachada de chico rudo y fuerte pero la realidad es muy diferente, tú has visto al verdadero Dean, aquel que es atormentado por su pasado, aquel que siente miedo, tristeza y que se menosprecia por todo lo que le hicieron pero a pesar de eso, tú lo amas o al menos eso creía.

-Yo…

-Dean jamás te lastimaría y eso deberías tenerlo muy claro.

-Se acostó con ese tipo… él reconoció que Crowley fue a verlo.

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, no me sorprendería que este fuera otro truco más de ese sujeto para lograr su cometido.

-¿Un truco…?

-Ni siquiera lo escuchaste.

-Yo…

-Entiendo lo mal que debes sentirte, Cas pero yo pensé que eras un poquito más inteligente para solucionar tus problemas y no actuabas como un idiota pero parece que me equivoqué.

-¿Crees… que estoy cometiendo un error?

-No lo creo, lo sé y estás perdiendo a la persona que amas por comportante como un idiota.

-Tengo que hablar con él…

-Lucy, Sammy y Benny están muy molestos, así que no vayas todavía.

-Pero.

-Tienes que pensar bien las cosas, Cassie, porque si sigues cometiendo los mismos errores, lo perderás para siempre.

Su hermano lo abrazó por largos segundos antes de darle un beso en la frente y marcharse del departamento. Castiel se recostó en el sillón mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo derecho. ¿Y si realmente estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Y si todo fue un sucio truco de Crowley para separarlos?

Fue después de dos días de reflexionar exhaustivamente sobre el asunto que el moreno llegó a la conclusión de que casi fue un hecho que ese bastardo planeó todo para separarlos, y lamentablemente lo estaba consiguiendo pero no iba a permitir que lograra su cometido. Fue por eso que tomó la decisión de ir a visitarlo al departamento, encontrándose con Sam y Gabriel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Winchester menor cortante.

-Necesito hablar con Dean.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a basurearlo y tratarlo de puta?

-Sam…

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermano.

-Cometí un error y necesito disculparme…

-No Castiel, ya hiciste suficiente con toda la mierda que le tiraste encima, ¿Cómo pudiste insinuar que lo que pasó con esa mujer fue su culpa? ¡Tú sabes muy bien cómo afecta ese tema a Dean! ¡¿Cómo pudiste lastimarlo de esa forma?!

-Lo siento mucho… me enojé al pensar… que se había acostado con ese hijo de puta…

-No es a nosotros a quienes debes pedir perdón- dijo Gabriel abrazando al menor- Y tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que pedir disculpas.

-Lo sé… por favor, Sam, tengo que hablar con Dean.

-Él está en el set… se sentía mejor en la mañana y ya no quería seguir retrasando el proyecto, así que se fue con Benny hace unas horas.

El moreno se marchó rápidamente en dirección hacia el set. Antes de que pudiera ir a buscar al rubio a la habitación de descanso, se encontró de frente con Lucifer, quien lo observó unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?

-Necesito ver a Dean, ¿Dónde está?

-Es mejor que te marches, no quiero que lo lastimes de nuevo, ya has hecho suficiente.

-Necesito hablar con él, necesito saber si cometí un error.

-Sí lo cometiste, Castiel, le dijiste cosas muy crueles.

-Lucy…

-Podría esperar de cualquiera esa idiotez pero no de ti, realmente pensé que lo amabas.

-Lo amo.

-Pues no se nota, ahora vete de aquí, tenemos varias escenas que filmar y no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a Dean.

-Yo…- apretó los puños- Por favor, Lucy… no quiero perderlo- suplicó- Lo amo mucho- el mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Mierda… espero no arrepentirme de esto, ven.

Siguió a su amigo hasta su despacho y al cabo de unos segundos después de que realizara una llamada, el rubio entró al lugar en compañía de Benny.

-¿Qué suce…?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el mayor molesto- ¿Qué significa esto, Lucifer?

-Vamos, Benny, tenemos que arreglar la siguiente escena.

-Pero.

-Ahora.

El director lo tomó por el brazo para sacarlo de ahí y dejarlos a solas. El moreno mantuvo la vista en su ex-pareja y éste se frotó las manos con cierto nerviosismo antes de darse medio vuelta, con la intención de marcharse pero lo detuvo por la muñeca derecha.

-Por favor escúchame, Dean.

-Suéltame.

-Necesito que—

-¡No!- gritó liberándose y lo miró molesto- Ya escuché todo lo que querías decirme, Castiel, ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz.

-Dean, por favor—

-No me interesa, ya me dijiste todo y no soy idiota para que me lo repitas de nuevo.

-Dean…

-Ya me quedó claro que piensas lo peor sobre mí…- dijo con tristeza- No necesito escuchar más de eso…

La expresión de dolor que tenía ese hermoso rostro, hizo sentir como mierda al moreno, ya que ahora tenía la certeza de que todo fue una trampa de Crowley para separarlos y lo terminó consiguiendo. Por unos segundos pensó en resignarse pero luego lo descartó, no podía dejarlo ir de esa forma.

-Adiós Castiel…

-¡Te amo!

-¿Qué…?

-Te amo, por favor perdóname- pidió tomando sus manos- No debí decir esas cosas, ni tratarte de esa forma pero me sentí tan mal en ese momento… desquité toda mi rabia e inseguridad contra ti…

-Cas…

-Sé que ese hombre planeó todo… tú serías incapaz de lastimarme…

-Tienes razón- afirmó molesto- Ese hijo de puta fue a mi casa fingiendo que quería saber cómo estaba- relató frunciendo el ceño- Pero terminó emborrachándome y se coló en mi cama.

-Lo sabía, ese bastardo- siseó.

-Ya le di su merecido- continuó liberándose de su agarre- Pero yo no quiero volver contigo.

-Pero—

-Es cierto que Crowley tramó todo esto pero tú desconfiaste de mí y eso es lo que más me duele… las cosas que piensas de mí… ni siquiera sé si realmente me amas.

-¿Qué?

-Una persona que realmente ama a otra… no lo lastimaría de la forma en que tú lo hiciste conmigo… sabes perfectamente que ese tema… es algo muy complicado para mí… me hiciste sentir… como si fuera una basura… sabías que ella me decía las mismas cosas… que yo la provocaba y…- una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha- Si cada vez que tengamos problemas tú reaccionaras así… no quiero estar contigo… ya tuve suficiente con todo lo que he pasado… no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo y… me equivoqué contigo.

-Dean.

-Yo pensé que eras diferente… pero no fue así… por favor no vuelvas a molestarme en mi trabajo… lo nuestro se terminó porque tú lo decidiste de esa forma… adiós Castiel.

El actor lo observó con tristeza antes de marcharse de la habitación. El moreno permaneció inmóvil durante largos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que sollozaba mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin piedad, ¿Ese era el final? ¿Perdería para siempre al hombre que ama? Se marchó cabizbajo por el pasillo cuando una silueta frente a él le impidió el paso y alzó la vista.

-¿Ya te vas, Cas?

-Crowley…

La sonrisa complacida que adornaba los labios del mayor, desató toda la furia que sentía y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla antes de tomarlo por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared. Un intenso odio recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó la risa de ese detestable hombre.

-¿Estás enfadado, Cas?

-Eres un hijo de puta- siseó- Ya sé lo que hiciste, bastardo.

-Oh, así que hay problemas en el paraíso.

-Maldito.

-No me culpes a mí, quien lo dejó fuiste tú, no yo.

-¡Tú me engañaste!

-¿Y qué culpa tengo de que no confíes en Dean? Por algo será, ¿Verdad?

El moreno lo observó fijamente antes de empujarlo y comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza desmedida. Escuchó un grito femenino pero toda su atención estaba centrada en ese sujeto que arruinó todo. Alcanzó a darle un último golpe en el rostro antes de que un par de manos lo separaran por los hombros y su amigo lo apartó del actor.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Castiel?

-¡Suéltame, Lucy! Ese hijo de puta arruinó todo.

-No me culpes por tus errores-dijo Crowley limpiando la sangre de su labio.

-¡Bastardo!

-Ya basta- ordenó el director- No quiero peleas aquí.

El mayor lo llevó hasta su despacho y el moreno comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido mientras daba vueltas por la habitación de un lado a otro. Cuando terminó de hablar, se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ese maldito hijo de puta planeó todo.

-¿Y crees que eso es excusa para lo que hiciste?

-Pero.

-Quizás Crowley planeó todo pero fuiste tú quien lastimó a Dean.

-Lucy…

-Tienes que admitirlo, Castiel, no confías en él, de lo contrario, lo hubieras escuchado.

-Cometí un error…

-¿Y qué? Que lo sepas, no cambiará el hecho de que lastimaste a la persona que te amaba.

-Yo…

-Puedo entender que tu inexperiencia te juegue una mala pasada pero no tenías ningún derecho a lastimarlo de esa forma, usaste algo que Dean te confío y que le duele mucho, ¿Quién puede asegurar que la siguiente vez no vuelvas a hacerlo?

-No quise… herirlo… me enfadé y actué mal…

-Podrás ser muy maduro para algunas cosas, Cas pero eres un niño cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas.

-Lucy.

-Dean no te perdonará fácilmente.

-Lo sé… ni siquiera me escucha… y lo entiendo, lo traté muy mal…

-Déjalo un tiempo, Cas, no lo agobies.

-Pero.

-Quiero que te tomes unos días libres.

-Lucy.

-Y no es una sugerencia, no te quiero en el set lo que dure este proyecto.

-Pero—

-No, Cas, los siguientes tres días no te quiero por aquí y te aconsejo que no sigas buscando a Dean o terminará mandándote a la mierda.

El moreno bajó la vista afligido antes de asentir despacio y marcharse del set resignado. No sabía que podía hacer para que el rubio lo perdonara y darse por vencido no era una opción.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fue hasta el quinto día que pudo regresar al set pero tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Lucifer lo citó a su despacho, encontrando allá a Benny y Dean. No tenía idea que ocurría pero por la cara de su amigo, no debía ser algo bueno.

-Lucy…

-Lo siento Cas pero ya no puedes seguir trabajando aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Dean ya no te quiere como su Fluffer y después de que golpeaste a Crowley hace unos días, estuvimos a punto de perder el proyecto.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería ocasionarte problemas pero—

-No, Cas, sabes que te aprecio mucho pero esto es trabajo y no mezclaré las cosas.

-Por favor, Lucy, dame otra oportunidad, seré cuidadoso.

-No depende de mí, te contraté para ser el Fluffer de Dean pero eso se terminó.

-Pero puedo hacer otra cosa- dijo serio.

-Cas.

-Es un buen trabajo y no quiero perderlo- mintió, ya que solo quería continuar cerca del rubio hasta que consiguiera que lo perdonara.

-Cas… no hagas esto más difícil.

-Por favor, Lucy.

-Ya basta- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos- Terminemos con esto de una vez, tú escoges Lucifer ¿Se va Castiel o me voy yo?


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, rafparra, Aorii5927 y Christiell. Cas lo tendrá muy difícil para conseguir el perdón de su rubito y tendrá que hacer algo muy bueno para que lo perdone. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 19**

El moreno mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo mientras se mantenía recostado sobre la cama. Le dolía mucho recordar lo ocurrido hace un par de días, no solamente porque ya no volvería a trabajar en el set; sino, por la conversación que tuvo con su ex pareja después.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""Hace cinco días""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-Terminemos con esto de una vez, tú escoges Lucifer, ¿Se va Castiel o me voy yo? _

_-Vamos a calmarnos un poco- pidió el director serio- Lo siento, Cas pero ya no trabajarás aquí. _

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, ahora me voy- dijo el rubio levantándose. _

_-Espera, Dean- lo detuvo el moreno- Necesito hablar contigo. _

_-No tenemos de qué hablar, así que no me molestes. _

_-Dean por favor. _

_-Ya lo oíste- dijo Benny apartándolo- Y no te vuelvas a acercar a él. _

_-Necesito que me escuches. _

_Tomó al mayor por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la habitación de descanso, la misma en donde tomaron muchas siestas juntos y compartieron muchos momentos que Castiel atesoraba en su memoria. _

_-Por favor escúchame- pidió soltándolo. _

_-¿Qué demonios quieres, Castiel? _

_-Necesito que me perdones… no debí tratarte de esa manera, ni decir esas cosas… no quise herirte. _

_-Te perdono, ahora muévete- dijo molesto. _

_-Dean…_

_-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esto no se trata de lo que me dijiste… me dolió mucho pero no es eso, no solamente me trataste mal y usaste algo muy doloroso de mi pasado para lastimarme… pero más que todo eso… desconfiaste de mí. _

_-Dean. _

_-Puedo perdonarte por lo que me dijiste pero ya me quedó claro que no confías en mí… ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo después de saber lo que piensas de mí? _

_-Yo… _

_-Lo nuestro se terminó, Castiel… adiós y espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame… ya me quedó claro que no me consideras esa persona. _

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Fin del Flashback"""""""""""""""_

El moreno se giró sobre la cama resignado y estuvo meditándolo toda la noche antes de tomar una decisión. No podía obligar al rubio a estar con él pero tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma ¿Qué podía hacer? El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir suspirando.

-Balthy…

-Hola Cassie, ni siquiera preguntaré como estás porque tu cara lo dice todo- entró sin ser invitado- ¿Ya cenaste?

-No todavía…

-Bien, entonces comeremos juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Balthy?

-Estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que lo que pasó con el rubito, comience a afectar tu rendimiento en la universidad.

-Eso no pasará… tengo buenas calificaciones.

-¿Has ido a clases estos días?

-Mmm… un poco…

-Sé que es difícil, Cassie pero no puedes deprimirte así y tampoco darte por vencido.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, Cassie, ¿Crees que Lucy y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas?

-No entiendo.

-Mira… hemos tenido dificultades y hubo cierto evento que provocó que casi nos separáramos.

-No sabía de eso- dijo el moreno curioso.

-Solo Gabe lo sabe… y le pedí que no se lo dijera a alguien más… ya sabes como soy y no me gusta ocasionar problemas…

-Balthy.

-Tuvimos una discusión porque había un sujeto que antes trabajaba con Lucy y que no perdía ocasión para coquetear e insinuársele.

-Mmm…

-Le dije en todos los tonos que no me gustaba ese hombre hasta que un día fui a buscarlo al set y los vi besándose.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Golpeé a ese bastardo y mandé a la mierda a Lucy.

-Oh…

-Me estuve quedando con Gabe varios días hasta que una noche Lucy fue a buscarme al hospital y con su inexistente sutileza me llevó al departamento para hablar… bueno- se frotó la nuca nervioso- Me encerró en la habitación para que lo escuchara.

-Balthy.

-La cosa es que, debido al trabajo de mi chico, es algo esperable que se le insinúen de esa manera, especialmente los chicos que quieren trabajar en algún vídeo- suspiró- Pero sin importar que eso pase, Lucy nunca los tomará en cuenta porque solo tiene ojos para mí y ahora lo tengo más que claro.

-¿Crees que pase lo mismo con Dean y yo? No quiero perderlo, Balthy…

-Eso depende de ti, Cassie, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que tu chico te perdone? Las locuras de amor funcionan, a Lucy le resultó, ni te cuento lo mucho que disfrutamos la reconciliación.

-Balthy- sonrió.

-Y tienes algo grande a tu favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tengo una genial idea para que lo consigas y soy el chico favorito del director.

El menor ladeó la cabeza sin entender hasta que unos segundos después volvieron a tocar el timbre. Su hermano fue a abrir dándole un beso a su esposo antes de llevarlo de la mano hasta el sillón.

-¿Qué pretendes, Balthy? Dijiste que viniera a buscarte porque te sentías mal, yo te veo perfectamente bien.

-No ibas a venir si te lo pedía- respondió haciendo morritos.

-Ya sabes mi opinión sobre esto, no te metas, Balthy.

-No seas gruñoncito- acarició su cabello hasta que el mayor sonrió- Necesito que nos ayudes en algo, tengo una súper genial idea para que Cassie se disculpe con el rubito y vuelvan a estar juntos.

-Paso, yo me voy- se iba a levantar pero el enfermero lo detuvo y se sentó en sus piernas- Ya hablamos sobre esto, no me meteré en relaciones ajenas y Dean ya tomó una decisión, lo siento mucho Cas pero debes respetarla.

El moreno bajó la vista resignado pero entonces escuchó un ruido y comprendió que su hermano no iba a rendirse fácilmente con su idea, ya que rodeó el cuello del director con sus brazos antes de afirmarse frente contra frente mientras comenzaba a hablar suavizando su voz.

-Por favor, Lucy- pidió besando sus labios- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ellos se aman, el rubito a estado triste estos días y mi Cassie también.

-Balthy…

-Piénsalo, amor, si nosotros nos hubiéramos rendido ante la primera discusión que tuvimos, no estaríamos juntos ahora… ¿Piensas que debimos darnos por vencido?

-No, claro que no pero—

-Así es- dijo acariciando sus mejillas- Yo sé que aquella vez que nos separamos, Gabe habló contigo y te hizo recapacitar.

-Mmm…

-Nosotros podemos ayudar a nuestros amigos, Lucy, ambos se aman y pueden solucionar esto.

-Puede que sí.

-Ayúdanos- pidió besando sus labios con suavidad- Por favor, Lucy, tengo una buena idea.

-Balthy.

-Por favor, amor- bajó una mano a su cuello- Necesito tu ayuda para que esto funcione.

-Balthy.

-Te necesito, cariño, tu esposo te necesita- pidió tomándolo por la cintura y susurró sobre sus labios- ¿Me ayudarás, amor?

-Sabes que haría lo que me pidieras, Balthy, especialmente cuando te colocas así.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, cuenten conmigo.

-Ese es mi chico- se besaron apasionadamente y el director lo tomó por el cabello con suavidad.

-Tienes que dejar de manipularme así, Balthy.

-Tú lo haces muy a menudo cuando quieres probar todos tus juguetitos nuevos- dijo infantilmente.

-Entonces estamos a mano, cariño- sonrió- Ahora cuéntame que planeas.

Balthazar les explicó su plan detalladamente mientras mantenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Castiel se ruborizó con la idea de su hermano pero en vista del gran error que cometió con su pareja, bien valía la pena realizar esa "locura de amor" (como la llamó el mayor) para recuperarlo.

-¿Y qué opinan? ¿Verdad que es una buena idea?

-Nada mal, eres bastante listo cuando quieres- dijo el director acariciando su mejilla.

-No soy idiota, Balthy- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Claro que sí, es tu mejor cualidad, cariño y me encanta.

-Buen chico, ¿Qué dices, Cassie? ¿Te animas a hacerlo?

-Mmm… sí, haré cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a Dean.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a prepararlo todo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno llegó al set bastante ansioso. Se estaba arrepintiendo que fuera idea seguir el plan de Balthazar pero ya se encontraba ahí y no quería dar marcha atrás. Respiró profundamente antes de atravesar el pasillo para dirigirse hacia el set. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio al rubio y quizás esa fue la mayor razón por la cual se quedó admirando embobado como filmaban la escena de sexo en la cocina. Esperó pacientemente que terminaran de grabar y tuvo suerte de que el actor se dirigiera hacia él descuidadamente, reparando en su presencia cuando chocaron.

-Cas…- susurró sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Dean- se tomó unos segundos más para observarlo antes de responder- Estoy buscando a Lucy…

-Mmm, está en su oficina- dijo frotándose la nuca- Recibió una llamada importante.

-Ya veo… Dean.

-No- el rubio desvió la vista- Nosotros terminamos, Castiel, es mejor que vayas con Lucy.

-Pero.

-No- afirmó- Ya hablamos esto y aclaramos todo.

-Mentira, tú hablaste y luego pretendes que simplemente acepte tu decisión.

-¿Acaso me obligarás a estar contigo?- preguntó desafiante.

-No, claro que no, no tengo derecho a hacer eso y sé que te lastime mucho con mis palabras pero ni siquiera has intentado colocarte en mi lugar, ¿Qué hubieras pensado si un día me encontraras en la cama con otro hombre?

-Al menos te daría la oportunidad de defenderte, y a diferencia de ti, no sería capaz de lastimarte, ni mucho de usar algo tan personal para atacarte.

-Dean…

-Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo, las cosas ya están claras entre nosotros, adiós.

-Espera- lo detuvo por el brazo- Por favor, no te pido que me perdones por lo que hice pero al menos dame la oportunidad de volver a conquistarte, déjame demostrarte que realmente soy la persona que necesitas… no, la persona que quieres a tu lado.

-Cas.

-Yo sé que aún me amas, lo sé.

Castiel se percató de la duda que asomaba en esas esmeraldas y acortó la distancia con la intención de besarlo pero alguien lo apartó del rubio por el brazo. Era esperable que Benny se encontrara molesto por su actitud pero nada lo preparó para ver como besaba a SU chico mientras lo sostenía por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el recién llegado sin apartarse ni un milímetro del rubio.

-Estoy hablando con Dean, déjanos a solas.

\- Cuida muy bien como le hablas- dijo su ex serio antes de tomar la mano del mayor- No dejaré que trates de esa forma a la persona que quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Castiel, ya no me interesas, yo ahora estoy saliendo con Benny.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes son como hermanos.

-Benny es la persona que mejor me conoce y siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome.

-Dean.

-Y nunca me lastimaría como tú lo has hecho, ¿Por qué no podemos darnos una oportunidad para estar juntos? Así como Benny es importante para mí, yo lo soy para él, así que no sigas buscándome, vamos cariño.

Ambos actores se tomaron la mano antes de marcharse por el pasillo. El moreno se quedó varios segundos sin reaccionar, era imposible que existiera algo entre ellos ¿O sí? No podía negar que la forma tan íntima en que se trataban, varias veces podían pasar por pareja pero…

-¡Cas!- se giró hacia la pelirroja- Hola, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Es cierto, Charlie?- la chica arqueó una ceja- ¿Es verdad que Dean y Benny están juntos?

-Cas.

-Dime la verdad, necesito saberlo.

-No lo sé pero tengo entendido que ambos están viviendo juntos.

-¿Qué?

-Dean se mudó a su departamento hace una semana- respondió pensativa- Si no mal recuerdo, Benny dijo que de esa forma podía estar más cerca de su chico.

-¿Su chico?

-Mmm, no estoy segura si hay algo entre ellos, Cas, es difícil ver la diferencia cuando siempre han sido muy cercanos.

-¿Benny se queda con él durante las horas de descanso?

-Sí.

-¿Han contratado a otro Fluffer?

-No, Dean dijo que ya no lo necesitaba y Benny se está encargando de él.

El moreno frunció el ceño muy molesto, ¿Realmente ambos actores estaban juntos como pareja? Un intenso malestar se instaló en su pecho y fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de Lucifer, entrando sin siquiera anunciarse. El mayor lo observó fijamente antes de finalizar la conversación.

-Sí, te llamaré en cuanto lo decida, nos vemos- guardó el teléfono- ¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-¿Es cierto?- el director lo observó sin entender-¿Es verdad que Dean y Benny son pareja? Los acabo de ver en el set y me lo dijeron.

-No lo sabía, Cas, ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, además están viviendo juntos- siseó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Recuperarlo- respondió decidido- No voy a rendirme, Lucy… es cierto que me merezco esto por ser un idiota pero no voy a cometer los mismos errores.

-Realmente lo amas- afirmó su amigo serio- Bien, Cas, considérame tu aliado, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias, Lucy, de hecho, hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Permitirme regresar aquí.

-Cas.

-No como el Fluffer de Dean pero debe haber otra cosa que puedo hacer, por favor- pidió observándolo.

-Mmm… necesito pensarlo.

-Lucy, por favor.

-Bien- dijo suspirando- Te encontraré algo que hacer en el set pero por favor, sé cuidadoso con lo que hagas, no quiero más problemas.

-Lo prometo, gracias.

-¿Cuándo harás lo que propuso Balthy?

-Aún no, primero necesito asegurarme si es verdad o no que ellos están juntos…

-¿Y qué pasará si es cierto?

-Si es verdad… entonces me apartaré y aceptaré su decisión.

-Cas.

-Dean debe estar con alguien que lo ame, lo cuide y que lo haga sentir el hombre más maravilloso del mundo… si Benny es esa persona, entonces yo lo aceptaré.

-Vaya, no pensé que dirías eso.

-Solo quiero que él sea feliz, es lo único que me importa.

El director sonrió de un modo que no supo interpretar y se volteó hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada fija del rubio. Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que el mayor habló.

-¿Necesitas algo, Dean?

-Charlie te necesita en el set…- murmuró.

-Voy enseguida, por cierto, Cas volverá a trabajar aquí, aunque lo hará como uno de mis asistentes.

-¿Qué? Pero.

-Hice lo que me pediste, Dean y ya no será tu Fluffer pero sabes que mi trabajo es duro y necesito ayuda extra.

-Sí pero.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que le dirijas la palabra o algo por el estilo- el rubio desvió la vista antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Tú eres el jefe, permiso.

Castiel lo vi marcharse e intercambió una mirada con su amigo. Ahora que tenía una oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla y si realmente descubría que el rubio se había enamorado de Benny, aceptaría su decisión y no volvería a molestarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. He estado ocupada y no he podido escribir tanto como quisiera, así que al menos subiré un capítulo por semana. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 20**

Castiel fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de descanso y entró en silencio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio al rubio que dormía profundamente sobre el sillón. Se acercó con cautela y admiró ese bello rostro.

-Dean…- Acarició su mejilla con suavidad y el actor se movió un poco antes de gruñir bajito- ¿Dean?- éste frunció un poco el ceño- Despierta, Dean, solo es un sueño, despierta.

Movió al mayor por el brazo hasta que éste lo tomó por la muñeca para jalarlo a su lado. El moreno contuvo la respiración, había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo tan cerca de él. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y lo abrazó, consiguiendo espantar la pesadilla del actor.

-Todo está bien, Dean.

-¿Qué haces?- giró la cabeza despacio para ver quién era.

-Benny…

-Levántate.

Castiel obedeció de inmediato y procuró no despertar al rubio, quien lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la muñeca pero consiguió apartarlo con cuidado. El actor le indicó la puerta y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó.

-Lucy me pidió que viniera a buscarlos…

-Bastaba con que tocaras la puerta.

-Nadie respondió…

-¿Y decidiste probar subiéndote sobre Dean?

-No, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y cuando intenté despertarlo… me jaló sobre él.

-Mmm.

-Nunca me aprovecharía de él, Benny, amo a Dean pero no voy a forzar las cosas… mucho menos me interpondría entre ustedes…

-Espero que eso sea cierto, porque no te quiero cerca de mi pareja.

-¿Dean ha estado bien?- preguntó sin mirarlo- No suele tener pesadillas…

-Mañana grabaremos una escena difícil.

-¿Difícil?

-Un trío con dos mujeres.

-¿Dean lo hará? ¿Por qué aceptó eso?

-Fue un pedido especial de un cliente frecuente.

-Ya veo…

-Es mejor que te marches, Castiel, ya cumpliste con avisarnos, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

-Sí…

El moreno se marchó por el pasillo para regresar al set con su amigo, quien estaba dando órdenes para tener todo listo en el set. Observó en silencio como grababan la escena de ese día y cuando terminaron, fue hacia el rubio para entregarle una bata, ya que no había otra persona cerca que lo hiciera.

-Ten… hace frío.

-Gracias- ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Mmm… escuché que mañana, tendrías que grabar una escena con dos mujeres.

-Sí- dijo frotándose la nuca- Solo será una toma.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Tengo a Benny, no necesito algo más- respondió serio.

-Sí, él te cuida muy bien… es un buen hombre y me alegra que alguien así esté contigo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, ya terminamos y es tarde.

-Claro, yo también debo irme, hasta mañana, Dean.

Fue por sus cosas al despacho de Lucifer y se dirigió a la salida, caminando dos cuadras hasta el paradero más cercano para tomar un colectivo hasta su departamento. Solía ser el director quien lo llevaba a casa pero esa noche debía quedarse más tiempo para supervisar la edición del vídeo, ya que debían tenerlo listo en un par de horas más, así que prefirió marcharse solo. Estuvo esperando unos minutos cuando divisó un auto que se acercaba y estacionó frente a él.

-Hey Cas- observó curioso al mayor.

-Gabe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas con Lucy.

-Mmm, trabajará hasta tarde hoy y puedo tomar un colectivo.

-Sube, te llevaré a casa.

-No es necesario- dijo cuando reparó en la presencia del rubio que iba en los asientos traseros y adelante estaba Sam.

-Que no te dé pena, escuché que iba a llover muy pronto, así que vamos, tu departamento queda de camino al mío.

-Pero.

-No es molestia, sube.

El moreno terminó obedeciendo y mantuvo la vista en sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre sus rodillas. A pesar de que los demás se habían molestado con lo ocurrido, Gabriel fue el único que se mostró comprensivo con lo sucedido y solía hablar con él bastante seguido.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases, Cas? Balthy me dijo que tenías una prueba hoy.

-Sí… me fue bien, gracias...- hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Este fin de semana iremos al club ¿Vienes?

-Yo…

-Ya basta- intervino Sam- ¿Puedes conducir en silencio, Gabe?

-¿Por qué? Cas es mi amigo y quiero que venga con nosotros.

-Pues yo no, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermano después de lo que hizo- se volteó en el asiento- Ya hiciste suficiente daño, Castiel.

-Tranquilo, cachorrito- dijo el mayor deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo- Ya hablamos sobre esto y no nos corresponde inmiscuirnos en sus problemas, Cas cometió un error y la única persona que puede reprocharle algo es Dean, no nosotros.

-Pero.

-Y lo más importante de todo, Cas es mi amigo y no tiene algo de malo que invite a mi amigo.

-¡Hizo llorar a Dean! Por más que se disculpe, no lo perdonaré, fue un completo idiota.

-Cachorrito.

-Basta, Gabe, él tiene razón- afirmó el moreno- Fui un idiota e hice algo muy malo.

-Pero Cas.

-Gracias por traerme… caminaré el resto del camino.

Iba a descender del auto pero una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca y se percató que se trataba del rubio, éste le dirigió una mirada dudosa antes de apartarse para volver a su posición al otro lado del asiento.

-No es necesario que te vayas… ya es tarde, pronto lloverá y estamos cerca de tu departamento.

-Dean.

-Vamos, Gabe.

-Claro- respondió sonriendo.

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio pero ya no era tan incómodo como antes. El moreno agradeció a su amigo que lo trajera a su departamento y cuando se despidió de ellos, el rubio correspondió con un murmullo pero el hecho de que lo detuviera cuando intentó bajar del auto, significó bastante para él, ya que vio preocupación en esas esmeraldas y quizás aún tenía una oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Los pensamientos de Castiel se confirmaron unos días después, cuando el actor tenía que grabar la escena con las dos mujeres. Ese día llegó al set por la mañana y su amigo le pidió que fuera a buscar al rubio a la sala de descanso.

-¿Dean?- preguntó tocando con fuerza- Permiso- entró al cuarto con cautela, ya que no quería que Benny volviera a enfadarse- Lucy dice que…

Observó en silencio como el mayor permanecía de pie junto a la ventana mientras una expresión afligida se reflejaba en su rostro. Se acercó para colocar una mano en su hombre y el actor se volteó asustado.

-Cas…

-Lo siento… Lucy quiere hablar contigo antes de filmar.

-Sí… ahora voy…

-Espera- lo detuvo con suavidad por la muñeca derecha- ¿Estás bien?

-Cas…

-Sé que no terminamos bien pero me preocupas… y no me gusta verte triste.

-Cas…

-Lo sé, no tengo derecho a meterme en tus—

Se quedó en silencio cuando el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos, en los cuales el moreno le proporcionó suaves caricias en la espalda. Había extrañado demasiado sentir ese calor contra su cuerpo.

-Dime que sucede, Dean- pidió suavizando su voz.

-Nada- respondió apartándose- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, es mejor que vaya con Lucy.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó sosteniéndolo de las manos.

-Cas…

-Vas a hacerlo bien- dijo abrazándolo despacio- Eres muy profesional en tu trabajo y nosotros estamos contigo, yo estoy contigo.

-Cas…

-Y no dejaré de mirarte mientras graban la escena.

Esos orbes esmeraldas se mantuvieron fijos en él y la distancia comenzó a acortarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y los dos se separaron, como si los hubieran encontrado realizando la peor de las acciones.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Benny entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?

-Yo… Lucy me pidió que viniera a buscar a Dean…

-Ah.

-Permiso.

Observó por última vez al rubio antes de salir de la habitación descanso con una pequeña sonrisa. Durante la filmación de la escena, Castiel cumplió con su palabra y comprobó con alegría que su ex pareja correspondía su gesto de vez en cuando. Al terminar, Benny se acercó al actor para entregarle una bata antes de susurrarle algo al oído que los hizo reír a ambos.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?- se giró hacia su amigo.

-No sé qué pasó pero Dean estuvo mucho más tranquilo en la escena de lo que esperaba y estoy seguro que fue gracias a ti, por algo no dejaba de mirarte.

-Lucy- sonrió un poco.

-Al comienzo no estaba de acuerdo y luego solo acepté porque Balthy me lo pidió pero ahora es diferente, ustedes realmente se aman, Dean te ama, aún después de que te comportaste como un idiota y tienes una posibilidad real de recuperarlo, así que deja de perder el tiempo y haz algo.

-No quiero forzar las cosas…

-Dios, realmente eres un idiota, Cas, deja de autocompadecerte y haz algo o realmente vas a perder a tu chico.

-¿Crees que deba hacer lo que dijo Balthy?

-Es una buena idea- sonrió- Definitivamente le diré a Balthy que lo haga también.

-Lucy.

-Deja de perder el tiempo- le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

El moreno estuvo meditándolo el resto del día y tomó una decisión luego de pensarlo con seriedad pero primero debía arreglar algo muy importante. Esperó pacientemente hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de abordar al mayor en la sala de descanso mientras los demás grababan la última escena del día.

-¿Qué quieres, Castiel?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Benny, por favor escúchame.

-Habla rápido- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué?

-No correspondí tu confianza y arruiné nuestra amistad… cometí un grave error y estoy muy arrepentido, yo amo a Dean, jamás me había sentido así por otra persona.

-Castiel…

-No quiero perderlo… y siento que aún tengo una pequeña posibilidad de recuperarlo pero no quiero lastimarte a ti… por favor dime la verdad, ¿ustedes son pareja?- no recibió respuesta- Lo sé… traicioné tu confianza pero aún puedo enmendar este error y recuperar al hombre que amo…

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no lo lastimarás otra vez?

-No sé qué ocurrirá en el futuro pero lo que siento por Dean ahora es verdadero y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo otra vez.

-Mierda… espero no arrepentirme de esto.

-Entonces…

-No Cas- dijo suspirando- Nosotros no estamos juntos, solamente lo fingí para darte una lección.

-Benny.

-Pero si vuelves a lastimarlo, juro por Dios que me llevaré a Dean muy lejos de aquí y no volverás a verlo.

-Gracias, Benny.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

-Balthy me dio una buena idea para conseguir que me perdone.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me dijo que…

Le explicó detalladamente la idea de su hermano mayor y ladeó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó las carcajadas del actor. Era cierto que el antiguo Castiel ni siquiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con tal de recuperar a su ex.

-¿Estás seguro, Cas? No te imagino haciéndolo.

-Ni yo pero Balthy tiene razón, una locura por amor está bien.

-Ok, entonces te ayudaré pero recuerda lo que te dije.

-No volveré a cometer los mismos errores, Benny.

-Eso espero o no seré amable contigo.

El menor asintió despacio para luego dirigirse hacia el set y acercarse con cautela hacia donde estaba el directo. Éste lo miró curioso antes de que los dos se dirigieran a un rincón del cuarto, evitando interrumpir la escena que se filmaba.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo haré, Lucy, ¿Puedes arreglar todo?- el mayor sonrió con maldad.

-Oh, sí y me aseguraré que sea algo especial- le guiñó un ojo.

-Lucy… por favor- pidió algo avergonzado ante la malicia en el rostro de su amigo.

-Suerte, Cas.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Guest y Aorii5927. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia (A como suelo hacerlo). Ya solamente queda un capítulo y la historia se acaba. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 21**

El moreno respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse al despacho de su amigo. Esa misma tarde iban a ejecutar el plan que propuso su hermano mayor y estaba dudando un poco.

-Permiso.

-Hola, Cas, pasa- indicó el director revisando unos papeles- ¿Estás listo? Nos tomará medio día terminar el actual proyecto, luego Benny se llevará a Dean a comer afuera y regresarán a las siete, entonces lo haremos.

-Sí…

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-Un poco… ¿Crees que funcione?

-Independiente de si funcione o no, si realmente quieres recuperar al rubito, tienes que dar todo de ti, Cas, aún si se niega, no tendrás nada que lamentar después.

-Lucy…

-¿Crees que yo no estaba nervioso cuando fui por Balthy? Me moría de miedo porque me rechazara pero no quería rendirme sin dar mi máximo esfuerzo por recuperarlo.

-Lucy.

-Mi punto es, no tienes algo que perder Cas, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Sí…

-Además, yo creo que puedes hacerlo.

-Lucy- sonrió- Sí, voy a esforzarme en conseguirlo, voy a recuperar a Dean.

-Bien dicho, así que manda muy lejos al puritano.

El moreno se rio antes de que los dos fueran al set para comenzar a trabajar. Castiel no apartaba la vista del rubio, quien cada tanto correspondía su gesto. Fue hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse al actor, quien estaba descansando antes de filmar la última escena. Al notar que gruñía entre sueños, se acercó a él acariciando su cabello.

-Solo es una pesadilla, Dean, los sueños no pueden herirte.

-Mmm…

-Nadie volverá a herirte- el mayor hizo un giro inesperado mientras sostenía, provocando que cayera sobre él- Dean…

-Mmm… ¿Cas…?-preguntó abriendo los ojos adormilado.

-Hola…

-¡Cas!- lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento, Charlie me pidió que te despertara… parece que tenías una pesadilla porque estabas quejándote… así que intenté… calmarte…

-Cas.

-Lo siento mucho.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo tan cerca del rubio y lo extrañaba bastante. Por alguna razón que alimentó sus esperanzas de recuperar a su ex, no fue apartado de la posición en que quedó. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del actor, acariciándolo despacio y éste entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Dean…

-Intento estar enfadado contigo… pero todavía… basta con que te mire o te sienta a mi lado para que lo malo se vaya…

-Dean…

-Y me gustaría dejar de sentirme así… no quiero seguir amándote- dijo lo último en un murmullo y desviando la vista.

-Dean…

-Por favor vete.

-¿Realmente sientes eso, Dean?- preguntó observándolo con intensidad- ¿Realmente deseas eso?

Un titubeo fue la respuesta del rubio y Castiel aprovechó esa indecisión para acortar la distancia hasta rozar sus labios pero el ruido de la puerta los hizo separarse y Benny entró al lugar. Su ex pareja se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?

-Dean.

-Vamos, tenemos que grabar la siguiente escena y prometiste que después iríamos a comer una tarta.

-Claro que sí, bonito, vamos.

El moreno suspiró después que se marcharon y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aún cuando el rubio no hubiera respondido su pregunta, ya tenía muy claro que era lo que pensaba y eso le dio el valor final para llevar a cabo su cometido. Mientras Benny y Dean estaban en fuera del set, comenzó a preparar todo con la ayuda de su amigo.

-Deberían llegar pronto.

-Sí…

-¿Nerviosito?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Un poco pero tienes razón en lo que dijiste, voy a dar mi esfuerzo y diré todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no me voy a quedar con algo dentro.

-Muy bien dicho, Cas- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Ve por tu chico.

-¡Ya llegaron!- la pelirroja entró corriendo.

-Gracias Charlie, espera tras la puerta, Cas.

Fue a tomar lugar tras el umbral del baño y se terminó de preparar mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara. Estaba muy decidido a hacer y decir todo lo que sentía, así no se arrepentiría después. Unas voces llamaron su atención y tragó saliva con algo de nervioso.

-Vamos Cas- se murmuró así mismo- Manda lejos al puritano y hazlo.

-¿Y los camarógrafos?- preguntó la voz de Dean.

-El proyecto será diferente, rubito.

-¿Eh?

-El cliente es un muy buen amigo mío, así que esta vez grabaré solo yo.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Y tendrás que usar esto para la primera toma- le pasó una venga negra de seda.

-¿Un fetichista?

-Bastante, ni te cuento como se coloca con los chicos rubios de ojos verdes.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Listo, Benny?

-Sí, Lucy, comencemos.

Castiel se asomó con cautela para observar como el actor se cubría los ojos con la venda antes de recostarse sobre la cama, Lucifer le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara en silencio y sonrió.

-Muy bien, rubito, la escena es la siguiente, estás durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un chico misterioso viene a hacerte cositas indecentes que disfrutarás mucho.

-Tu amigo es un pervertido.

-Comenzarán con caricias hasta que te desvista por completo, la escena no tiene diálogos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Listo, bonito?- preguntó Benny acariciando su mejilla- voy a aprovecharme de ti.

-Lo estoy esperando.

-¡Acción!

El moreno se acercó despacio para ocupar el lugar del mayor y sus dos amigos salieron del set en silencio. Castiel sabía que nadie los molestaría ahí, así que se concentró por completo en ese atractivo hombre. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro con suavidad antes de bajar hasta su pantalón para quitárselo con cuidado. Esbozó una sonrisa al oír el gemido de su acompañante. Al tenerlo solo en bóxer, trepó a la cama para aprisionarlo entre sus piernas y se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello.

-Mmm… sigue…

Bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna del mayor para frotarla despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta y sin poder soportarlo más, se apoderó de esos labios en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. Las manos del rubio lo tomaron por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras se restregaba contra él. Tomó eso como una invitación y se desvistió hasta quedar solo con bóxer. En un gesto que no esperaba, fue dejado sobre la cama y ese fuerte cuerpo lo aprisionó bajo él. Castiel lo observó fijamente, esperando que dijera algo pero solo se limitó a besarlo antes de desnudarlo por completo.

-Mmm…- mantuvo la boca entreabierta y el actor acarició sus labios.

-¿Qué pretendes?- no respondió- Jamás podría confundir este sabor, ni tu calidez- el moreno llevó sus manos hasta la parte posterior de la venda- ¿Qué haces, Cas?- se la quitó observándolo.

-Dean.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Te amo.

-Cas.

-Por favor escúchame y luego haz lo que estimes conveniente- el rubio se quedó en silencio- Cometí un grave error al tratarte de esa forma y más aún al dudar de ti… antes de conocerte, jamás había amado a alguien, tú eres la primera persona que me provoca todos estos sentimientos y me sentí tan inseguro cuando ese sujeto apareció… pensé… Dean puede estar con cualquiera ¿Por qué escogería a alguien como yo?... estaba tan inseguro de mí mismo que no vi la respuesta evidente a esa pregunta, claro que me escogerías porque me amas.

-Cas…

-Y fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes- acarició las mejillas del mayor- Me has enseñado muchas cosas, Dean y me has apoyado cuando más lo necesité, yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, si tú me lo permites.

-Cas.

-¿Puedes darle una oportunidad a un idiota que te ama?

-Yo…

-Permíteme reconquistarte otra vez, haré que te enamoré de mí, tal como lo conseguí la primera vez.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Volverás a tomar lecciones de sexo?

-Depende, ¿Crees que las necesito?- preguntó con coquetería.

-Mmm, no, la verdad es que… me gusta bastante tu lado puritano, es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, Cas.

-Dean.

-Abrázame.

El moreno obedeció con una sonrisa y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Realmente era muy afortunado por tener el amor de ese hombre. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largos segundos hasta que esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él.

-Soy un idiota.

-No es cierto, Dean.

-Lo que dije hace unas horas… es mentira, Cas… pensé que si era capaz de decírtelo… podría dejar de amarte… pero no funcionó.

-Dean.

-Te amo, Cas… jamás estuve con Benny…

-Yo también te amo, Dean y no eres un idiota, yo soy el idiota que te lastimé mucho pero te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes y voy a reconquistarte otra vez.

-¿Por eso planeaste esto?

-Sí.

-No pensé que Benny estuviera de acuerdo.

-Hablamos y lo entendió.

-Cas.

-Perdóname, Dean, eres un hombre increíble y no quiero perderte, no de nuevo- le dio un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

-Cas.

-Y ahora, debemos filmar la siguiente escena.

-¿Eh?- sonrió divertido.

-Hay una parte que Lucy no te dijo, después de los manoseos, el atractivo desconocido te hará un sexy bailecito antes de hacerte la mejor de las felaciones para que te lo folles.

-Jajajajaja, eso tengo que verlo.

-Entonces acomódate, Dean.

El rubio se sentó al borde de la cama con una amplia sonrisa de diversión y Castiel fue a colocar la música. Antes, se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza por tener que hacer algo así, especialmente cuando su hermano junto con Lucifer se encargaron de ayudarle pero lo estaba haciendo por su pareja, el hombre que más ama en el mundo y eso bien valía la vergüenza.

-Estoy esperando, Cas.

El moreno se lamió los labios antes de llevar las manos a sus piernas para acariciarlas despacio mientras subía al ritmo de la sensual música. Sabía que no era un gran espectáculo el que daría, ni mucho menos que igualaría a los actores cuando bailaron para la fiesta de despedida del matrimonio de su hermano pero el notar esa mirada oscurecida por el deseo fijamente en él, lo incitó a continuar. Se dio la vuelta manteniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de victoria cuando esos calidos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió la dura erección del actor contra su trasero.

-Dean.

-Tendremos que continuar o voy a correrme sin llegar a la mejor parte.

-No te preocupes, rubito, yo me encargaré de tenerte listo cuando llegue ese momento.

Se volteó sonriendo para empujarlo hacia la cama y se arrodilló frente a él, quitándole la última prenda de ropa que faltaba y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio. Los jadeos del actor se convirtieron en gemidos y se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando tragó su virilidad con gula. Se aseguró de darle todo el placer que podía hasta que su pareja llegó al orgasmo gruñendo su nombre con lujuria. Castiel le dio un último lametón antes de sentarse en sus piernas mientras sonreía.

-¿Todo bien, Dean?

-Perfecto- respondió acariciando su cintura con cariño- Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar contigo- estiró la mano hacia el velador junto a la cama para sacar un sobrecito de lubricante- Es hora de continuar con la siguiente escena.

-Sí pero habrá una pequeña modificación.

-¿Eh?

El actor lo sostuvo por la cintura para subir a la cama, quedando el moreno sobre él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, esos sensuales labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un lujurioso beso que lo dejó jadeando.

-Dean…

-En la siguiente escena, será este lindo desconocido quien me folle.

-¿Eh?

-Te amo, Cas y confío lo suficiente en ti como para que entregarme por completo.

-Dean- lo miró conmovido por el gesto tan importante.

-Tú eres la primera persona que me hace sentir de este modo, Cas, a diferencia de todos los demás, tú conquistaste primero mi corazón y me haces sentir bien en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Dean- besó su mejilla- Te amo, tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada llena de intimidad antes de besarse con cariño, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. El moreno esparció el lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a su pareja con cuidado, conteniendo sus ganas de poseer a ese maravilloso hombre, ya que tenía planeado regalarle esa noche a él. A pesar de todo excitado que se encontraba, se tomó su tiempo para excitar al mayor hasta que sintió que estaba listo y se acomodó entre sus piernas tomándolo por los muslos. Observó fijamente esas esmeraldas para buscar la aprobación final y se inclinó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con calma. Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, se quedó quieto varios segundos, acariciando el cabello del rubio con una mano.

-Te amo, Dean- susurró sobre sus labios.

-Cas… yo también te amo- sonrió- Muévete, no tienes que tratarme como si fuera de cristal.

-No lo hago, amor, solo quiero asegurarme que disfrutes esto tanto como yo.

-Cas.

-No estamos grabando una escena, Dean, estoy haciendo el amor con la persona que amo, quiero que sea algo especial para los dos.

-Cas- el mayor acarició su cabello- Lo sabía, es tan diferente a todas las personas que he conocido, eres único, mi lindo puritano.

-Y tú eres mi actor favorito, tengo todas tus películas- la risa de su pareja inundó sus oídos- Y hay unas interesantes escenas que me gustaría repetir contigo.

-Dios… Mmm… hazme el amor de una vez.

-Como ordenes, rubito.

Comenzó a moverse despacio pero los lujuriosos gemidos de su pareja consiguieron enloquecerlo y aumentó el ritmo, sin contener más su necesidad. El actor le rasguñó la espalda mientras lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.

-¡Maaasss Caaasss! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Oooohhh Siiiiii! ¡Aaaahhh!

Dean estaba siendo tan erótico que terminó descontrolándolo y recrudeció las embestidas, dando con ese punto placentero en el interior del rubio que lo tenía gruñendo y gritando de placer. El mayor le enterró los dedos en los hombros, apretó la mandíbula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llegando a un placentero orgasmo. El moreno gruñó cuando ese estrecho interior presionó contra su virilidad y se corrió gritando el nombre de su pareja, quien se estremeció al sentirlo.

-Cas…- susurró jadeando.

-Dean- besó sus labios con ternura- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- sonrió- Fue increíble… tendremos que hacer esto más seguido.

-Claro que sí pero no aquí, los sets no son para mí.

-Jajajajaja, serías un excelente actor.

-No, ese es tu trabajo, tú eres maravilloso en esto, no tienes idea de cómo me empalmé cuando te vi por primera vez.

-¿En serio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con coquetería.

-Oh sí, aunque era inevitable con semejante belleza.

-Mmm… que bueno, porque te diré algo más que no sabes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde que te volviste mi Fluffer, solo necesito unos minutos para empalmarme de nuevo, aunque claro, con un puritano tan lindo e inocente, es imposible no hacerlo.

-Jajajajaja- se besaron apasionadamente.

-¿Listo para la siguiente ronda, Cas?

-Por supuesto, Dean.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 y Hime. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el último capítulo pero estaba muy ocupada y ahora pude terminar de escribirlo. Saludos y gracias a quienes siguieron la historia hasta el final! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 22**

El moreno observaba fijamente como grababan la última toma de la tarde. Desde que había arreglado las cosas con Dean hace dos semanas, su relación estaba mejor que nunca, aunque no podía negar que de vez en cuando se colocaba un poco celoso por las insinuaciones descaradas de los actores invitados pero tenía muy claro que su pareja lo amaba.

-Cuidadito, Cas, no quiero que saltes sobre mi chico hasta que terminemos el trabajo.

-Lucy.

-Cuando estén en la sala de descanso pueden follar.

-Idiota- dijo algo sonrojado mientras sonreía.

-¿Todo ha estado bien?- preguntó murmurando para no interrumpir la grabación.

-Perfecto- respondió de igual forma- No podría estar mejor.

-Ya lo noté, has recuperado esa sonrisita de enamorado y el rubito también.

-Lucy.

-Me gusta verte así, Cas y espero que lo ocurrido te ayudara a madurar.

-Sí… estaba siendo demasiado inseguro pero sé que Dean me ama y nunca haría algo para lastimarme.

-Exacto, lo tienes loquito de amor por ti.

Cuando terminaron de grabar la escena, fue hacia el rubio, entregándole una bata para que se cubriera. Iba a decir algo pero el actor invitado se acercó a ellos y sostuvo al mayor por la barbilla mientras mantenía una coqueta sonrisa.

-Eres tal como me dijeron.

-¿Te dijeron?- preguntó Dean.

-Una maravilla en la cama y condenadamente atractivo- acarició sus labios con dos dedos-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

El moreno entrecerró por esa proposición que claramente era una continuación de la escena que acababan de filmar. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió controlar su enfado pero se sorprendió un poco cuando fue tomado por la cintura antes de que el rubio lo besara apasionadamente y jadeó al separarse.

-Dean…

-Lo siento pero la única persona con quien estaré en la cama está noche y las que vienen, es con mi lindo puritano- el menor sonrió.

-¿Tienes pareja?- preguntó el actor desconcertado- Había escuchado que no eres de atarte.

-Bueno, eso cambió desde que conocí a Cas, es la persona que amo y no necesito a otra persona.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes, adiós.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa para rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo. El rubio correspondió todas sus acciones con la misma intensidad. Se encontraba muy feliz por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber?

-¿Solo a beber?- preguntó con coquetería.

-Y todo lo que quieras, Dean.

-Ese es mi chico.

-Parece que grabaremos una escena extra hoy- canturreó el director sonriendo- ¿Listo para comenzar, Cas?

-Ni te atrevas, lo que hagamos es privado.

-¿No te interesa un trío?- preguntó el rubio con coquetería.

-Eres todo mío y necesitarás más que unos besitos para convencerme.

-Es mejor que se vayan o terminarán haciéndolo aquí.

Ambos se fueron al departamento del actor y no perdieron tiempo en ir hasta la habitación besándose. El moreno se vio rápidamente despojado de su ropa antes de ser empujado sobre la cama y el mayor subió a gatas.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Voy a darte mucho más que un par de besitos para convencerte.

-Eso tengo que verlo.

Su pareja le dio una de las noches más placenteras que habían compartido juntos y Castiel se prometió mentalmente que no volvería a decir cosas tan a la ligera, ya que el rubio le demostró con creces su poder de convencimiento y quizás un trío resultaría interesante.

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y palmeó la cama a su lado, descubriendo que se encontraba solo. Se levantó adormilado para luego ir a la cocina, escuchando la melodiosa voz de su pareja.

-Cantas hermoso, sirena- el aludido se volteó sonriendo.

-Hola, Cas- fue a su lado besando su frente- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Contigo es imposible dormir mal- lo abrazó cariñosamente- Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso y se sentaron a desayunar, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. El menor fue por sus cosas a la sala de estar y se colocó su chaqueta antes de hacer lo mismo con su bolso, ese día tenía clases a medio día y por más que deseara quedarse con su chico, no podía faltar a sus responsabilidades.

-¿Vendrás por la noche?

-No creo, tengo que terminar un trabajo y estudiar para mis exámenes.

-Ya veo- el actor suspiró- Entonces supongo que nos veremos el fin de semana en el set.

-Te amo- acarició el cabello del mayor con cariño.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

El moreno hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con su pareja pero los trabajos y exámenes se lo impedían, así que tuvo que ausentarse del proyecto que grabarían el fin de semana. Ese domingo por la tarde estaba terminando un trabajo cuando el ruido del timbre llamó su atención y fue a abrir.

-Hola Cassie.

-Balthy.

-¿Cómo está mi niño favorito?

-No soy un niño- respondió haciéndose un lado para que entrara.

-Siempre serás mi niño- sonrió- ¿Ya terminaste tus tareas, pequeño?

-Casi.

-Entonces es hora de un receso, vamos a cenar juntos.

-Balthy.

-Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Ambos mantuvieron una amena conversación mientras preparaban la comida y el mayor lo sirvió antes de sentarse frente a él.

-¿Cómo va todo con el rubito?

-Perfecto- respondió sonriendo- Aunque no he podido verlo mucho estos días, hablamos por teléfono todas las noches.

-Pero aún así debes sentirte solito sin tu chico, cuando Lucy se va a grabar fuera de la ciudad, lo extraño mucho.

-Balthy.

-Pero el hecho de saber que lo tendré en mi cama todas las noches, me hace sentir mejor.

-Debe ser genial vivir con la persona que amas.

-Claro que sí, lo mejor es saber que cuando despertarás, seguirá estando a tu lado, al igual que al llegar del trabajo cansado, un besito junto a una rica cena, es lo mejor.

-Balthy.

-Debes extrañar a tu rubito.

-Bastante.

Su hermano sonrió de un modo misterioso antes de continuar comiendo. El mayor estuvo con él hasta las nueve antes de colocarse su chaqueta para marcharse. Le dio un fuerte abrazo solía hacerlo y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Nos vemos, Cassie y no te quedes despierto hasta tan tarde.

-Gracias, Balthy, nos vemos y ten cuidado en el camino.

Terminó su trabajo cerca de las once y se fue directo a la cama, observando la fotografía que usaba como protector de pantalla. Realmente extrañaba mucho al rubio. Marcó un número y al cabo de tres tonos le respondieron.

-Cas- dijo la voz entusiasta.

-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pero estaré mejor cuando te tenga a mi lado, Cas, ¿Y tú?

-Es lo mismo que pienso.

-¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?

-Sí, hace poco los terminé- dijo suspirando.

-Que bien… entonces… ¿Mañana nos veremos?

-Tengo clases hasta las cuatro, así que quizás podrías venir y cenamos juntos.

-Me encantaría.

-Genial, tengo muchas ganas de verte, Dean- bostezó.

-Yo también, Cas, ahora ve a la cama, quiero que tengas una excelente nota mañana y te premiaré.

-¿Qué premio?- preguntó curioso.

-Haré lo que tú quieras, cariño.

-Eso suena muy tentador, prepárate para cumplir tu palabra, Dean- sonrió- Buenas noches, rubito, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, buenas noches.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa mirando su teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre el velador suspirando. Hace unos días estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza un pensamiento y después de hablar con su hermano, quizás no era tan mala idea llevarlo a cabo.

Esperó ansiosamente que su pareja llegara y cuando tocaron el timbre, fue a abrir la puerta, recibiendo un abrazo junto a un cariñoso beso. Después de que sus bocas se saciaron con los labios ajenos, se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen, Cas?

-Muy bien, estoy seguro que obtendré la mejor nota.

-Ya veo, entonces puedes ir pensando en que pedirás.

-Lo tengo claro pero para pedir lo que quiero, primero tienes que responder a mi pregunta.

-A ver, dime cual es- dijo curioso.

-Bien, aquí voy- tomó sus manos- Dean te amo mucho y por eso he estado pensando…- carraspeó un poco- Te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

-¿Qué?- el rubio sonrió- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí… lo he estado pensando hace unos días… y no me gusta que la única forma que tengo de verte, es cuando voy al set o alguno de nosotros tiene tiempo libre… aún si no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos… me gustaría saber que por las noches… estarás a mi lado y seguirás ahí cuando despierte…- bajó la vista sonrojado-Mmm… quizás me estoy apresurando…

-Te amo- dijo el actor abrazándolo y besó sus labios con suavidad- Yo también lo he estado pensando.

-Dean… entonces…

-Me encantaría que viviéramos juntos, Cas.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño beso que comenzó a hacer más y más intenso hasta que terminaron teniendo sexo sobre el sillón. La cena iba a tener que esperar.

Dos días después, la pareja se estaba mudando al nuevo departamento que habían comprado en conjunto, asegurándose que quedara cerca del set y la universidad. El rubio dejó la última caja en lo que sería la sala de estar antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Ya están todas?- preguntó el moreno arrodillándose a su lado y besó sus labios.

-Sí, esa era la última.

-Aún tenemos mucho por hacer y los chicos vendrán a cenar en un par de horas más.

-Tenemos mucho por ordenar- se quejó el actor haciendo morritos.

-Pero si lo hacemos juntos tardaremos menos- acarició su mejilla.

-Tendríamos que haber esperado hasta mañana y los chicos nos hubieran ayudado.

-Si no mal recuerdo, cierto rubito sexy quería mudarse cuanto antes a nuestra casa- el mayor se rio.

-Pero no me gusta esta parte de la mudanza- hizo un infantil berrinche.

-¿Y si te doy un besito por cada caja que desempaques?

-Mmm, eso no me tienta- respondió sonriendo- Tendrás que proponerme algo mejor.

-Oh, ¿Y qué te parece si al terminar te dejo escoger cuatro lugares?

-¿Cuatro lugares?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, cuatro lugares- se inclinó a susurrar lo último- En donde te follaré hasta hacerte lloriquear de placer- el mayor jadeó antes de incorporarse.

-Muy bien, es hora de trabajar- dijo entusiasta- Vamos, Cas, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Buen chico.

Estuvieron desempacando las cajas y ordenando hasta las seis. El moreno iba a preparar la cena, ya que sus amigos llegarían en una hora más pero el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca con cariño.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Mesa, sillón, pared y ducha.

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste que podía escoger cuatro lugares- respondió con coquetería y le desabrochó el pantalón- Tienes que cumplir tu palabra, Cas ¿O no puedes?

-Claro que puedo- respondió volteándose y lo tomó por el cabello, procurando no lastimarlo- Ya veremos si aguantas, Dean.

-La duda ofende, Cas.

Ambos unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso mientras la ropa quedaba olvidada en el suelo y empujó al mayor sobre la mesa. Un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sus amigos vendrían a cenar pero rápidamente lo olvidó. La comida podía esperar al igual que los demás. Ahora solo le interesaba disfrutar ese momento con su pareja y sería una excelente manera para celebrar el inicio de su vida juntos, esperando que durara por mucho tiempo más.


End file.
